


A Foolish Promise

by Severiner, Xobit



Series: Demon'verse [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Magic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon culture, Demons courting, Implied and actual sex, Loss of Control, M/M, Magic-Users, Monoformers, Monos, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Out of control coding, Pampering, Platonic Cuddling, seven sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 74,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: Myth wants to meet the Apathy Ruler. Froth just wants a bit of peace and... well, action.Unicron has other plans for his demons...
Relationships: Argo/Figarou, Froth/Myth, OC/OC, Sigil/Lore
Series: Demon'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744147
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Transformers inspired and the 'Mortal world' mentioned in it is Cybertron. However it is populated entirely by OCs (so far) and demons are monoformers, they have no alternate modes.
> 
> Their gods are Unicron and Primus, the only 'canon' Transformers characters that are regularly mentioned.
> 
> If that's not something you want to read, don't, and please heed the tags as I tagged for all of this.

Myth walked through the crowds in his home tower, the main dwelling of the Pride demons and the home of their Ruler who was celebrating his thousandths vorn of uninterrupted rule. There had been challenges but the Pride demon ruler was proud to say he had won all of them in that time.

Myth was proud of that fact too, proud to have such a strong Ruler. Indeed, there was only one ruler that even his ruler would admit was stronger, Froth the Apathy aspect ruler. It was well known that few demons dared mess with Apathy demons, they had a very long fuse but when incised they were said to rival even the rage aspect demons in fury.

Myth was determined to, at the very least, catch a glimpse of Froth, if not actually introduce himself. He would have to find the right time though, as he was not high enough rank yet to be introduced to the ruler.

Froth was thankful that he had his Princes with him at this… well, there really was no word he wanted to use for it. Oh, maybe circus, though that implied that those attending found some pleasure in it. He certainly was not finding any pleasure in it!

Oh it was a haven for most demons; there was high mood, drunkenness, gluttony and desire in abundance. Even some depression and loneliness too, if you went looking for it. It was not unpleasant, but it was too much for him. His Princes were doing well, playing the political scene as well as he could wish and handling the seemingly eternal party with reasonable skill. 

As usual the worst was the power seekers, or the ones that poked and poked. He was glad that all his Princes had been in power for a long time, a young one would have been a disaster to bring along! The potential of one of his exploding at a gathering like this did not bear thinking about. 

The potential of himself exploding however… well, better not think about that. He huffed and noticed that all his Princes and attendants automatically stepped one step away from him. Wonderful, he was frazzled enough to let them all see it…

Still looking around Myth’s wings lifted with pleasure, he grinned in glee having spotted the Apathy aspect demons. All of them were together, standing around not doing much apart from talking briefly with those who came to greet them. And in the middle of the group was Ruler Froth.

The Apathy ruler did not look strong apart from having huge wings but Myth knew that was misleading; everyone knew it. Now that he had found them though, that was not enough, he had to get closer! He had to introduce himself to them, Froth most importantly!

But how? If he approached now the Princes would head him off and he would not likely get to even say a word to the Ruler.

If he was broody enough that his Princes and attendants noticed, perhaps it’d be best if he retreated for a while. Froth wished he could do it the easy way, just leave via magic, but that would be unbearably rude. Instead he murmured a few orders to one of his own attendants and left his party behind, with only his attendant Kir following. It was time for rest. A good massage, a relaxing bath, some reading… 

At least he could hope to manage all of that before someone needed him, or it was time for all to rest. 

Oh! Myth’s grin widened. It appeared as if Froth was separating from his group, only one attendant with him. This was a chance he was not going to pass up! Jogging a little he moved through the crowd until he was moving alongside the Ruler. He would not dare get in his way, he wanted to make a good impression after all.

“Greetings, Ruler Froth, I hope you are enjoying the celebrations. I am Myth.” Myth forced himself to calm down, Apathy demons did not appreciate an abundance of emotions. But he could not help the excitement and the ever present pride bubbling up. He had not stumbled over his words and he had introduced himself to the Ruler, much better than many could claim.

Froth stopped and inclined his head in greeting. His attendant stopped with him, stepping back a little so as not to overhear anything that was not for his audio receptors. The other was a young demon, not much more than a demonling, and quite pretty. He was also obviously a pride demon, the way he held himself said it all, and Froth surmised he had some sort of message or invitation to deliver. 

When one moment turned to two, and then four and five, Froth frowned with annoyance.

"Yes, I am enjoying my time here,” in a given sense of enjoyment, but he would take what he could get and access to the Pride demons library was certainly worth the bother of a party. The other smiled at him, and didn’t act further which made him even more annoyed, hadn’t he answered the inane question politely enough?

“What can I do for you, Myth?" It was possible for Pride demons to be shy, but this one had not been shy in passing him up. And he wanted a rest! Unicron's shaft, he needed a break from all these chatty, projecting demons!

“I am glad to hear so. I was more wondering what I could do for you, Ruler Froth.” Myth could not help the slight lift of his wings; displaying his pride at having Ruler Froth call him by name. Still he fought to keep his emotions under control, the last thing he wanted was the Ruler annoyed at him.

Froth was taken aback but did not show it, instead he lifted an optical ridge and gave a cool smile. Well more of a twitch of his derma. Nothing more or less than anyone else would have gotten from making a joke.

"Yes?" politeness was needed, he did not know whom Myth might be related to, yet, and had no wish to make the stay more emotional than it already was. But seriously, this demonling!

“I am being serious,” Myth surprised himself with that he truly meant that, but stayed firm.

“If you can think of any way I can assist in making your stay more enjoyable just call on me. I am Lord Shatter and his consort Myren’s creation,” Myth gave a bow, posture and manner as impeccable as he knew how to make it.

Oh, oh how wonderful! He could hardly afford to insult a lord and his consort by telling their Creation to go jump in a lava pool. Not that it would do more than singe his plating, but it was still not very polite. And it was very clear that the young one was trying to be... Controlled. Froth wanted to wince, he didn't much want to think about how the mech projected when he wasn't trying to control himself. 

"I intend to retreat for a bit of relaxation, the sentiment is... appreciated though," his 'smile' had gone somewhat tight lipped by now.

“Oh, of course, sorry for keeping you, Ruler Froth. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay,” Myth bowed again, retreating a little, giving Froth space to leave without it looking rude, but not so that it would look like he was fleeing. He hoped that Froth would take him up on his offer, but knew that it was highly unlikely.

Froth escaped without having to be polite to any more uppity demons, young or old, and promptly relegated Myth to memory. Not thinking about him, nor forgetting about him as it was not in his nature to ever forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Having an eidetic memory turned out to be good, as it most often did. Froth was not pleased by the notion of 'party games' or that they forced him to do things he would rather not. But his host loved them, and this latest one... Ugh! But at least he had a candidate for his so called 'mandatory date'. Or thought he had, he'd see if his attendant could find and bring the young demon to him before he celebrated anything. Until then he'd read.

Myth was surprised when the mech he recognised as one of Ruler Froth’s Attendants turned up at his family home where he still resided. Even more so when he was asked for.

A quick explanation later though had Myth rushing to get prepared. The event he was to attend with Ruler Froth was not until later, but he was no fool and knew that he would need all of that time to prepare, speak with Froth and learn what was expected of him.

Using his magic to tidy his finish he found out a set of jewelry that should not make his appearance clash with the Rulers. Breem later he was ready, nodding to the attendant and casting a smile at his stunned but proud creators.

"My lord," Froth looked up from his book to find that the young pride demon had been showed in. If he hadn't been so caught up in reading he would have noticed the sharp tang of excitement in the air already. It was very invasive... 

"Thank you, Nori, you are dismissed," putting the book down he rose and stretched his wings to get the kinks of out them. Then he looked the smaller demon up and down, hm, he certainly cleaned up nice... Not that he had been shabby when he had presented himself, but this was... Yes, this was good enough for the inner court, as it would have to be.

"Nori informed you of what I wished of you?"

“Yes, Ruler Froth. He explained that I am to be your companion for the party this dark cycle,” Myth nodded, working hard to reign in his excitement and even a little of his pride, Nori had also told him that he was projecting too loud, something he was determined to work on!

“I must admit I have never attended a function like this one before,” Best to say so now and get advice on what to expect than to make a fool of himself and possibly embarrass Ruler Froth.

"I did not expect you had. However your Ruler has a certain fondness for games and he... requested that the unmated among us bring a 'date' for his own current amour to have company with," Froth would have frowned if he had permitted himself such an uncontrolled reaction.

"He also requested we not bring one of our own, or 'date' among our own rank," he shook his wings out and then settled them around his shoulders.

"You are expected to be polite, attentive to my needs, they are few I assure you, and be available to titter with... Ah, what's his name again, Figaru?" Froth shook his head slightly, he knew the demon in question better than most but saw no need to advertise it.

“Yes, that is his name,” Myth nodded.

“And that was about what I had expected. Ruler Argo is known to be a little eccentric in that he enjoys such games,” Myth agreed.

“Is there anything else I shall be required to know? If not I shall prepare properly. I am afraid I was a little rushed before coming here,” Myth admitted, there was nothing wrong with his finish but he knew he could do a better job given the time.

"Try to dampen your projection, I deal with enough of that here," Froth waved the younger demon out. He had his own preparations to make, and perilously little patience as things stood.

Myth did not mention that he was trying, he would simply have to try harder. He gave a quick bow and left. Nori was waiting outside and without a word led him to a set of rooms where he could wait and prepare.

When it was time, Myth had to fight back the nervousness, the only thing he allowed in his fields was a hint of his pride. He refused to let Ruler Froth down.

Well, at least the demonling knew how to present himself. Froth was satisfied with that, and knew that anything else might well be too much to ask.

~

Having a pretty young demon hanging off his arm was a new experience. When he needed to sate physical needs he usually found an incubus, and never the same twice if he could help it. Emotions had nothing to do with 'scratching the itch'. 

He was not used to be the center of attention either beside the usual announcements and greetings. But this night he became the instant center of a vortex of curiosity, lust, suspicion and several other things the moment he stepped into the ballroom. It nearly made him stagger and he knew his claws must have dug into Myth's arm…

Myth stayed close by Ruler Froth’s side, playing the part to the best of his abilities, but still walking in, it was almost too much, he was simply not use to this level of attention, while one part of him was preening, another quailed under the onslaught.

Minute shifts in Froth’s fields and the pricks of pain in his arm tore through everything else and Myth’s attention turned to his companion for the evening. It brought to attention how unusual this sort of situation, this sort of attention was for Froth. 

Steadying himself he pushed what little calm he found within himself into his fields and set his wings into a neutral position, with just a hint of defensiveness. Sure he was proud to be here but his duty tonight was to Froth, he would do them both proud by getting both of them through this evening, preferably without incident.

After a steadying moment, in which he was surprised to receive support from his young ‘date’, Froth realized something that made him angry. Everyone here, or as near to everyone as mattered any, had expected him to flaunt the game their host was playing. They had all expected him to trade on the fact that he was more powerful, to get away from something they all thought he would find distasteful. 

All of them. 

That he would simply walk all over every rule of polite conduct! As if he had no manners! As if his Creators had not raised him to be sensible, polite and aware of what was good and bad political moves. 

Again Froth had to reign himself in, this time the frothing anger from which he had gotten his name, and no few of his scars. He shook out and settled his wings, which had been well on their way to mantle and nodded regally at the staring assembly, before striding forward to present Myth to his own ruler.

Myth was surprised at the anger he felt emanate from Froth moments after calm had reasserted itself. The anger did not last long but he was surprised by its very presence, wondering what had caused it.

He would get through this evening without ripping anyone apart. Then he would have Luster give him a massage and send Nori to find him an incubus who liked rough play. Yes, Froth thought, that sounded like a good plan!


	3. Chapter 3

“My lord, may I present my companion for this evening, Myth.” 

Myth bowed respectfully as he was presented, wings tilted in respectful greeting, glad that he was not expected to say anything at the moment, not unless directly asked a question. Of course he knew his ruler, all demonlings knew their ruler as every new demon was personally blessed by them.

He stood tall and proud at Froth’s side, his entire manner as controlled as he knew how to be. He refused to come across as one simply picked up off of the street for this occasion, he refused to do anything that might in any way reflect poorly back on himself and Ruler Froth.

At least it seemed his companion took things in stride. And the fact that Galar and Relar both came to talk to him served to further ground him in normalcy. There was still far too much directed at Myth and him, but it was on a level he could deal with. He'd barely managed to ask about Galar's prince Lore and his bonded consort Sigil when an attendant came to ask for Myth's presence at Figaru's side. Froth was nothing but a second from hissing at the nervous thing. No, it did not fit him right now! But of course instead he politely said yes and shooed his companion off.

"Hello, Myth was it? I am Figaru, but you probably know me," it wasn't ego that made him speak that way, Figaru knew that his lover took any chance at bragging about him that he could. Pride demons were that way after all. Figaru was a very low level anger demon, and hardly lived up to his aspect most of the time. And he was as curious as everyone else about this young pride demon and the Ruler Froth. 

Was it perhaps serious? If it was then the aspect of pride had something to celebrate indeed!

Myth stayed by Forth’s side, answering any questions directed at him but otherwise remaining a quiet, steady presence. He took pride in that he was maintaining such control over himself.

He felt the brief flash of something through Froth’s fields when an attendant called for him, but the Ruler granted his permission and this was part of the terms so Myth went with the attendant without complaint.

“Hello, indeed I am Myth. And yes I have heard of you, Figaru, my creators would talk of nothing else when Ruler Argo took you as lover,” Myth smiled politely giving a respectful bow of his helm.

“Yes, apparently accepting that place has insured my fame forever,” there was dry mirth in those words, but any sting was taken away by the soft look that Figaru cast Argo’s way. He’d never regretted saying yes to the affair, and sometimes he wondered where the ‘short and fun’ had disappeared to. Well, not the ‘fun’ part, but the ‘short’ had certainly taken a hike at one point or another. 

“But I didn’t ask to talk to you because of me! No, you simply must tell me how you managed to be invited by Ruler Froth of all the mechs amassed in this palace!” Figaru leaned forward with excitement in his very pose.

“Pride demons will certainly ensure that,” Myth chuckled not at all insulted.

“I really am not sure, I have only one guess. Several orn ago I found Ruler Froth with his Princes and attendants. I decided to approach when he left the group with only one attendant. For the pride of being able to say I had spoken with him. During the short conversation I promised to do anything in my power to make his stay more enjoyable, if he so desired. I can only assume he remembered and took me up on that offer,” Myth shrugged a little helplessly and glanced over to where Froth was still speaking with rulers Galar and Relar.

“That is a dangerous promise to make a Ruler… But I suppose that it is less so with Froth than others,” Figaru frowned a little, claws picking a crystallized energon goodie into sparkling dust as he thought. 

“Promise me not to pledge yourself like that again! Ruler Froth is honorable and oddly kind for all he seems cold, but there are those that would not hesitate to use demon from another clan then their own,” Pride demons had a tendency not to always think before doing stuff. Argo was very much that way for all that he was their Ruler, and that was why he always had his advisers with him in political situations. He was well aware of his own fallacies. 

“But! I did not intend to lecture you, or talk of such dark things! Tell me, why did you wish to speak to him, you could have chosen any number of other Rulers?” 

“I...” Myth deflated as he thought about it and realised the potential for folly that had been in his actions and words.

“I promise, at the very least to try and think about the potential consequences before making any such action again.” Myth shuffled his wings feeling his young age for once.

“Oh, that is simply, all the others, the young unmated would be seeking out the other Rulers just for the pride of being able to say they met them. No one much thinks of Ruler Froth for those sort of things. But more than that Apathy demons have always interested me for all that I have been taught of all types. They appear cold to outsiders but they are also known to have fits of fury rivaling your own kin. The sheer control they have over themselves…” Myth shook his helm, passion and interest evident in his manner. He took pride in knowledge in understanding!

“Actually even my kin says to never anger one from the Apathy aspect,” Figaru laughed softly, recognising the case of infatuation sitting before him. Perhaps not infatuated with Ruler Froth, but certainly with his kin and their history. Ah well, there certainly were worse clans to hero worship out there, his own for instance. Figaru shook his wings and settled them neatly again. 

“I have to say I think he is hot! I mean, not quite Argo, but still hot… just, those wings and his manner, and posture, if he wasn’t so cold to everyone he’d be swarmed by demons wanting to court him, and not all would be powerseekers,” this time he grinned conspiratorially at his young, who was he to speak there? conversation partner. 

“...” Myth started at Figaru for a long shocked moment, but he could feel his face plates heating.

“It... is not... as if they are intentionally cold. They just don’t like having other emotions forced onto them. That is why it is best to keep from projecting too much when you are near an Apathy demon, they will hold less animosity towards you that way…” Myth chose the least confronting idea presented, not quite sure what he was feeling or where exactly it was directed.

“I didn’t say they were doing it on purpose,” Figaru grinned, he’d at least gotten some of his questions answered there. And while their age difference were not that big he felt a lot older than the Pride demon in that moment. 

“I think it's rather adorable even, all the rest of us just throw ourselves into the middle of everything, and they are the eye of calm in the storm. The rocks that are the foundation of us all. Maybe that is why they are so strong all of them, hmm… If I didn’t love Argo so much I’d maybe do more than look,” he sighed dreamily, “but I do, I do love him and I wouldn’t trade what time I am given with him for any amount of power!” 

Myth could not help the flaring of his wings before he remembered himself and canted his wings in apology. Turning his helm away he tried to think of something to say but kept on coming up short.

“It’s okay, you know, just try to make it less easy for others to catch on to,” Figaru canted his own wings in acceptance and then turned to take a plate of fresh stoneberries, “here! They are from Argo’s garden, I had him get some plucked for this event, it takes ages, but they are so good! don’t you agree?” better to completely change the subject than to risk angering the younger demon past control. Or completely humiliate him, he wanted neither. 

Myth smiled gratefully and took one of the berries to sample.

“These are indeed very good! Fresh picked is always best, my creators have a bush in their garden too, it is only small but… But….. what do you mean? To catch onto what?” Myth tried to let the topic change but found he could not help but ask for clarification, he felt as if he was missing something big, something that should be obvious to him.

“Aww, Myth! You're so infatuated with them, or maybe with him, it's hard to miss with how you jump to defend them, and how you look at him,” Figaru nodded slightly at Froth, who was now talking to Relar and one of the Pride princes. 

“There are those that’ll annoy you, just to see you humiliate yourself, and Froth, you know that he has enemies,” it would be hard not to know that. Power caused envy and envy all too easily turned to hate. 

“Infatuated? I can’t be… I won’t let them get anything from me,” Myth almost growled, only not because Figaru was being nice, was nice company. He wings rose into the usual prideful and defiant posture.

He glanced back over at Froth and sighed wings relaxing a bit.

“Maybe you are right. But please do not tell anyone else. If not for me than for the potential backlash of upsetting the Apathy ruler. This sort of event is so very different that what Apathy demons are use to are comfortable with. I don’t want them going back home with bad thoughts and memories of what is supposed to be a celebration.”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t tell on you and Froth has always been unfailingly polite and kind to me and Argo,” where others hadn’t. Figaru wasn’t about to do harm on to either of these two. 

“But, you never did answer me, what do you think of his looks?” the smile was gentle this time, even if was a twinkle of teasing in his dark orange optics. 

“Thank you,” Myth smiled, feeling a sense of relief at that promise.

“I…” Myth glanced over at Froth once again.

“He is not the traditional example of beauty or strength, but I can admit there is an appeal, a wiry sort of strength and… but more it is the thought of how much control he commands,” Myth simply spoke his mind without really thinking about it.

“Mm, his power is seductive,” Figaru agreed, grinning just a bit slyly, “though I have to say it's his wings that is most striking… that subtle pattern on them, and so large!”

“No, not that sort of power, control over himself and his own actions, more than his position, though I have to admit that did play a part in why I chose to seek him out over all the Apathy demons here. But yes, his wings are very striking,” Myth slowly relaxed, he was still not comfortable with the idea that he was attracted to Ruler Froth, at least so soon, but he was coming to terms with it.

“Ah yes, that is just as seductive… I sometimes wonder if he knows, I mean, this isn’t the first time I have seen him, hardly! He is the first that are called on when there is complicated magic to do after all,” Figaru tilted his head a little, looking at the Ruler, a calm rock in the storm, his dullish coloring making him all the more striking. Speaking of…

“I would kill to have his master smith make jewelry for me, Argo has asked I know, but I have no idea what answer Froth gave him.” 

“Knows…” Myth blinked, Figaru could not be talking about what he was afraid of.

“Ah, I might be able to ask, if I find the right time and opening. The Jewelry is rather exquisite,” Myth was hesitant to make any promises, and not just for the reasons Figaru had outlined earlier. No, he found he wanted Froth to approve of him, a prospect that was rather daunting.

“But surely it would be no trouble for you to ask your lover Ruler Argo yourself?”

“That he’s so attractive! duh,” Figaru laughed easily and then shook his head, “no, no! Don’t do that, I don’t want to get on his bad side. I like him, as I said he is always polite and he’s never, ever looked at me like… Never mind.”

“I could ask Argo… but I think he might have something planned, and having my curiosity satisfied isn’t worth ruining something he’s planning. He loves to give surprises,” he giggled, covering his mouth with one hand. 

“Oh. Very possible, he does seem to know a lot. As you wish, I won’t then. Indeed Ruler Argo does… this, having to bring a ‘date’ was a surprise. One I get the feeling Froth is not too happy with him about. But tell me what sort of surprises does Ruler Argo give you? I mean if you wish to tell such things,” Myth decided to try and change the subject, he had a lot to think about but later!

“Mm, I am not sure you want to know about all of them,” Figaru winked and grinned, “but for the most part he loved to give me delicacies and pretty jewelry. Like these,” he held up his hands to show the delicate filigree cuffs that enclosed his underarms. 

Myth grinned, “No, I do not think I would like to know all of them. Oh, those are beautiful. You are so very lucky. You know with the way Ruler Argo is treating you I would not be surprised to hear of a bonding. He has had lovers before but never this long before and well, I wish you all the best of luck, you make a fine couple.”

“I… Maybe. I can dream,” this time Figaru wasn’t play flirting when he hid behind a wing as he blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Froth was not sure he liked how Figaru and Myth had whispered together and looked at him until they were joined by others. On the other hand he wasn’t sure he liked the fact that he had paid enough attention to them to notice that in the first place. Relar and Galar had teased him with his ‘catch’, in all friendly play luckily. Others had been less kind and less subtle but by that time he had some control back and merely deadpanned answers to even the most subtle of probings.

Even if he was berthing Myth it was no business but theirs! The sheer gall, had none of these demons ever learned about manners and politeness? 

To be fair though, not everyone had been rude out of spite, in fact, a lot of mechs had not been rude at all. That included Ruler Argo, however he was far too pleased with the fact that Myth was one of his aspect. Far, far too pleased…

And all the rude questions and insinuations had made him really look at the young Pride aspect demon too. Not just look at him to see if he was fit to be seen in polite company but really, really look. He liked what he saw. He didn’t want to like it, but Froth knew it would be impossible to un-see and un-realize it. Myth was a very pretty demon, he was… the way he looked when he had blushed at what Figaru had said, the way he moved, how he had so easily sat down with Argo’s lover on what amounted to a pile of pillows. 

Unicron’s shaft! 

Froth trampled hard on the urge to growl and stalk. It was just because he was already unsettled. As soon as he got back to the guest quarters and had a chance to relax, burn some energy on an incubus, the world would look normal again. 

Myth was brought back to him after an unreasonable amount of time, clearly Figaru had enjoyed his company. It was a compliment to them both, but Froth was feeling uncharitable to the entire world by that time. A testament to how much this evening was grating on him, clearly!

“I trust you managed to entertain the consort-lover?” it was a polite question even as he led the smaller mech to the refreshments table. He had seen that Figaru had supplied some small snacks, but snacks were hardly fuel and while there was Pride enough here to give the entirety of the aspects demons magical constipation it wasn’t physical nourishment.

And he would just forget that Myth was the one who was supposed to take care of his needs… 

“Yes, I did, we both found each others company pleasant,” Myth inclined his helm and retook his place at Ruler Forth’s side. Myth allowed the contented pleasure to suffuse his fields pushing all else back.

“Did you enjoy your conversation with Rulers Galar and Relar?” His question was equally polite as he picked out a cube of something mild to drink from, it was not that he did not enjoy high grade but, he did not have enough in his tanks and wished to remain alert and in control of himself.

He could feel that Froth was not entirely calm, no matter how much he tried to project such.

“I always… enjoy their company, we have pleasant history together,” enjoy? It was a word he rarely used about anyone, but in this case it was true enough. He did enjoy the company of the two boisterous Rulers, they knew how not to press on him with feelings and Galar always made sure to have things to tell them of Sigil and the little one. Sigil was important enough, but what Relar and he really wanted to hear about was little Calren, whom they in a way had had a hand in Creating. It was like a many times great grand creation… 

“Figaru has a pleasant personality,” with which he meant that the anger aspect demon knew how to control himself. Argo had done good in him, and Froth really did wonder why the other Ruler didn’t just make it official. It was not like they were fooling anyone anymore. 

“I have been told that Ruler Argo will wish to have us all do this again,” he gestured to the party, which was a riot of all types of demons. There was still half a groon left of the anniversary celebration, he’d delayed coming as much as he could and would leave as soon as he could. But Forth knew it wouldn’t be soon soon as he had no wish to insult Argo, or his aspect. 

But a half groon? And now probably dragging Myth everywhere with him? Not that Myth was bad company as things stood, but… yes. 

“Will you be available? I surmise that Figaru enjoyed your company as much as you did his or Argo would not have told me personally of his plans.” 

“I will gladly make myself available, despite being thrust into the spotlight, this evening has been nice. Knowing him I believe that Ruler Argo will be hatching plans on throwing both of us together as much as he possibly can,” Myth huffed a little but wore a small but honest smile.

“We Pride demons are like that though. The pride it will bring is often the main thought, the driving thought behind such ‘projects’,” Of course Forth would likely already know this but it never hurt to explain such things.

“I am aware,” not that he was aware why Argo would think he wished the young Pride demon for anything but a companion to these more or less ridiculous parties… 

Myth nodded sipping his drink for a moment.

“I am curious, you were part of the Triad that performed the ritual that turned Sigil into a demon. How are Prince Lore and consort Sigil now? And their little one, Calren is it?” Myth asked, changing the subject to a fairly safe one, such events were incredibly rare so everyone was curious. Some even went so far as to say it was a good omen, that Unicron was in a good mood and willing to give out his blessings.

The rest of the evening continued in the same manner. Casual conversation and fueling on excellent energon. Myth was aware enough to know when to change the subject and not to push.

Near the end of the evening however they were approached by a group making insinuations, rather blatant and very rude.

“So, going to take him back with you and pound that pretty aft?” One of the Princes of the Gluttony aspect said, not bothering to keep his voice down. It was rather obvious that he had been over indulging on highgrade and likely other things too.

"I do not see how that is any of your concern," Froth was more centered but no less frazzled and found the blatant question completely distasteful. If Myth had been his lover he'd have reacted the same way, even if Myth had been an exhebisionist and everyone had watched them frag on one of the refreshment tables, it would still not be this demon’s business what they would do when they returned to the guest quarters!

Froth didn't spare any processor power as to why his rising anger made him linger and detail the idea of Myth actually being his... frag buddy. 

“Maybe not, but will still be hot. Frag if he was mine I would be fragging him right now,” Guron rumbled, giving Myth a hard, intense once over.

Myth broke out of his stunned state, wings rising only for him to flick them back again, control, he had to maintain control over himself.

“I would never agree to interface with you, not when you are being so disrespectful. Your clan should be ashamed of you, and a Prince no less,” Myth tisked shaking his helm. It was an insult what he was saying, however as the Gluttony Prince had instigated the confrontation no one would blame him, many would even say he was well within his rights.

“He is not yours,” Froth deadpanned, wings rising smoothly in warning. It was controlled, he could say that much at least, a solid warning rather than the flare of anger he wanted to display. 

“And he will never be yours, you have seen to that yourself. I suggest you go find something less dangerous to poke at,” because he was not in the mood to go easy on the mech if he kept on being an obnoxious fragger. This evening had been stressful enough!

“Not before I have a taste, he looks too irresistible,” Guron growled, either ignoring or not noticing Froth’s warning. Stepping forwards he tried to grab Myth.

“No, you will not touch me,” Myth growled back, wings rising even as he stepped back away from the grab, holding in a whine as he felt the table behind him.

Wings flared so fast they nearly knocked into Myth, covering him from the advance of the drunk Gluttony demon. However it didn’t actually matter, for the demon was pushed back by a wall of force, near thrown a good way across the floor. At that he was lucky, for Froth’s hands had curled in battle readiness, claws about to slash open plating and fangs bared. His field was a riot of anger, insult and the beginnings of the rage that would make him abandon any pretense of control. 

“You will not touch him!” that was a command, spoken with the heavy force of magic behind it, as well as the last dregs of control, “you will not seek him, you will not speak to him! I will not be responsible for what will happen if you dare,” despite all the signs of loss of control, Froth’s voice was cool and collected. 

Shock and fear managed to push through the drunken haze surrounding Guron. He stayed still a moment where he had fallen, glancing over at his group of fellow Gluttony demons all of whom had been backing away slowly as the scene had played out.

“My apologies, Ruler Froth,” he managed before fleeing his group following behind.

Myth flinched back as Froth’s wings flared, the change in the Apathy aspect ruler was startling. Anger and a hint of rage, boiling and frothing, barely contained within his fields. Slowly Myth calmed, it was obvious that the storm was not directed at him and the foolish Gluttony demon had fled.

“Ruler Froth? Perhaps we should take our leave now, the party is almost at its end now anyway,” He suggested a little timidly, unsure how Froth would respond to anything in this state, it was not that he was afraid more uncertain.

"Yes," but Froth stood still long enough to track the drunk demon's path out of the room before he furled his wings up. Then he made an embarrassingly visible effort to get himself back under control. 

"I apologize, Myth, if I overstepped your boundaries," he had been harsh after all and others would remember that. 

“You were not the one who overstepped any boundaries, he was. I am grateful that you defended me. Thank you,” Myth smiled slightly also watching the demon leave.

“We should speak with our hosts first before we depart though,” No reason to be rude to those who was not rude to them and it would give the Gluttony Prince time to disappear so they would not accidentally encounter him again.

“True,” Froth inclined his head and then, after a moment's hesitation, offered the other his arm. It was not Myth’s fault that things had plummeted to this level of disaster and he deserved the protection. 

Thankfully the goodbyes were done with fast, and he could give Myth over to his attendants soon enough. He did get the bath and massage, but decided against an incubus companion, he was still much too volatile. 

Myth took the offered arm without hesitation, he could feel the swirling anger and other emotions but it was further back now, more controlled.

A part of him was disappointed that the evening ended that soon, even though he knew it was late, but he was also feeling a little wrung out despite being will energised. All the attention, and not completely good attention, climaxing with that foolish Gluttony prince had drained him on an emotional level. He was simply not use to such things.


	5. Chapter 5

A few orn passed before Argo thought it a good idea to repeat the game of having a date. To Froth’s frustration he wrote personally to ask if he would bring Myth again since Figaru had enjoyed his company so much. It was not like he had much other choice in companions for this, but being pushed into a corner was grating either way. As if he couldn’t make the choice himself, as if he would punish Myth for other demons being rude primitives! 

At least this was an outside event, a flight display and a dinner in the open. If he knew Argo right it would be set up to be fairly intimate with the option of mingling. That was at least a good thing, he could use the calm it would give him and Myth could wander all he liked…

He sent the invitation with Luster and a gift, because really! It was just a small thing, one of the sort of tokens that was always brought on trips like this, in case they were needed. A filigree bracelet with fire optic opal inlays. 

Myth had been expecting another invitation, since Froth had said he would in the likely event that they were required to bring a date again. What he had not been expecting however was the gift. Such a simple thing, but so very beautiful, and of course he would have to wear it, would not even consider not wearing it. His creators were again ecstatic and proud fit to bursting.

He was a lot calmer this time as he was led once again to Froth’s suite of rooms. This time he had at least some idea of what to expect.

“I thought that would suit you,” Froth nodded to Myth and held out his right arm for the two attendants who were putting on his jewelry and clothing. This was a formal event, far more formal than the ‘get together’ type meeting of a few orn ago. 

“Did Luster explain to you what this event is about?” Myth looked impeccable so he probably had. Still, it did not hurt to ask. 

“He explained that it was more formal than last time and will be held outside but not what exactly it was all about,” Myth sat on a guest chair out of the way, so they could talk while Froth’s attendants prepared him.

“Argo has arranged for a flight display, it will be spectacular naturally, with games and challenges and such among your kin. We will be settled at small tables scattered about the Ruler’s garden, with the option to mingle or stay seated. We shall be served dinner and snacks, as well as whatever refreshments we want,” Froth held out his other arm. 

“It will be more formal though, we are expected to give out prizes for those fliers we deem worthy or find as having potential. And we are expected to join the moondance after,” he nodded and shook his wings out for his attendants to fasten joint armor, of the decorative kind, and paint his wing claws with glitter dust.

“Oh, very different than last time then,” Myth hummed thoughtfully.

“I hope I am presentable enough then,” He looked at his own spotless finish with a small frown. He really did not have the proper supplies or jewelry, though he had been looking into what he could afford. None of it suited him better than what he already had though, and he could not afford tailored pieces, made specifically for him.

“Hm,” Froth looked the other up and down, much to Kist’s consternation and he received a soft rebuke to stand still while his horns were painted, from Bel on his other side. There was nothing to be done about the jewelry, but… 

“Bel, do you still have the bolt of electrospider silk?” the soft affirmative heralded the mech leaving him to fetch it. His attendants knew that he would not ask for something without it being needed, and it did not take a genius to imagine for what right now. 

“Luster, did we bring the palette of silver paints?” Lusted nodded from his place behind Myth and then made himself scarce too. 

“You are presentable, but there are small things that we can add to make you look as if you walk among princes and rulers every orn. Nori, go find the opal clasps and see how many of them are made with fire optic opals.”

Myth felt himself relax when Froth directly said that he was presentable and explained what the materials his attendants were retrieving were for. Presentation meant a lot, and Pride demons took pride in appearance as much as many other things. He had been accepted last time but this was different, there would be higher expectations.

“I doubt that many of my rank could say they do,” Unless they were being courted or was an attendant or otherwise in service to a prince or ruler.

“Hm,” Froth glanced at the mech for a long moment and then returned his attention to the jewelry box that Nori returned with. Not long after Luster and Kist arrived together and Kist took charge of Myth. Bel, Luster and Nori finished up with him and then swarmed over to help add the last touches to Myth. Bel and Kist did have a small standoff over the length of the loin cloth they were making, ending with Kist winning and Bel drooping a bit. Froth had to admit that a short loin cloth would have been very appealing but hardly appropriate. Myth was not an incubi nor mated. 

Either way the end result was startlingly optics catching. With Myth’s own black, blue and white colors offset beautifully by silver luster dust, Froth lifted an optical ridge at his attendants at that but none of them attempted to avoid his optics, and the fiery opals set in filigree silver fittings. 

Myth examined himself in the mirrors stunned almost beyond words.

“Stunning, incredible work. No one can say I do not look the part now.”

Froth walked up behind the shorter demon, wings still spread so the glitter dust paint could dry. The fiery decorated pride demon looked good enough to eat, which he partially could be… Interesting that his attendants would decide on that but skip on a short loin cloth. On the other hand not many could discern luster dust from normal paint without actually tasting it. 

“You are stunning indeed,” he nodded and reached out to carefully unfurl one of the tightly held wings to see what had been done to their surface. Very well then, he shot another look at the four attendants, who ignored him and kept on cleaning up. 

“I would say we are ready, Bel and Kist will come with us now, Luster and Nori will arrive later when the dinner is being served,” moving away again he carefully folded his wings and stopped before Kist to stare him in the optic for a long moment. The smaller, and much older, demon held his ground, even going so far as to raise his chin stubbornly. 

Very well. 

Froth nodded once and swept out of the room, feeling highly miffed but less disturbed than when outsiders had implied attraction to Myth. He understood his own, and at least they knew how to be subtle about it. He’d have to think about it though… 

Myth let Froth unfurl his wing, they really were very pretty patterns but Myth had a feeling that they had a meaning to them. Furling his wing again he watched the interaction between Froth and the attendant Kist, even more sure now that the patterns had meaning, that and it was not by chance they had used luster dust instead of just normal paint.

Jogging a little to catch up Myth followed Froth out.

“Have you attended a moondance before?” Froth was pretty sure Myth at least knew the dances, or his Creators had been terribly reminiscent in their duties. The dinner would be easy compared to the dancing, speaking of… 

“And which role have you been schooled in, the lead or the follower?” hopefully not the lead, he nearly winched at the thought alone, he wasn’t one to like having his pedes mashed. 

“Yes I have, when I reached maturity was the same time as a celebration and moondance were happening. I have tried both but I prefer following and as such most of my training was for following,” Myth replied as he paced alongside Froth, though the thought of actually dancing with the ruler… Well he still could not refute Figaru’s words, he was attracted to the apathy ruler. 

"Thank Unicron, I do not follow well," Froth had no problem admitting to that, he just wasn't a follower by nature. Not that you had to be to dance as the follower but he'd found himself giving his dance teachers problems simply because he could not take on that role. Not even when his own sire had stepped in to try and teach him had he managed it for long. And not without mashed pedes involved.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah," the small sound was one of pleasure, and Froth raised his wings a little as they left the palace behind and started off though the public gardens. It was not the first time he had been here and he knew where Argo was holding the celebration and contests both. Like most demon towers this one rose well above the wilderness, with terrasses down its side that held gardens of different kinds. They had come out into one of the lower ones and were headed up to the private ones on the top tires. 

"Have you lived in this palace all your life?" Not all demons lived with their ruler or prince. Some lived in more modest dwellings or villages in the wild and was simply beholden to the nearest prince or ruler of their aspect. 

He purred a little, he loved the gardens, loved when his family visited their secondary home deep in the crystals.

"Mostly, we have a secondary home in the wild crystals, but mainly live in the tower," Myth had no problems explaining that.

“Hmm,” that was interesting, if Myth had grown up partially in the wild he had to know more practical and useful magic than most. Something that made him much more interesting… and begged the question of how much snooping his attendants had been doing. 

Probably a lot, but if Kist had been the leader no one had actually noticed anything going on. Unicron’s shaft! He hoped that Kist had been the leader, all he needed was gossip in abundance while he decided what to do about the young pride demon… 

“Your Creators must be fairly powerful then,” it was half a statement, half a question. Froth wasn’t sure how much interest he should show in anything personal at this point. 

“Yes, Lord Shatter and Myren are rather powerful. Not enough to consider challenging one of the princes but still,” Myth nodded lifting his wings proudly.

“I have been to several other clan territories and most of my kins princes palaces. I suppose you could call my creators merchants in that they travel selling their products. We don’t make anything ourselves but rather have contacts with both producers and buyers,” He decided to add.

“I see,” Froth nodded, trying to recall if he had heard of the two before. Usually he didn’t deal directly with merchants though and sadly the names didn’t ring any bells at all. 

“Have your family been to Apathy territory then?” since they only had one clan they hadn’t bothered calling it by a fancy name. They were Apathy, and it was considered a sort of warning by the clans living around them. In Froth’s estimate that was only a good thing.

“No, we have not been able to get any contacts so have no way to know of prospective buyers or sellers. But still we study the ways and culture of each clan so as to know how to behave if we get a contact there,” Myth shrugged his wings, resettling them loosely around his shoulders.

“Sound reasoning, and commendable, there is much to learn in and out of our world,” not all demons kept strictly to Charr or Pyrovar after all. Incubi and other physical aspect demons tended to enjoy visiting the mortal plane and its worlds. Apathy demons did travel unhindered too, though no one really knew why. Most of the demons of the Sloth sin could, as if it was their defiance of their own aspect. Not that any demon was their aspect, their aspect was a part of them. 

“And what has your Creators taught you of Apathy then?” yes he was curious, there were plenty of wrong assumptions about them out there. Some about their lack of aggression, which had frankly cost lives, and a lot about… everything else. 

“Not a lot. I have been taught all the rumors but also not to make assumptions. I was told that in the case I ever met an Apathy demon, to be polite and try to keep control of my emotions, other than that, to observe and adjust my behavior accordingly. Otherkin really don’t know much solid truth about your kin,” Myth shrugged again, it really was the best advice and it was not just the Apathy clan he had been taught it for.

“We have little interest in interaction with most other kin,” Froth shrugged, they did collect knowledge and used it, but actual interaction? No, they had little wish to be poked and prodded at, and even less of a wish to make enemies of all by their way of dealing with such behaviour when it got too much. 

“You are doing well however, and your Creators are truly sensible mechs.” 

“They take pride in that they have never once been asked to leave or been barred from a clan,” Myth laughed a little.

“I am glad you think so, I have no desire to be rude or make you uncomfortable.”

“If you are willing to tell me. What did Kist do? I caught that little interaction earlier,” Myth asked after a bit of silence.

“Kist is making assumptions,” Froth glanced back at the attendants following them, “it is not something you should concern yourself with.” 

“And they are right in taking pride in that, few can say so. That includes my own kin, we don’t, ah, play well with others,” or play at all. Froth shook his head at that thought, not quite true after all, among their own they were far freer than here, or Kist would never have felt safe enough to make assumptions. Nor act upon them, subtle or not. 

“And you are young, not rude, I am capable of seeing the difference.” 

Myth nodded and fell into silence, thinking. So Kist was making assumptions, there was only one thing it could likely be and that meant he was right and there was intention and meaning behind them using luster dust and the patterns on his wings. Myth was determined to find out what the patterns meant. But that meant a visit to the library, which he could not do while Froth was around as it was well know that he enjoyed reading. If Froth was not telling him now it meant he did not want him to know.

Froth glanced at the young demon beside him and wondered what was going on in his processors. He clearly was intelligent and Froth knew he hadn’t been subtle with Kist and the others. Fact was though that he was a status symbol for such a young one… a powerful mech who had given favor, and his favor was worth more than the amount of jewelry Myth was wearing right now. A stepping stone towards whatever future Myth might want. 

In the end it didn’t much matter that his attendants had found favor in Myth, or if he had any interest or not in him. And that was actually annoying… 

Froth frowned, well, as much as he would allow himself in public and picked at the annoyance. Part of it clearly was that he, as a person, did not like being relegated to second place, and part of it was… what? That Myth was an attractive demon with a good, sound mind and more control than most could boast of? 

Well that certainly did not hurt anything.


	7. Chapter 7

They entered the private garden and was immediately joined by a junior page who showed them to their table. Galar was already there with his ‘date’, one of Relar’s attendants, and greeted them heartily Relar was likely to join them soon by Froth’s estimate and he relaxed. Argo had made sure to seat him with mechs he could stand! Not that either of the two would stay long, both enjoyed mingling too much.

Myth had never been in this part of the gardens before, never been allowed. Following the page he looked around in awe and appreciation. The private garden was truly beautiful. At their table, set for six, he waited for Froth to seat himself as a sign of respect before taking his seat beside him. He recognised Ruler Galar and inclined his helm politely.

“I see you brought your young companion again, I wasn’t sure you would,” Galar didn’t explain why he had been hesitant to believe so, not that it was needed. Froth shook out his wings and huffed. 

“It was hardly Myth’s fault that there were idiots at the party,” he replied easily. 

“True,” Galar nodded and then turned his attention to the younger demon, “you look very regal, I compliment your taste.” 

“Thank you, Ruler Galar. However I was not the one who chose this look. Ruler Froth and his attendants had decided that I required a little touching up to be truly presentable for this evening. And I must admit they did a wonderful job,” Myth shifted a little in embarrassed… well not really, more self conscious after that comment. He was not use to others complimenting his appearance, though that was likely because he rarely had reason to deck himself out.

“I see, well, your honesty is just as much something to compliment!” Galar smiled wide and glanced at Froth expectantly. Froth shook his head, once and then after a moment of thought gave a small smile. As much as he would allow, and only because Galar was trusted, which the other ruler knew. Desire demons were after all far better at keeping secrets than it seemed. 

“Myth is a very honorable demon,” and Froth put as much approval in his field and voice as he was comfortable with in this relatively intimate setting. 

Myth could not help but blush at that, though he was also preening at the same time. He was saved from having to form any sort of answer though as Relar appeared with his own date.

“Ruler Relar,” Myth greeted politely, inclining his helm out of respect.

“If it isn’t the young pride demon, and looking steller I might add, you’ve really caught something here!” Relar grinned at the entire table, as exuberant in being pleased as he would be in a rage. Froth would have huffed and canted his wings in amusement if he had been among his own. 

“Yes, I brought Myth again, no I do not blame him for the reactions of those that really should have known better, nor for the actions of that blithering idiot that some chose as their prince,” he was as outspoken as he had ever been with the two rulers, and slightly irritated at their pleased surprise. He wasn’t an unreasonable mech! Just… demanding. 

“Thank you, however I cannot take all the credit for my appearance this orn,” Myth blushed harder hiding behind one of his wings for a moment. He really was not used to this sort of attention, and from Rulers at that, so far above his own rank.

“Well, is that true?” Relar’s demeanor turned, if possible, even more pleased and jovial and Froth was so close to huffing. It seemed that everyone liked the idea of him fancying Myth. He rather wished it wasn’t so… 

Not that Myth was not worthy of being fancied, but he did not like the pressure of everyone thinking he already did. Even if he maybe already did. Froth liked to have time and peace to figure such things out. It did not look like he would get any between meddling attendants, his princes and his tentative out clan friends. 

“Kist is the master processor behind his appeal, but that was all that was needed. Myth is well capable of making himself presentable,” Forth lifted an optical ridge at Relar’s grinning visage. 

“Of course you all look stunning yourselves,” Myth smiled a little, trying to turn the attention away from himself and it was only polite, they all did look very good!

“Of course we do,” Relar shrugged uncaringly, “we are all rulers and attendants, we come equipped for this, even if Argo sprang this particular thing on us. Not that I mind as such,” he grinned and pulled the slender demon at his side closer. It was one of Galar’s attendants and one that Froth happened to know both Rulers enjoyed when they were sharing nest. 

“And now there is refreshments!” Galar diverted Relar and got the other ruler seated. The competitions would be starting soon and Myth clearly needed a break. For a pride demon he was pretty good at keeping a level processor. 

Froth relaxed when the attention was taken off them, and then relaxed even more when the competitions were announced and the conversation turned to the possible candidates for prizes and sponsoring. It was much better not to be in the spotlight. 

Myth enjoyed the refreshments and the light conversation. He could tell that Froth was relaxing too which was all to the good. He had seen competitions like what was about to begin before and even knew a few of the competitors, so he give what information he could freely give on them. The Rulers deserved to know such things if they are planning on sponsoring some of them.

“So that one is an aspiring artist is he?” Relar pointed to a young flier with an impressive wingspan considering his supposed youth. The flamboyant silver and gold colouring didn’t precisely spell artist either, but then most pride demons had some sort of flamboyancy about them.

“Yes, he is, you can see some of his pieces in the public gallery. In the publicly donated pieces. He gets all of the tips left at his pieces,” It was a good system, or so Myth thought, it allowed new artists to get recognition and possibly gain a sponsor.

“Hm,” Relar nodded in thanks, optics squinting at the flier. 

“I don’t believe we have seen the public galleries,” Galar mused, attendant turned date still snuggled up to him. 

“I don’t think Argo is much interested in showing us the sights, Galar,” Froth answered distractedly, watching another of the fliers. This one was small, young and, for a pride demon, pretty un-flamboyant. He was a bright blue with silvery lines that might have been scars, but it was his skill that had Froth riveted. He knew how to use his size and speed… Not nearly as pretty as Myth though. Almost too bad that Myth wasn’t one of the competition fliers, he would have liked to see how good he was on wing. 

“If you get the time, it is well worth the look, most of the galleries are free entry, a few exhibitions you have to pay to get in, but in the free galleries all pieces have a place to put tips,” Most came for the exhibitions so the galleries got its revenue from that as well as what was left in the tip collection out the front, most demons were good and supported the gallery and the individual artists.

Myth was also watching the fliers, he noticed simply because of close proximity, that Froth seemed to have an appreciation for strong and skilful fliers. Myth smiled a little at that, he had never been a competitor in the competitions, his family traveled too much but he had learned how to fly in the wilds, dodging between the crystals and playing with the air currents.

Competitors were discussed, their abilities dissected and compared in minutia. Even if none of them chose to sponsor one, they would have to give out a prize. This was not one of Argo’s ideas, it was standard practice. Galar liked to sponsor, for many reason, Relar liked to give multiple prizes and Froth, well, whatever he felt was most deserved.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually the two other rulers drifted off to discuss their impressions with others and Forth was alone with Myth at their table. It was unlikely that many would seek him out and he was just fine with that! 

“I liked the little one best, Sheer was it?” but he still had not managed to decide if he liked him enough to invest a sponsorship in him. 

“Just what is his aspiration? The announcer never said,” he turned his head to look at Myth and nearly choked. The younger demon was still looking up, thank Unicron, and had his wings slightly raised and flared. Excitement radiated mutely from him and the painted runes shone in stray refracted rays of sunlight. 

“Sheer Wind. I don’t know him but I have heard a little. I think his creators are low level and he spends most of his time practicing his flying as a way to rise his own position. He takes a lot of pride in flying and his wings,” Myth frowned a little considering what he knew, “I would guess, continuing on with competition flying, or possibly become part of the wing guard and patrol the territory.”

The little one could even do both as competitions were not held all the time. Myth turned his helm to cast a glance at Froth.

“Sheer Wind,” Froth echoed for the lack of anything more sensible crowding in his processor at the moment. A long moment later he shook himself, wings actually flaring a moment before they settled, still raised and not hugging his shoulders. 

“Those are worthy goals, and with low level creators attaining a proper rank in the wing guard is virtually impossible,” musing out loud he tore his optics from his companion and looked back up at the sky. 

“Perhaps we should see if he wishes a sponsor…” Froth never did such a thing by half, if he chose Sheer Wind? The mech would be seen through until he was at least of command rank. 

“We should have time to do so now. He should be in the competitors pavilion,” Myth nodded, planning on staying with Froth so that he could see and judge any interaction for himself. Froth appeared to appreciate Sheer Winds flying, and that might be all there is to it. At least he hoped so.

“...” Froth returned his optics to Myth for a moment of sheer surprise and then actually laughed, a soft little sound, before waving Kist over. 

“Go and see what the contestant Sheer Wing is interested in getting out of these contests, Kist, if he wishes sponsorship claim the right for me,” Kist bowed and left, leaving Froth with Myth once again.

“Dear, this is not something I can do, it would be seen as very wrong. Even Galar for all his randiness would never approach someone at the competitors pavilion to see what prize they sought! We are here to reward those that are good, not to seek pretty wings for our berths,” he shook his head, still fondly amused. 

Well that was a relief!

“Oh, I had no idea that it worked that way,” Myth hid behind one of his wings again, Froth’s reactions, that laugh and then being called ‘dear’ it was almost too much for him to contain and he had to take a moment to recompose himself. It was the most free he had seen the Ruler and they had not known each other for very long at all.

“You wouldn’t know, but I did not think that far. My apologies,” Froth nodded slightly, “Sheer Wind may seek us out to thank me, but only if he wishes to. As you can imagine, grateful or not, it is something they rarely do with me,” he shrugged and flexed his wings. 

“He is an impressive and inventive flier and deserves a chance at being the best he can be,” then he shrugged again, “other than knowing he lives up to that potential I have little to no interest in him. I will likely never see him again unless he participates in another contest I happen to attend.”

“Yes, I have heard you being described as cold. And many of my own rank wonder how I can stand being near you,” Myth shrugged, “I can understand where they are coming from but now know it is not true, you just hold different values. And I agree, Sheer Wind does deserve this chance, he is one of the strongest fliers I have had the pleasure to watch.”

Myth smiled, settling once again, though his spark was still pulsing at a slightly elevated rate.

“We don’t wish to appear approachable,” Froth nodded, more to himself than to Myth, “we are a dangerous clan and have little wish to cause rifts by acting with others as we do with our own.” 

“I am glad you agree with my assessment of him, if we are invited to other such events as this I would like your input. It is always much easier to grant boons to the deserving if you know at least little more than simply their ability to perform.”

“I gathered as much. It does make it surprising on a certain level that you tolerate me or at least at the beginning, but there is something to be gained so it does make sense,” Myth was not going to mention the possibility of something more, they had enough of that from everyone else.

“I would enjoy that. I did enjoy watching this competition. And I agree it makes it better knowing a little more about the competitors,” Myth nodded, looking back up into the sky again, it had made him wish to join them though, he did enjoy flying.

“I did find you a little too bold, but it turned out to be a good thing that you dared approach me,” and he had not found him ‘too bold’ because of the greeting itself, but more for the cornering he had done. It was the seeming calculation that had been a negative. Hmm…

“Perhaps that is worded wrong… I did not like the calculation that seemed to be in your approach and promise, the boldness is appealing as long as it is kept under control. You do possess admirable control. I don’t know really, you are… intriguing,” he paused, thinking and was pulled from his current path by Kist’s return. 

“Thank you, Kist,” the demon bowed and retreated after handing over a scroll. While he unrolled it he realized something else he hadn’t told Myth… 

“Kist is mute,” he glanced at the younger demon and then back down at the scroll before nodding with satisfaction, “Sheer Wind will be sponsored by me, there were others vying for him but Kist got it,” he flicked his wings sharply backwards before settling them in a more relaxed position. 

“Congratulation, I am not surprised to hear that Sheer Wind had others vying to be his sponsor. Is anything mentioned about his interests and goals?” Myth was curious about that, if he had been right or not.

“But Calculating… not really. I must admit my approaching you was far more opportunity and rash, not truly thought out. I did not have any goals at that time,” He shifted a little a bit uncomfortable about admitting that, it did sound rather immature thinking about it now.

“Pretty much what you guessed, though no true interest in keeping up competing,” Froth handed the scroll to Myth with a slight shrug. 

“That is good to hear, but you must learn that such actions come with a certain set of reactions and expectations. By far most are negative when its a young lone demon approaching an older and more powerful one,” Froth did not mention the huge difference in their status, which certainly did not help on the negativity of Myth’s action. 

Myth looked up from reading the scroll.

“Yeah…. Figaru already lectured me a little on that,” His wings shifted in close, tight, plating slicking down tight for a moment. He realised now how stupid and potentially dangerous his actions had been.

“Don’t worry,” he reached out and lifted Myth’s chin before he really realized what he was doing, “you have time to learn,” and he had time to remind his attendants that waking him up to things too fast could be really unpleasant. Even if he had planned to remain here less than a half groon longer it was unlikely that Myth would have found and bonded to a mate in what time he’d have needed to realize that an attraction existed. 

“You certainly do not shame me with your presence or your wit, you simply need to learn a certain level of caution, that is all,” he let go and turned back to watching the fliers that were now displaying colors as the winners showed off their prizes. Sheer Wing sported a purple sash streaked with gold, Apathy clan and a sponsorship. 

Myth keep very still, shocked. This was far more bold than he had seen Froth act with any one mech.

“I… Yes I do have time to learn,” Myth turned his attention back to the skies as some way to distract himself. This was nothing like what he had expected and was not at all sure of what to do about it. At least it seemed to be good rather than bad.

Froth hummed in response and leaned back in his chair to enjoy the company in quiet. He felt… safe. Myth was safe, his attendants were safe and this little corner of the garden was all theirs, for now.


	9. Chapter 9

However it was not Galar and Relar that joined them when servants arrived with the evening meal. 

“Hello Ruler Froth, Myth, I hope it is okay I looked in on you?” Figaru had his own attendant with him and also following along were Luster and Nori, carrying goblets and plates from Froth’s own luggage, as was the custom at a ‘picnic’ like this. He was glad, for once, that there was more than one set packed, or it would have looked rather horrible, with Myth eating off whatever set they managed to dig up. 

“Of course, Consort,” he was not sure that Figaru actually was that yet, but it was so much better to be polite than to label someone as completely temporary. He knew some would undoubtedly do so, but he was not one of them. Besides he liked Figaru, the young anger demon was so tightly controlled that he was a pleasure to be with in a relaxed setting. 

“You are very much welcome, Consort,” Myth smiled, he had been wondering if he would meet Figaru this time, though he supposed that he might have come looking for them since he had not gone wondering. The young Anger demon did seem to hold quite an interest in Froth and himself, not that he could blame him though, he would be interested if it were someone else was in a similar situation, at least would have been before he had met Froth.

“Thank you,” Figaru smiled and settled down, his own attendant placing utensils and goblet before him as Luster and Nori was doing the same and the servants placing dishes and flasks on the table. 

“If you don’t mind, ruler, I would like to ask Myth how he is finding the orn?” Froth simply waved a hand and nodded slightly before turning to Nori and asking for the food he wanted. He paused only for a moment to point from Luster to Myth, another thing he had forgotten that Myth would not know was expected. 

“So, how do you enjoy the competitions, and the company,” Figaru just waved his attendant at the table, not bothering to tell what was by now well known to the mech. And he was far more interested in what Myth might have to say than in stuffing his face with delicacies. 

Myth took a moment to examine what was available, pointing out a few things he would like to try as he considered his answer.

“I have been greatly enjoying myself this orn. The company have been wonderful, Rulers Galar and Relar are both very easy to get along with. And the competitions were nothing short of spectacular. How have you been enjoying your orn?” There was no need to mention Froth, the ease with which they sat together should say all that was needed there.

“Oh, its been... “ Figaru made a move that wasn’t quite distaste but not really happy either, “up and down to be honest,” he nodded to Froth, well aware that had it been anyone but the apathy ruler he’d have lied through his dentals. But Froth got annoyed by lies… like all other strong feelings, and his bold ‘political’ lies were one of the few things that Figaru had never learned to conceal well. 

“Argo has made it very clear he considers me of a certain status, but not all catch on quickly,” his wings trembled as he, once again, remembered the feel of unwelcome hands on them.

Froth narrowed his optics at the spike of genuine revulsion, but concluded that he wasn’t supposed to ‘hear’ the conversation. Figaru would bring it up with Argo himself, as it should be between lovers… or ruler and consort. But Argo had better decide soon, Figaru could not wait forever.

“Oh I am sorry to hear that you have suffered such unpleasantness. It is little wonder you sought us out,” Myth shook his helm slowly, “At least you are with friends here.”

Myth reached out and lightly touched Figaru’s arm in a show of support, and friendship.

“Thank you,” and Figaru’s smile contained real gratitude as he turned his hand around and caught Myth’s in a gentle squeeze. 

“Eventually it will stop I suppose, for one reason or another. Until then I’ll just try not to let anyone corner me more than I can help it,” Figaru let go and took his plate from his attendant, “thank you, El, you can go relax with the others for a bit.” 

El looked more terrified than happy but slinked off and nervously approached Bel, the youngest of his own attendants. Froth shook his head, as if any of them would hurt such an obvious demonling, not even fully grown yet by the looks of it. Figaru was probably training him, which was good because Argo had no patience whatsoever for that.

“Still, you should not have to deal with it now. But enough of that dark subject,” Myth withdrew his hand and smiled in thanks at Luster, indicating with a small gesture that he could go join the others.

“How are things with Ruler Argo? Or is it still more of the same?”

“The same yes, no hoping for miracles in a few orn, I fear,” Figaru laughed, and it was a genuinely happy laugh. For all of Argo’s flaws, he loved him and he would not dream of demanding more than the ruler was willingly giving. He’d dream… but that was it. 

“Now, I saw that someone sponsored a certain young flier! Did you have a hand in that? Sheer Wind is such a nice young mech, but he’s really not of any power aside from his flying,” leaning forward a little he indicated keen interest with his whole chassis. 

“I did advise Ruler Froth on what I knew of each of the competitors, however beyond that I had no hand in it. Though I do believe Sheer Wind does deserve the chance and opportunity this will bring,” Myth glanced at Froth for a moment as he mentioned him.

“Good of you! Not everyone would have dared,” Figaru grinned, optics twinkling mischievously. A lot in Myth situation would be so insecure they’d hardly say a peep for fear of saying the wrong thing. However the young Pride demon seemed to have a bit of the other way around, he didn’t always shut up even when it was the wisest thing to do. On the other hand he was still alive and unscarred and had been… well. Figaru felt just slightly gleeful about it all. 

It was nice to see a drama that did not involve him for a change!

Froth kept half an audio receptor on the conversation but otherwise ignored that there was nothing but dinner and displays to follow near him. 

“Well, my opinion was asked for and most of the information was just in general conversation, when Rulers Galar and Relar were still seated with us,” Myth shrugged, it was very normal to discuss the contestants at they took their turn. Picking at the food on his plate Myth found something that almost had him moan in delight. It was a solid round treat of some type.

“You like those?” Figaru’s optics flickered to Froth and then back to the selection on the table.

“Very much so,” Myth nodded, a little embarrassed that he had been that obvious, but it really had taken him by surprise.

“Good! It’s some of Argo’s favorites, I’m sure you could get the recipe,” or at least Froth could. Figaru wasn’t not above a little bit of subtle suggestiveness. Or maybe not so subtle, not that he cared as long as he didn’t jeopardize his good standing with the Apathy ruler. 

“I would like it if you enjoyed yourself to the fullest at these events,” he smiled brightly, “with all things!”

Froth twitched a little bit at that, but otherwise didn’t react. It wasn’t that he doubted Figaru, he couldn’t, but the mech certainly had his words carry double meaning.

Was everyone in on this?

“Oh, that would be wonderful, these are truly delightful. I will have to be sure to ask later then,” Myth did understand that Figaru was hinting that Froth should get the recipe for him, but it was best not to push him too far. He had noticed the twitch. It was surprising him how sensitive to the smaller reactions and movements he was now, or at least was around Froth.

“Do you have any favourites here?” Myth indicated the spread before them.

“Sure,” Figaru’s smile turned into a grin and he tilted his plate, pointing to the small portions of all sorts of different things. 

“I especially like the things that’s garnished with mechakoi eggs, like things that are tangy and salt~”

“I will take a small walk,” Froth was pretty sure, okay, he was completely sure, that Figaru had not meant anything with that last bit. But it was nevertheless pretty much the description of the taste of transfluid and at this moment in time he didn’t need any reminders that he could probably berth Myth this very dark cycle if he wanted to. 

If he was a disrespectful fragger… 

Myth turned to watch as Froth strode off feeling rather confused, but did not call out. He respected Froth and realized that he, for some reason, needed space right now.

Turning back to Figaru, Myth decided not to worry about it for now.

“I find I prefer the sharper flavours, and a bit on the bitter side, though I find sweet and sour to be a wonderful combination,” Myth continued on the conversation, even though he was still wondering about why Froth had chosen to leave at that moment.

"Ah, then you should try those and," Figaru waved El over and had him serve Myth a plate of delicacies. The three remaining apathy demons hovering close by to learn, presumably, Myth's likes and dislikes. 

They kept talking and new dishes arrive to be tried and suddenly Figaru realized that it was getting very late and that he was probably keeping Froth away.

"I had better flee, it's only half a joor till the moondance begins," he rose and went around the table to give Myth a quick hug.

“Oh, my the time has flown. Yes, you had best be off or else your beloved will be wondering where your are, or who has stolen you away,” Myth returned the hug, then shooed him off. Only when Figaru was gone did Myth wonder where Froth was and worry that they, with their conversation or something else had chased him off, he was wondering if perhaps it might be something he had said or done, not that he could think of anything.


	10. Chapter 10

“Did you enjoy your time with Figaru?” the question was soft, and Froth smiled as much as he would permit himself at the slightly antsy looking young Pride demon. Excited for the dance? Angry? Nervous? He couldn’t taste much of anything from him right now. 

“Oh yes, I did. Did you enjoy your walk?” Myth was relieved but also slightly concerned when Froth returned so soon after Figaru had left, that had to mean that their conversation, or at least something about the anger demon being there had chased Froth off.

“It was pleasant, I found out where Galar and Relar hid and I actually met Sheer WInd, though he was too shy to say more than a garbled hello,” or too scared, Froth had not probed to find out. But most had been occupied with other things and he had been left alone, and it really had cleared his processor a bit. As well as cooled other parts of him… 

“I hope you will forgive my abrupt abandonment, I simply needed a bit of time to… think,” think was as good as any other word, “are you ready to go to the dance?” 

“Sounds pleasant. I can understand the need to have space to think. And yes I am ready.” Myth was still a bit confused by why Froth had left but did not blame him, so there was nothing to forgive. Myth smiled and stood, stretching out his wings for a moment to get any kinks out of them.

“So where were Rulers Relar and Galar hiding?”

“Well, they are enjoying some quiet… hm, somewhat quiet time with their dates. It seemed that Relar thought that the attendant he had lent to Galar for the occasion might as well get some training,” not that Froth could see how he’d be able to get better at oral, but he had declined to be a study object in the teaching. 

Froth offered Myth his arm as a dutiful date should. 

“I have been informed that this Moondance will take place under the actual moons, so there will be some that fly and you will have to be aware of couples taking wing or suddenly broken off dance patterns,” he didn’t think he needed to explain why, not when Myth had danced the moondance before. And his reason why certain things and Myth in combination really did not need to be in his head.

Myth gracefully accepted the offered arm.

“Oh dancing in the sky. I have tried a bit of that, but not much because of the intimacy and I was too young at the time I was learning. I will make sure to keep aware of those around us. And I should not be surprised with Rulers Relar and Galar,” Myth chuckled lightly. No not surprised at all.

“Oh neither of those will go off,” Froth glanced oddly at Myth then shook his head lightly. At times there were odd holes in the younger demon’s education, “neither of them is bonded or has found one to bond with yet.” 

“No, no, that is not what I meant I already knew that,” Myth shook his helm, “I should have made it more clear. I was referring to where and how you found them. I know that while they are lovers they have no intention of bonding each other.”

“Ah, sorry, I had…” actively forced himself to forget it for the moment, “forgotten about that question. Galar will lead the dance, I am sure Argo has something planned, there is a flavor to… hm, we shall see I guess.” 

“I would not be surprised, Ruler Argo does not do things like this by halves, if he is planning on anything that is,” Myth grinned, Figaru would be so happy if Agro was planning a surprise.

Froth hummed in response and continued leading Myth though the garden, along paths lit by orbs of spell fire. They led to the top tire, which was not a garden but a giant paved plaza inlayed with the symbol of Unicron. All ruler towers had something like it, some bigger, some smaller, some fancier some plainer. This was however a very beautiful version, and certainly the right place for a moondance, asking the blessing of life that only Unicron could grant. 

“Here we are, dear, do you wish to be inside or outside of the circle?” Froth knew he should technically be inside, but he would let Myth chose. As he was not of the desire or lust aspect he was not quite as important as for example Galar. 

“Inside I believe, both because of your status and we will less likely be in the way of those wishing to sneak off,” Myth quickly explained his choice and reason. He knew the rules of the moon dance.

“Good,” Froth hadn’t needed Myth to list his reasonings but it was fine that he did. It was a good reminder that the young mech did his very best to not be a burden, a reminder that for all his seeming assurance he was still nervous, and very young indeed. 

He lead the way through the gathering crowd and found that Relar had made a space for him with the other rulers. It seemed everyone else was far more confident of what he would choose when it came to Myth… 

“I will lead, but I am sure you remember that,” he gave one of his small smiles as he slid into the formation with ease.

From above it would look like an ever widening spiral being born. 

“Yes, I did remember.” Myth returned the smile, coming up to take his position. Myth felt a thrill, and the seed of arousal settle. Of course that was rather normal for this dance, but for some reason Myth felt that it was born of a different reason and had more to do with his partner than a blessing from Unicron or magic of the beginning of the dance itself.

Another sort of hum started, one that every demon could feel in their very struts and joints. A massive gathering of unfocused power. Froth loved this part of the dance, feeling like he was an integral part of one of the spells he usually wielded. Feeling like part of a whole… a rather hot part, but that was how all felt. 

Befitting to the name, Charr’s three moons were already rising and their light was soon the only light provided as the spellfire globes winked out one by one. It was beautiful, it was powerful. 

It was a very special kind of ecstasy. 

Froth stepped forward and grasped Myth’s right hand, pulling the other close enough that he could have his other hand slightly above his waist. 

“Ready?” 

Myth reached up with his left hand, placing it on Froth’s shoulder.

“Yes,” He said simply. Letting the unfocused magic flow through him.

It was easy from then on, you had to be taught the dance at first, but the orn you learned to let the pattern of the magic guide you you would never be able to forget how to dance it. Froth trusted magic more than most, this had always been one of his favorite things to learn…

He forgot time and place, except for feeling the dance patterns in the magic. And oddly enough, for once, he did not forget the mech in his arms. Myth was as real as the power flowing through and around them. 

Froth was the most amazing lead partner Myth had ever had the pleasure to dance with. Letting his moves guide them, they glided through the patterns in the magic, patterns that he felt far more keenly than ever before. It was strange, but somehow when partners started breaking pattern it was almost as if the magic guided them around each other and back into the bigger pattern. Time, place and all else but completing the dance, completing the pattern with Froth, slipped away.

He had not even realised moving in closer, in adding subtle wing movements that accented each step they took.

When the magic broke up it felt like a physical loss of some kind. Froth held on to the one thing that did not ache with it, and only slowly became aware that he was holding a warm pliable frame close, hands under trembling wings. 

“Myth?” 

“Hmm,” Myth felt a little dazed when the magic stopped flowing, but he felt safe. That one word, his name, broke though pulling him back to reality.

Resettling his wings loosely, Myth tilted his helm to look Froth in the optics, not really aware yet of how or where they were standing. 

“That was indescribable,” Was the first coherent thing he thought to say.

“It…” he almost said ‘it always is’ but, “it was. How are you feeling?” drained if his shaking was anything to go by, but Froth wouldn’t make assumptions. It was late, the moonlight slanted entirely different than from when they began and from the color only one moon still lighted the sky. It was time to say good cycle for now. No matter what his attendants thought of it!

“Rather drained and a little out of it. And how are you feeling?” Myth could not detect any shaking but that did not really mean much, simply that Froth was far more use to having magic flow through him like that without letting it drain him. He still did not move away. Still did not look around.

“Less drained and out of it, very relaxed for once,” a bit of a purr snuck into his voice and Froth found it sensible to step away. Not so much that he took away Myth’s support, but enough that he could indicate that nothing else would happen this night. One of them had to do it, and Myth did not seem stable enough for it. 

“You need your berth,” he had barely said the words before Bel and Luster defidently shouldered him out of the way. Kist and Nori was right behind them, fussing over him rather than Myth. 

“Be well… I suspect we shall see each other soon.” 

“Yes, I am not up to anything else this night,” Myth nodded, not happy about Froth moving away, he was warm! but understanding that the best thing for him right now was rest. 

“Until then, all the best,” Myth was proud to have said anything let alone two sentences coherently.

Froth murmured some sort of pleasantry back and then let Kist and Nori take over. He wasn’t tired in the conventional sense, not like Myth was. It was a weariness and an ache that came with having to hold back from trying to use the magic that he had been a channel for.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn’t till late the next orn that he was told just what Argo had done during the dance, and when he learned he promptly turned over and recharged on. They would not be seeing Argo or Figaru for several orn and he was still tired and achy!

Myth did not wake at all the next orn, he had been that tired, though once he woke he was glad to be able to start feeding straight away. Even though they were not in the same room he could still taste his creator's Pride. Moving down to find them it was not long before he found out why they were so proud. Of course other than that he had completed the Moondance with Ruler Froth. Ruler Argo had asked Figaru to bond with him during the dance. The bonding of a ruler was a major and rare event.

Once he was refueled though Myth headed straight back to his lonely nest, he was still tired and strangely enough still feeling the arousal from the dance.

It was around the eighth orn after the dance that Froth gave up waiting for Argo to play his date game again, or indeed gave up on seeing the ruler for most of the rest of his stay there. Not that he blamed him, he just hoped Figaru could still walk and fly afterwards!

So, without a dating game to play he decided to take it into his own hands. He sent Kist, because Kist knew how to do things without giving away what might be behind them. It came with age, such a skill. 

It was a simple invitation for a garden picnic, a chance to talk and relax without a lot of mechs around them. Like all rulers he could use some of the private gardens that belonged to Argo, and he intended to do so. Argo would be busy elsewhere as it were. 

With Ruler Argo otherwise occupied Myth did not hold much hope of seeing Froth again, despite the promise that they would. So he was rather surprised when Kist showed up with an invitation from Froth.

Smiling at the attendant Myth requested his assistance in getting ready, to which he got a small smile and caught a mischievous glint in Kist’s optics. Following Kist to the location Myth felt amused, it appeared that he had been right and that the elder apathy demon approved of him as a possible match for Froth.

Froth was not used to dating, anyone… It did not mean he did not have any idea about how to go about, just that they were highly theoretical. And mostly book related, or relate to his own kin who could be very direct when the mood took them. Take his own Creators, his Sire had literally rammed his Carrier from the sky and pretty much ravaged him. Granted they had known each other for a long time while they were demonlings and sparklings before all that, but at the time of said ramming they had not seen each other for over a hundred vorn. 

Somehow Froth did not think Myth would be much amused by such a direct courting. Or such a short one, unless you looked at the grand scheme of things. No, Pride demons, nearly all the other kin except rage were much more sophisticated in their approach. Granted most of his own kin were too, his Creators had done it in an uncommon, but certainly not unused manner. It still left him without much in the way of secondhand experience when it came to this ‘getting to know and romancing someone’ business. 

It was frankly annoying. 

So he was nervous, and annoyed at his attendants whom as a result made themselves scarce among the garden crystal clusters. Cranky apathy rulers were dangerous beings… 

Myth noticed that Kist made himself scarce when they came into sight of Froth, not that he could blame him, the Ruler did look agitated and with this being the Apathy Ruler, that meant a lot.

“Hello, Ruler Froth,” Myth greeted him nonetheless, he was expected.

“You do not have to use my title, Myth,” he rose, almost instantly calmed by the fact that the pride demon had shown up. Then he hesitated and took a step back, hand gesturing a little helplessly at their table and chairs, hidden away intimately in a small nook made by two towering old crystal clusters and a group of tall crystal spires. 

“If you would join me? And… you look good,” Froth did manage not to make the second part a question, though it was a near miss. 

“As you wish. And thank you, I requested Kist’s assistance in preparing before coming here,” Myth stepped forwards taking a seat at the indicated table.

“I assume you must have heard the good news that Ruler Argo had finally chosen to bond Figaru,” Not really knowing what to do or expect Myth started with pleasantries.

“I was informed as soon as I woke after the moondance,” Froth nodded and settled on the other chair, flickering his wings back in a rare display of his uncertainty. That was one thing that most text on this courting thing had in common, don’t hide all you feel. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with that, or comfortable at all… 

“And you have been well?” was the next thing that he managed to think of to ask. It was a standard question, a horribly polite one. But it was better than to say some of the other things on his processor. 

“Yes. Even though I had to hide until I had properly recovered as everyone wanted to know details. Such as: How I met you, How I got to be your partner for the dance, what was it like?” Myth huffed a little and resettled his wings, “Very annoying when that is all they want to talk about. And how have you been?”

Myth was curious, Froth was being unusually expressive, “And what is the reason for this little meeting? I do not mind at all, simply curious.”

“No questions about the Ruler’s gardens?” Froth hedged as he tried to get some order into his scattered thoughts. Myth could be very direct, something he admired a great deal, but right now wished far, far gone.

“I… wish to know you,” he was not going to say ‘court’ yet. Even if that was what this would eventually be.

Myth frowned a little, Froth was acting very strange but he did not know if he should call him out on it yet or not.

“I know visiting Ruler’s can use the gardens as we are now, but that otherwise they are only for the rulers personal use,” Myth did not see what else he might have to know about them.

“I am flattered. I find I also have a desire to know you,” He smiled trying to hide his nervousness at admitting that, even though it was not the same as admitting anything else, anything more.

“No, I meant from your friends, none of them wished to know about the gardens or the conjuring plaza?” he smiled a little bit at that, apparently Myth could be very literal too. 

He had to swallow when Myth used the word ‘desire’. Yes, since the dance desire had been simmering everytime he thought of the younger demon. He had had many a partner in such dances, and none had ever intruded upon his awareness of the magic like Myth. Nor had any of them lingered in his memory. 

“Then we have matching plans. This is the best I could think of before having talked to you as you seemed to enjoy the gardens during the contests?” 

“Well sure all young demons around here seem to want to try and get a peek at the gardens and platform. I think that is largely because it is forbidden,” Myth huffed a little still unsure of exactly what Froth had meant.

“I suppose we do. And yes, they are very beautiful. Makes me wonder how other Rulers gardens compare, how yours does,” Myth was rather off balance, this was not how he was use to Froth acting.

“You are unhappy?” he could feel it, he would have had to have been magic blind not to as focused as he was on the younger demon. And Myth felt… unsettled, yes, unsettled not unhappy. 

“I apologize, you are unsettled. Have I done too much in asking for time alone with you?”

“I… what? No,” Myth sighed and shook his helm.

“No, it is more that I am confused and, yes unsettled with how you are acting. It’s not what I have come to expect and I cannot figure out any reason for it to be so,” Myth drooped a little feeling his spark constrict.

“Myth…” Froth hesitated and then reached out to take one of the other’s hands, “I shouldn’t say this, but you are not of my kin and what you know is muddled at best and wrong at worst. This is a preliminary to courting. This is what my kin do when they wish to know if they are compatible enough to start a real courting. It is this or an outright attack which ends in bonding or killing,” he shrugged a little stiffly.

“Oh, but that still does not explain how differently you were acting?” It kind of came out as a question, “Yes this way is much better then.”

Myth was rather stunned not really able to think of anything else to say. He held onto the hand in his, not wanting to let go.

“Different… ah, Myth, I am acting as I would with one of my own. Showing you how I feel, I know its still, still muted? compared to how your kin display but,” he gestured with the hand not currently being strangled to death, “we, I am not your kin, I cannot give you the grand gestures that Argo has done for Figaru. I cannot be so blatant, but that doesn't mean I am not willing to give you this, let you see that I am more than the cold projection that is all most outsiders ever see.” 

Myth shook his helm and laughed a little, “I realised most of that. No, what I meant was the hedging. From what I have seen you usually either ignore something you don’t want to talk about, politely say so directly, or be rather blunt about that you mean.”

Myth relaxed his grip, wings canted a little in apology, “I had already seen past the cold projection. That is a large part of why I am here, why I am interested. I like what I have seen.”

“I hedge because I have never even gotten this far before. I have never seen or met someone who interested me enough to get my thoughts away from magic. Or danced the moondance with someone who wasn’t forgotten as soon as the magic of the blessing rose up,” Froth frowned hesitantly. 

“My Creators knew, and their Creators separated them so they would not mate too soon. The moment they were allowed back together they... “ he stopped and shook his wings, “my sire picked my Carrier out of the sky and they bonded in full public. It is like that sometimes,” he knew he wanted Myth, he knew if he waited too long he might just do something like that. Hence trying this courting. Preliminary courting. 

He was going to strangle Kist! Or at least give it a good try… 

“I don’t know how to do this in anything but theory.”

“Ah, so this is very much different than what you know. Your kin might call this preliminary courting, but as far as I understand it this is very much how courting is mostly done. Big gestures are not always done and are very individual. Amusingly it is also how friends sometimes behave, such as my conversations with Figaru,” Myth chuckled relaxing.

“However I do very much want my future mate to be my friend, someone I can share everything with, not just simply love but to mean everything to me,” Myth shrugged, but felt better for explaining that, before continuing, “The best advice I have ever heard was, ‘be yourself’ and then you either feel the connection or you don’t. It can take time and oftentimes can be mistaken for strong friendship, so you have to keep your optics open.”

“Preliminary courting ends in friendship as often as in an actual courting,” Froth nodded once and then huffed, “I like you, I even feel desire for you. I want to know more about you, I want to know you,” he nodded again, dermas pressed tight. 

“It is not a known situation, I have no experience with it and I find myself… annoyed by that, though not by you. It is simply how it is and I will manage it as best I can, all I want from you at this point is time and patience.”

“That is something I can easily give. I find myself curious now, I have seen the grandeur of Ruler Argo’s gardens,” Myth gestured around them, “how does the ones on your own palace compare?”

It was something easy, an attempt to chase away any awkwardness and move onto a lighter subject.


	12. Chapter 12

“Mm,” Froth glanced around on reflex and then laughed softly, “how it compares? My home is larger, we are only one clan but we are a clan of many because we have never split off like most do. We do not do well in small groups. Ah, that was not your question… my private gardens are larger, the public ones are too. If you would like them better or not, I am not sure…”

“Larger, is that the only difference?” Myth asked teasing just a little, surprisingly finding that rather easy to do. Surprising or not it was a good sign though.

“No, of course not,” Froth shook his head with another small laugh, “but how much difference depends on what garden. We have many for the purpose of food growing, that are kept so that one can enjoy walking there. And of course pleasure gardens, with no use but that of enjoyment… and pleasure.” 

“I believe that the tower of the Apathy clan is somewhat older than this tower, the structure much resembles a mountain with lush pocket valleys all over its visage.” 

“Oh. Now I am interested in seeing it. it sounds like an amazing place to see either from within or from the air, if it is anything like I am imagining. And the Conjuring Plaza?” Myth was enwrapped, enjoying the visuals he kept on getting, different angles different perspectives, but wanting to know how close he was to the actual truth.

“Unlike here it is on the very top… the central structure is a tower, perhaps the original one, we don’t actually know, and the top of that is the Conjuring Plaza. It is not as big as yours, but I dare claim is it more beautiful,” Froth was amused, leaning forward a little, “I could show you? I have a holo orb I always bring with me…”

“I would love to see it,” Myth also leant forwards contained and controlled eagerness clearly evident, this was more than he had hoped for.

“Mm…” it took a moment before Froth managed to pull back and gesture at seemingly nothing. The nothing was filled with Bel and he told him to get the holo orb, while he wrestled his insides under control again. It didn’t help that Myth was so… so… 

“It will take a moment, are you well? I didn’t…” he hadn’t meant to start anything, cause anything. This was just to get to know each other. 

“I understand, and that is fine. Yes I am well,” If a bit aroused but that was usual now since after the Moon dance, he was putting it down to the remnants of the magic lingering, especially considering their current situation, it made sense.

“And are you well?” Myth had to ask, wondering what had prompted the question.

“Not really, no, I am not used to feeling out of control,” Froth actually chuckled throatily at that. 

“There is a lot of things I am not use to, things I will have to deal with now,” a small quirk of a smile, “I think you are worth it.” 

Myth ducked his helm a little and blushed at that, “And what such things are those? In what ways has your control slipped?”

Really was he trying to make himself embarrassed, or blush more? Myth sighed internally at himself, him and his curious nature.

“You mean you haven’t noticed?” Froth knew he had, “all ways, or I would not be here, with you, now. I am distracted, I am… emotional…”

“I had noticed some, but I am dealing with a lot of new things too. I have never felt this strongly about anyone before. Having the good opinion of one, of you, overriding having the favourable opinion of many. I have felt arousal before but not this strong. It is almost scary how fast all this happened, how fast my spark locked onto you. You are not the only one experiencing new things here,” Myth admitted a soft smile forming, it was rather amazing that he was affecting Froth so much, and a little scary.

“That is good, and slightly disturbing, but at least we can discover it all together, hmm?” Froth was leaning forwards again, leaning closer… A short low sound interrupted him and he sat up straight to look at Bel who was holding out the orb as if he expected it could save his life. 

Yes, he’d been that cranky. 

“Thank you, Bel, I don’t think I’ll need all of you for the next couple of joor, figure out a schedule, hmm?” he delicately plucked the offered orb from Bel’s hands and put it on the table between Myth and him. In its depth was a perfect view of his home as someone circled it on wing. 

Myth was distracted from answering by Bel returning. He peered into the orb and gasped in delight.

“That is beautiful,” He was almost mesmerised watching it as the angles changed and he could see more.

“The design is very different than anything else I have seen….”

“It is very old, and have been enlarged many a time. Probably have also been partially destroyed at times,” Froth was too busy looking at Myth to look at his home though. The response to his home was pleasing indeed. And fascinating, it wasn’t often he had a chance at seeing his home though the optics of another…

“I can see, they did try to keep to a similar style with the repairs, Old and scarred but still standing strong, and all the more beautiful for it. I admire scars earned either in battle or by pushing ones boundaries. I have a few from learning to fly in the wilds,” Myth spread his left wing showing the knitted tear in the membrane close to his frame.

Froth swallowed and battled down the urge to touch. 

“One orn I would love to touch that,” he didn’t hold back on saying it, and didn’t try to hide that he liked what he saw. 

“You have seen most of my scars, they come from many different things…”

“All you have to do is ask, and I will let you,” Myth refolded his wing a little amused and aroused by the reaction it gained.

“Will you tell me the stories of how you got some of your scars?” Myth asked rather interested, optics flicking from scar to scar that was visible from how they sat.

"Do not tempt me, Myth, it is difficult enough without you playing coy," but Froth smiled, rather making the admonishment moot. 

"Hmm, energon thirsty are we? Which one would you like to hear about?" he pulled his wings back a little and sat up straighter. 

“I did not mean to tempt, I take it that you really like scars then,” That was not that unusual, demons were the most violent of the three, Mortals, Angelica and Demons. And as such scars were not seen as a bad thing unless they were gotten in dishonour.

“Maybe a little. Hmmm, the one running down from your right shoulder and across the top of your chest,” There was pride and honour in battle with a worthy opponent and Froth had had many worthy opponents. Myth pointed out the scar he was referring to, but did not move to touch it.

“Apathy demons fight more than most and like scars a lot, yes,” Froth touched the scar that was pointed out and shook his head, “you would be that lucky, wouldn’t you?” 

“It is from my accencien to ruler, Myth. The old ruler… we do not grow old easily, or fast as you well know. Essentially we are immortal except that what magic we do tear at us, uses us, like we use it. Someone who uses energon magic as a rule will destroy himself faster than anyone who only uses it when necessary. Sorry, I will get to the scar,” he smiled a little abashedly. 

“The ruler before me chose energon magic whenever he could, he fell addicted to the sheer power and ignored the consequences. He started ignoring us, the clan… until he tried to kill one of his attendants. I challenged him then and there, you see I was an attendant too at that point, and we fought… he very nearly killed me,” he stroked down the scar and his wings twitched unhappily at the memory.

“Every wound inflicted swelled his power, whether it was to him or me, the spilling of energon engorged it. And that was my saving, he got so lost in drinking the power, in causing pain instead of killing, that I managed to slash his throat open… even he could not survive that,” he shrugged. 

“I managed to land and got fairly well swamped, next thing I remember I was the ruler of my clan. It was not the ambition I had had, but I cannot say that I do not like it… and I keep well away from unreasoned energon magic,” Froth shuddered. He only ever used energon fueled magic when it was in coalition. Using it alone was too great a risk... 

“Oh, wow. Well I am glad that you won that fight. Which other scars are from that fight?” Myth was curious Froth would have gained a good many scars from that, especially if he had nearly died from them.

“What was your ambition then?” Admiration swelled within Myth for Froth, that was a just fight, one that had had to happen, and by Unicron’s will Froth was the one and he had succeeded.

“This,” he twisted and extended one wing, awkwardly pointing to a jagged scar by the base of said wing, “and well, a lot of other minor ones, but those two were the ones that nearly killed me.” 

“I simply wanted to be a scholar, many of us are that because we have such great scores of magic,” Froth shook his head, “we compete in less violent ways when our anger isn’t aroused. On knowledge and magical displays.” 

“Sounds as if Pride demons would have enough to feed on, just would be a lot more subtle that we are use too. Many seem to think there would be nothing or very little for them to feed on amongst your clan.

That is rather modest ambitions. My ambitions were or are, simply to find a mate who is at least a lord, one whom I can help and assist in my own way. I have never desired power for myself,” Myth offered with a small shrug, many were surprised by his seeming lack of ambition. Most Pride demons were very ambitious.

“I never said you would not be able to feed well there,” Froth rumbled, amused at the thought of his clan being… well, “I think there would be little to fight over in fact. Unlike here and you are taught to let your emotions be as accessible as possible.”

“At least a lord?” a chuckle escaped, “well, we shall see on that. I would say it is a good ambition to support another, certainly a good one for someone who knows they are interested in being a consort rather than a lord themselves. Have you… hmm, have you sought any education for being a consort?” that might be an impolite question, it was not among apathy demons, but he actually did not know about Pride demons. And he wasn’t specifically asking if Myth had been educated in pleasing his potential mate. There were plenty of other things important for a consort, things that he was honestly more interested in hearing about.


	13. Chapter 13

The mirth died and Myth flicked his wings at that comment.

“The instructor refused to take me, saying his classes were full of demons far more likely to become a consort for anyone of significant enough rank,” There was bitterness there, but not directed at Forth, no, Myth knew that one of the spots had been reserved for their own creation and others by lower level demons who could pay the fees for several vorn before being taken in. While he could not say for sure, Myth suspected that the instructor was mated to a greed aspect demon.

“I see,” Froth tilted his head slightly, watching Myth closely, “do you know what you would have been taught in such a class?” 

“Etiquette, a lot of etiquette. A consorts responsibilities to their mate in public and a little of in private…” Myth frowned trying to think if there was anything else he had been told of those classes.

“That is about it, rather much like a trophy, now that I think about it. I don’t recall them mentioning any lessons about how a consort can help their mate, other than how to look good and not humiliate them.”

“And most would have been about being a mate to your own kin, I was curious if you knew that… such classes would not have helped you much with me, nor with my kin. As for the private aspect I would prefer to teach my own consort…” Froth flicked his wings stiffly at the idea of a trained berthpet for a consort and shook his head. 

“Many high level demons take consorts for the trophy value. It doesn't mean there is not love there, just that it is fueled by mutual need more than anything else,” and the humiliation? If anyone was stupid enough to mate someone they did not love. Well, Incubi prince Feal had been a prime example of someone who thought a loveless bond would be a good idea. And he was still unmated, even his own didn’t want him. 

“Well then it seems that if this works out that it was a good thing that I did not get those classes. Still the reasoning annoys me, I think he is mated to a greed aspect demon, because he wanted me to pay a premium just to hold a place in the waiting list for when a spot opened up,” Myth huffed, shaking his helm again, but a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Or maybe he just had a greedy nature, Myth, either way it is not a good thing in a teacher. I think perhaps your Creators have done a better job in preparing you,” Froth reached out and took one of Myth’s hands in his own, turning it over and using one claw to follow the thin seams in the palm of it.

“You are unfailingly polite, just a bit bold and certainly capable of catching someone’s optics on the merit of your looks alone. Though that was not what made me remember you…”

“I am pleased to hear that you think so. I am very proud of my creators and happy with my upbringing. So what did make you remember me?” Myth asked curious, watching the path Froth’s claw took tracing the seams in his palm, it tickled a little, but was too nice in other ways to even consider pulling away.

“Your control, not precisely flawless but you tried, as excited as you were you did your very best not to grate on me. And of course that,” Froth’s voice dropped into a deep purr and suddenly the hand was caught by his two, claws resting dangerously on the wrist seam, “dangerous, foolish promise.”

Myth could not hold back the shudder of arousal. He did not fear that Froth would hurt him, not now, but the thrill of danger, no matter that he knew it was false had made his core temperature jump.

“It was dangerous and foolish both, but I cannot regret it,” Myth looked up catching Froth’s optics, “Not since it brought me here, to a moment I had hardly allowed myself to dream of with anyone.”

“As long as I have your word that you will not act so foolish again,” Froth was a little surprised at the ready response to something that had mostly been play from his side. Not that he would complain, he knew he could be intense and having a potential mate react with favor to that… 

“I however should not be teasing you with what I will not give you yet,” he reluctantly let go of the hand he had captured and sat back with a heavy huff. 

"As long as I have yours that you won't drive me into a state where I feel the need to," Myth countered.

"I promise," He relented after only a moment, before Froth could form a reply.

“Hm,” Froth looked sceptical, “I highly doubt I can drive you into a state where you would need to promise anyone but me such a thing.”

Myth fought back a second shudder, the things Froth could get him to promise him if he got him into the right state…

“You are still teasing me,” Myth pouted, but the effect was ruined by the smile that kept twitching at the corners of his lips.

“Perhaps we should move onto a safer topic.”

“Perhaps, what then is a safer topic?” Froth lifted an optical ridge questioningly. 

“I am not actually sure,” Myth admitted, frowning.

“I suppose we could move onto those mundane, but apparently very important topics such as favourite flavour of energon.”

“Boring, I wouldn’t say and safe…” Froth stopped himself and shook his head, “No, no I should behave, shouldn’t I? Well, I do not really have a favorite flavor in all honesty, they all have their merits, and fit to different moods and… activities.” 

“You?” he questioned back, curious and well, maybe it would help Myth calm down. 

“I prefer the sharper flavours, but I do enjoy most flavours to one degree or another, some combinations are also good, such as sweet and sour,” Myth shrugged, “And yes, we both should behave ourselves.”

“Demons are not precisely known for behaving,” Froth huffed and pushed back in his chair, wings flopping a bit in a gesture of petulance. 

“If I wasn’t serious about this I wouldn’t hesitate to take you to berth. How ironic though that if I wasn’t serious about this I wouldn’t be looking at you with desire at all... It has long been my policy to not berth demons that might actually think I would have more than a passing interest in them. The lust aspects do not have such problems,” he gestured with a claw, to signify the annoyance with something other than a growl. 

“This may be more difficult than I thought it would be…” 

Myth grinned, “And back on dangerous topics. We do seem to like misbehaving.”

“I have had a few lovers but nothing serious since I have had my seals broken. None have I desired like I desire you though. Another potentially dangerous topic, what did the patterns painted on my wings mean, last time we met?” Myth lent back, wings canting to show his current state, wondering if he could get Froth to brake and take him, but also wondering if that would be a good idea or a possible deal breaker.

“Hmm,” Froth growled low, more to himself than at Myth, and looked his fill. The foolish little tease… But Myth had shown that he had his share of dare devilment, and a penance for small rebellions too. Life with him would not be boring at least. 

“Kist… laid claim on you, for the clan of Apathy, in the old glossa. His way of telling me that my attraction had been noticed and was approved of. I was not amused, but it was a fair reaction. I have neglected that duty to my clan, finding a mate, a consort, to rule with me,” his smile was a little thin, a little sharp. 

“I could do what you are inviting me to, Myth, but are you sure that is a good idea? Right here, in the open… You should know by now that when my control is slipping I am not the gentlest of our kin. Is that what you want?” his claws clicked lightly on the tabletop when he laid his hands on the cool surface and leaned forward. 

“No, this is not the best location,” Myth huffed and shifted back into a far more neutral posture.

“What are the implications of such a claim? Or is there none beyond Kist letting you know he approves?” Best to focus on what was important and try to cool his chassis.


	14. Chapter 14

"You belong to us until you indicate that you do not wish it so," Apathy clan, though normally a mech was told of such an adoption.

"Kist was meddling, and quite rash. Though not as rash as Bel wanted to be, if you recall the loin cloth debate," Froth relaxed a little when the open invitation was gone.

“Oh, yes. I do recall, that would have been very inappropriate with a short one,” Myth shook his helm, the long one had been just fine.

“Is there any duties, responsibilities? What exactly does it mean?” Myth questioned, wings canted with curiosity. Not that he minded the claim, not at all. At least not at this point.

"It is... No, not yet. If we mate and you become my consort you would be marked like that, perhaps permanently if the clan wished it. Inherent in that is the duties of a consort to ruler and clan, prince and clan, or whoever of the clan is mated to the outsider. You will also be marked with my personal rune... But that is a permanent mark and the choice of where and how is up to us. I know of a few who have chosen very, hmm... Well, piercings have been involved and etchings too. With magic for the act it is not painful and can even be quite erotic," Froth smiled slyly, he had some ideas on that, though they did not have to involve the marking if Myth wanted that somewhere very visible. If they ever got to that! Nothing was decided yet, no matter how delectable and seemingly fitting the pride demon was.

"For now it is a statement, one made by mechs who are wise in vorn and experiences. Well, perhaps not Bel, he is not that much older than you. But Kist, Nori and Luster are all my elders and I would have... Tried to listen to them had they simply told me what they saw of my reaction to you. They decided to do it a little more inescapable and quite a bit more permanently."

“I think I understand, at least I understand it is not something to worry about at this time,” Myth narrowed his optics at that sly smile.

“You have some ideas for the mark or just patterns, already, don’t you?” Myth decided to call him out on it. Different ideas were coming to mind and some of them could be called erotic.

“Probably a good thing they did it that way or you may have tried to continue ignoring it,” He was learning that Apathy demons only gave reactions when something was shoved in their face and they had no choice but react or if they wanted to react to it.

"Yes, I do," Froth kept it at that, Myth could ask. But if he did the subject would be his own fault. 

"It probably was, I wasn't looking for a potential mate... Haven't been despite the pressure of the clan to take one. There have been too many other things to do and take care of," he shrugged at that, well aware that it was the scholar in him that wanted order before selfish pleasure. An order that would never quite come when working with an entity such as a clan.

“I have been told that things, like this often happen when you are least expecting them.” 

Myth watched Froth, calculating, caution warring with curiosity. Curiosity won out.

“And what are some of those idea?” Myth knew he would possibly regret asking but he wanted to know.

"True," he was waiting for the question, he could almost hear Myth think, and grinned when it finally came.

"The favored thing among my kin are piercings and etchings," Froth paused, grin getting a slightly evil edge, "intimate piercings and etchings. I sport no few of them already. Most with minor spells inherent, or as part of larger etching designs for protection, luck... The usual."

“Oh…” Myth blushed furiously as he realised exactly what Froth meant, where he was referring to. Not all of it was embarrassment, actually only a little was, he rather found the idea hot.

“And if I became your mate you would like to see me with some of that as well?” He could not quite bring himself to directly say what they were talking about.

"I am very fond of piercings, and I would like to see some on you. Not all of them of the intimate kind either. I like to tie my berth partners up, I don't think that would change with a consort in my berth, perhaps some loop piercings on your wrists and ankles... Hmm, strong enough to hold you, but still made to look pretty. No need to marr what is already a work of art," Froth looked up and down what he could see of Myth.

"And yes, I would like to see you with etchings, your own accents tell me you would look very good with some made with Apathy's ancient runes. Like the ones painted on your wings."

Myth could feel his core temperature rising, the thrill, the danger, but also he trusted Froth, he would only let someone he trusted try anything like that with him.

“Kinky, Some of my peers have started a betting pool about Apathy demons, quite a few would lose majorly if I was going to tell them anything,” Myth chuckled though he was very much distracted.

“I do rather like the designs for those runes, they are very beautiful,” He agreed, swallowing, the things Froth could get him to agree to….

"Kinky? A bit of berth play and I am kinky? Oh Myth, sometimes you are very young indeed," Froth laughed, but it wasn't condescending, rather anticipatory... predatory even. Tying someone up hardly rated as a kink after all, though some were better at it than others.

"A betting pool, hmm... And just what are they betting about, how boring we are in berth? I think most of them might keel over from shock then. And you have my blessing to tattle, I would not mind and I will tell you when something is not to be shared."

Myth if possible blushed even harder hiding behind his wing.

“Yeah, at least one of the things… humor is another, ability to even smile, all sorts of things like that,” Myth murmured from behind his wing, he had no idea that Apathy demons could be this uninhibited, this free. It was nothing like he had expected, he liked it but right now it was almost too much.

"Myth, don't hide from me," Froth gentled his voice as much as he could considering their situation and conversation. 

"Tell me if something becomes too much? If something goes where you are not ready, I am not trying to scare you off," he might have been, but he was not. He genuinely liked Myth, and he desired him, the question was if that was something that could meet and merge into a full relationship.

“It’s not too much,” Myth lowered his wing again. Part of him wanted to cuddle up against Froth.

“But it is a lot and nothing like what I had expected, and I don’t know what I expected,” He huffed, he was rather a mess, his emotions all over the place. They hardly knew each other and he desired platonic intimacy as well as less innocent.

“There are things I want but it is too soon, we barely know each other yet. The more I learn the more I want to know…” Myth decided to look at the nearly forgotten sphere, watching the image move in its depths.

“Perhaps then, we should do better at the behaving part? And just enjoy each other’s company for a while,” Froth forced himself to relax, to let go of the desire and the thoughts that kept it burning. It was not easy, he didn’t want to, but he could do it and did it. 

“Tell me, what do you think of my home as seen from the optic of one on his wings?” that was a safe topic, even if they had touched upon it already. And this time hopefully it would stay safe and not side track to scars and markings. 

“It makes me wish I was there to see if for real.”

The arousal was slow to dampen, but it did eventually go away as they discussed the differences between Ruler Argo’s palace and Froth’s. Comparing what it was like growing up in either place, refreshments were served at one point and it was surprisingly late in the orn when they had to go their separate ways.


	15. Chapter 15

Myth got a lot of amusement out of informing those running the betting of what he had learnt, there was a lot of disbelief and shock, many thought he was simply making it all up.

No matter what he did, who he hung out with, Myth quickly found that he was happiest when Froth could arrange a meeting for them both, the Ruler had quickly become a part of his life, had taken a piece of his spark. But all too soon Ruler Argo and Figaru re-surfaced and there was one last party before all the guests were to leave for their own clans once again.

This time a message was sent directly to him stating that he simply had to come with Ruler Froth again. Myth guessed that it was Figaru’s idea, and that the anger demon was anxious to know how things had progressed in the time he and Agro were oblivious to the rest of the world.

Froth was... mildly annoyed. He would have to go home soon, he'd already stayed longer than he had planned, his princes bowing to his wish with ease and even joy. They, like his closest attendants, were simply happy that he was courting someone. Even if it was just preliminary courting.

And therein lay his annoyance. To move it further he needed a gift and time. But mostly the gift was his worry. Time would come on its own, time apart to find out if what they felt would fade or grow, if they would want to meet again. But the gift! A mark of his favor... That was a problem. He was a ruler, he couldn't just give any old thing. 

Kist solved the problem for him, the old demon could be infuriating at times but he knew and anticipated what Froth was not yet experienced enough to foresee on his own. Beltrain joined them on the eve of the last party, the Mage smith an unassuming demon of indeterminate age. Other than growling at his oldest attendant Froth simply accepted that he was overruled on this score, and called on Myth.

Myth was ready at the summons having expected it, however it was earlier than the other times so he had only had time to polish and wax, he was otherwise unadorned.

“Froth,” Myth greeted happily, yet controlled as he had learned. The two were not impossible together as many seemed to think and once you learned to accept that it was not that hard to achieve.

“Kist, Bel, Nori, Luster, and I do not believe we have met before? I am Myth,” Myth greeted Froth’s attendants before turning to the unknown apathy demon and introducing himself.

“I am Beltrain,” the smith smiled formally, having already been warned by the attendants that Myth was polite and as controlled as one could ask of a barely trained outsider. It was a positive surprise and the young demon was very pretty. 

“Beltrain will be helping to get you ready for this evening, he has an optic for… hm, yes, it is important that we both look our very best,” Froth nodded, optics darkening a little. He would be leaving Beltrain and Nori behind soon, one to make the gift and the other to tend to Myth’s care. His other gift… 

Bel would have been better for Myth but the mech was just too young and excitable still. He would have been too much of a target for curious pride demons to poke at. 

Standing up he walked the few steps needed and took one of Myth’s hands in his own, “are you ready for this?” technically he hadn’t had to bring Myth, Figaru had personally requested it, but he could have said no. However he had already planned it, to flaunt to the curious annoying demons that yes, he was very much interested in Myth. 

They had better keep their claws to themselves even after he left!

“Other than getting prepared for another of Argo’s parties I have no idea what is going on here. So how can I be ready for what I know nothing of? But I do promise to behave myself,” Myth purred a little, simply happy to be this close to Froth once more.

“You were especially invited by Figaru, but you could have gone alone,” Froth shook his head with a small smile, “not that I would have let you, but this is a statement you know.” 

He turned to the impatiently waiting attendants and raised his wings. 

“Do your worst,” there was mild amusement there and he laughed softly when Kist mock sneered at him. This was what he liked the best with Myth, no need to be awfully formal with his attendants anymore. They had known him, most of them, when he was one of them, they were friends, Kist had even been lover… once, long ago when he needed his seals taken. 

Being able to relax like this in front of Myth was important to him and he enjoyed it even as they all swarmed them. Beltrain only paused to nod to him before he was all over the young Pride demon, measuring and muttering to Nori who eagerly dug into the packs the smith had brought. None of the items brought out was made for Myth, but it was not a problem for the smith who had made them.

And soon there would be some for Myth and him alone. 

Myth shook his helm, an amused smile tugging at his lips. Froth had not answered his question, of course he knew he could have gone alone with that invite, but he liked going with Froth, wanted to be his companion for these parties, as well as the possibility of more.

Standing still he let Beltrain measure and move him around as he wanted. He could tell that Beltrain was not one of Froth’s innermost circle, but that they knew and were familiar with each other to a certain extent. He was content to wait to see how this would turn out.


	16. Chapter 16

“Do you have any piercings?” Beltrain held up a hand to stop Nori for a moment, gaze intent on Myth. Froth nearly laughed even though Kist was in the process of taking out one of his one glossa piercings to put in another with a stone inlay. 

“No I don’t, no etchings or inlays either. I guess you could say I am a blank slate in that respect,” Myth shrugged, intently ignoring Froth for the moment, he found it erotic in a way, how Froth let his attendants handle him and… best to focus on other things.

"Interesting, would you mind a fake olfactory piercing?” Beltrain waved at Nori, and the attendant bent to retrieve another box than the one he had dug out of the trunk before. Carrying it over he opened it for the mage smith and the mech took out an elaborate piece of jewelry made for draping from the olfactory sensor and up to one audio receptor. Like the jewelry that Myth had borrowed before it was set with small slivers of fire optic opal, glittering in all the colors of flame. 

“It is not as elaborate as some I have for actual piercings, but it is, as you see, lively and that is what your entire outfit will come off as,” Froth had already announced that they were expected to dance, Beltrain had plans but he also respected that Myth might have boundaries.

Froth had to force himself to be quiet and not assure Myth that it was entirely his choice if he wanted to wear it or not. His preferences aside he’d never want someone to wear something they were uncomfortable with, less that for Myth.

“We can certainly give it a try, and omit it later if I don’t find it to my liking,” Myth smiled, visually examining the chains, he had never tried something like this before.

“Good,” Beltrain had taken his cue from the others and didn’t hesitate with showing his pleasure at the willing deference. If Myth was willing to try that was enough for him. 

Froth was a little bit nervous but let his own attendants turn him around. He was to be just as bedecked in jewelry as the first night he had arrived here. The heavy gold collar with polished bright pink energonstones and the purple tearamathysts of the Apathy clan lands. Broad wrist cuffs and ankle cuffs. A belt that looped around his hips several times and a loin cloth of gold thread weaved into fabric that hung down to brush the ground. 

It wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed, especially not the pieces that fit on his wings, but there was a certain thrill to it. Wondering what Myth would say of him, all decked out in the full glory of his ‘office’. 

Myth let Nori and Beltrain fuss over him, presenting various different pieces, some he said no to straight away, he did not want studs, even false ones along his chin or forhelm. Others were an instant yes but majority were like the olfactory chain where he chose to try and see.

Wing adornments felt strange and heavy, but he was use to necklaces of most types and wrist and ankle bands. As they continued Myth began to feel a little foolish, sure he was going with Froth the Apathy aspect Ruler but this… Myth peeked over at Froth seeing how he was seemingly almost covered in this or that and decided to keep quiet until they had finished.

At least there was no paint involved this time, ergo no chance for his semi impatient attendants to cover Myth in luster dust. Or anything similar… 

It was a very appealing thought but not one he could afford to have in his head the entire evening. Nor would he dishonor Myth by ‘panting’ at his heels, like some sort of infatuated incubi. His courtship would be honorable and proper… though… 

“And we are done, what do you think?” Beltrain stepped back to judge the work and hummed agreeably. Not as good as it would be when he could make custom jewelry befitting a true consort, but for now. Yes, for now it was satisfactory. 

Myth looked himself over thoroughly before making any comments.

“I like it, I must admit I was apprehensive at first about some of the pieces but all together they look good,” Myth nodded at Beltrain and Nori, they had done a wonderful job.

“You are not used to the formal array of jewels needed for this sort of thing,” Beltrain chuckled with tolerant amusement. He remembered how annoyed Froth had been the first time he was helped into his newly forged vestments… Myth was a cyberkitten in comparison, a clawless one at that. 

“You look radiant, Myth, fire optic opals compliment your own coloring so well,” Froth, released from his own preparations walked over to stand behind Myth and looked at the other’s reflection with genuine admiration. They looked the part of Ruler and Consort, except that Myth’s jewelry was mainly red and silver and did not have any of the needed specific runes worked into them. 

Myth swallowed and fought back a shiver at how close Froth so casually came and the words.

“No, I am not use to this but I think I could become so, if this is not required all the time…” For a party or other such high profile event sure, but not for every orn.

“It is too much for anything other than special occasions,” Myth clarified his words.

“It is you though that are stunning, regal.” As befitted the station, but truly the jewelry managed to accent rather than disguise, draw the optics to the natural beauty hidden in the unassuming frame.

“It wouldn’t be for normal hours, most of us enjoy flying too much to look like peacocks all the time,” Beltrain actually laughed even as he bent to start putting jewelry away. Privately he preened at the compliments to his work, for all that they only really shone when worn by the right demon at the right time. 

“If I am excused I believe I should go see to Figaru, the new consort, I bring a gift for him after all,” Nori and Bel hurried to help him. 

“Beltrain is right, Myth, this is not something we do often or even with great joy,” Froth leaned closer, murmuring into a jewelry decked audio receptor, “I would however not mind seeing you like this in a situation where I was allowed to divest you of it all, slowly… one piece at a time.” 

He pulled away before he could do anything more foolish than that and offered his hand to the younger, smaller demon. It was time to go, Luster and Kist, in their own finery, falling in behind them. 

“Tease, evil tease. You make me hot and wanting you at moments when we know we cannot,” Myth huffed, though there was no real heat in it and he readily took the offered bejeweled hand.

“I know but all this does seem a little ridiculous though.”

“Only because you like it,” Froth answered with a serene smile, “It seems overdone, but wait till you see some of the others. You will be glad that Beltrain is aware we like to move.”

“Still evil,” Myth muttered but he was smiling. He was a little nervous around Froth’s princes since he had not really met them before, but remembered to keep himself under control as was his habit around Froth now, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

He lead them all from the guest quarters, collecting princes and attendants under way, all just as decked, if not quite as fancy, as they were. They arrived at the farewell party as a group, the princes being announced first and then finally Myth and he. Froth took a deep, cooling intake and smiled encouragingly just for Myth, before sweeping into the great hall. Right into a wall of curiosity and contemplative emotions. 

Frag them all.


	17. Chapter 17

Myth was really coming to see what Froth meant by projected emotions being so very annoying, he could feel how Froth’s fields flexed and shrunk in, wrapping tightly around himself so it was near impossible to read. He could also see what Froth meant about moving. There were several demons out there that he swore had to use magic to move around as he could not see how they could shift even one appendage!

“Welcome to insanity,” the mutter was for Myth’s audios only and Froth didn’t let it color any of his controlled movements and actions as he led his companion deeper into the hall. Some of the attention and projection shifted as more mechs were announced and more complex projected feelings that were not directed at them became noticeable. It was both a relief and annoying, but nothing he couldn’t handle as he had always handled it. His main problem and concern was to keep Myth comfortable. And not kill anyone who sniped at the low level pride demon for being there… 

The last might well be a real challenge.

“Hello, Majong, Detrius,” other names fell easily from his glossa as he greeted those that greeted him and he led Myth though the crowds in the slow dance of politics between powerful demons. ‘Yes, I know you, I know your power, now know mine’. 

Myth could not help but privately agree and he somehow managed to reign his projection in further. This was worse than anything he had experienced before it and he was glad for the experience that the other parties had given him or he might have bolted. As it was he remained close by Froth’s side, testing and feeling with his magic as he could sense Froth doing, to find a relatively safe path through the chaos. Not that there was always desirable options.

It was well over a joor before Argo and Figaru was finally announced, but by that time the hall was full to bursting and every demon intending to be there was there. Yes, a few had left when the bonding was announced, there were still snobs among the higher level demons, even though they should all know better. Love could come from anything and without it Unicron would bless no one, if it happened to be with a demon so low he had no tower? You embraced it and hoped your acceptance would bring you all the more blessings from the lord and master of destruction and rebirth. 

“Come, look, I know Beltrain was so very proud of this,” Froth had managed to get them close to the thrones, because he wanted him to see what his mage smith could really do. It was just as spectacular as he had thought it would be. The small anger demon was decked like the royal he now was, glittering and shining in the light. Like Argo’s jewelry, but unlike it too. It held the armor like quality that most rage aspects liked, and yet the filigree beauty of the pride clans too. 

Teal gems mixed with the milky white of moonstone, the stone of someone who had denounced his own clan. Froth was not in the least surprised, and felt pride that Figaru was strong enough to do that for his Ruler. He well remembered when he had been called to see the young demon the first time. Long before Argo took him as lover consort. There had been little strength in Figaru then, and seemingly little to salvage. He doubted that Figaru remembered it now, though he knew that the young anger demon was unusually fond of him. 

It was all to the good. Figaru was not for him, and he fit so well with Argo. 

“Oh, wow. I can understand why, that is so very beautiful, fits Figaru perfectly. I can taste his pride, Figaru had been telling me that he would love to have pieces made for him by Beltrain. I am so very glad that things have worked out favorably for him. In such a short time he has become a dear friend,” Myth pressed against Froth as much as was acceptable, a show of affection as well as discreet comfort and stability for the shifting of emotions he could barely detect.

“Figaru could have become one of mine, but he would not have thrived among us,” Froth answered absently, busy wondering what Beltrain might make for Myth. It would not be like this, it was a courting gift not a consort’s formal get up. But… yes, he was curious. 

“I could not have been more happy for him, he is a good, strong young demon and he deserves this blessing. I hope that Unicron will see fit to reward him further, soon,” he returned his attention to his companion, “I am glad you have found friendship with him. I like Argo and I have a soft spot for Figaru, it will not be the last time I visit them and I suspect that fewer of them will be business visits than have been in the past.” 

“Hmmm, no, I could not see him thriving amongst your kin,” Myth was not jealous, Unicron had provided a path for them, and that Figaru’s had taken him by Froth was no real cause for concern, and from the feelings he could detect it had indeed awakened a set of feelings in Froth, ones that would serve his relationship with Ruler Argo and consort Figaru very well into the future.

“Indeed, though if it is too soon Ruler Argo will be unbearable to be around for a good long while,” Myth shook his helm, he did understand the vices of his own clan.

“I think I could manage to deal with him if that was the case, sparklings are so rare, it is an excusable reason for pride, even excessive pride,” Froth answered, wishing he could allow himself more intimacy than just letting Myth press close to him. 

“Now however you should brace yourself for the dancing, I won’t be able to partner you for every one of them,” which he did not like but that was how it was done.

“That is true, all sparklings are a blessing,” Myth agreed, seeing the sense in what Froth was saying.

“Joy…” Myth muttered, “I will behave, we had just best hope that my partners also behave, for their own sakes of course.” Myth realised that Froth would be annoyed just by him being away from his side, so his temper would have a shorter fuse if anyone decided to do anything inappropriate, namely trying to do more than simply dancing with him.

“I suspect most will, keep away from the gluttony demons,” Froth remembered that he had wanted to warn Myth of that before they arrived here. Better late than never though. They did not need further excitement this evening, even if he was still vindictive enough to wish that gluttony prince would activate the curse. 

However he didn’t want to have to reverse the curse in the middle of a ballroom. 

“I certainly hope so, and I will, though I suspect that they might be staying away from me as well. The first dance is yours, and I will try and reserve the last for you as well,” Myth purred, he hoped that they would have more than that, but he would not promise more than he could reasonably expect. Everyone was still curious about them, and he feared that many might try to get a dance with him to try and get him to talk about Froth.

“You do have a point,” Froth finally turned from the two on the thrones and lead Myth towards the center of the room. He liked dancing, he despised formal dancing… 

“I’ll just have to work for you doing more than merely promise me the last dance,” turning he offered his right hand to Myth, a small smile tugging at his derma plates. 

“Maybe I should elaborate on how I could remove all this jewelry… slowly, hmm?”

“You make me blush. I will do what I can to ensure we have many dances together, however we cannot be rude and I am unsure how many others will wish to dance with me, or with you for that matter. And perhaps instead of elaborating, we can find a time later where you can show me,” Myth took the offered hand, stepping into position. A soft smirk playing across his face.

“Ah Myth, my little temptation come alive,” Froth was a moment from growling, as he placed his left hand on a belted hip. It was a good thing that belt was there… 

“I could break all the rules for you… But that would not be a good thing, not in the end. In the morning I will fly home, and you will have to decide if I am worth waiting for or not,” like he had to decide if his thoughts of Myth were true or simply imaginings. As if he had not already decided, or had it decided for him. But therein lay the challenge, didn’t it?

“Ah but I did not say when. I do not want you to break the rules, as frustrating as it has been at times I have been enjoying this courting, and rushing into this would ruin it I feel,” Myth chuckled reaching up to place his right hand on Froth’s shoulder completing the traditional dance hold.

“I will be sad to see you leave, but I do understand either way it will not be goodbye forever.”

“Hmm, a bit of a tease too, are you sure you are pure pride demon?” Froth led the dance, slipping them in between the other couples with the ease of much practice. It was so much easier than a moondance, no magic just memorized steps and patterns. 

“I can promise you this, you will experience it if we decide to stay together, but no more than that… no,” he lifted his wings to have them out of the way of the pedes of others, “I shall be sad to go, and look forward to returning. Nori will stay with you, for the clan. He will teach you of us.” 

“Both my creators are pride demons,” Myth shook his helm unsure what other type he could be, no he fed on pride so that was what he was.

“Nori will be staying? Though I do admit I will need what he can teach me. I know so little and yet of all here that are not Apathy aspect I am one of the few who knows more than the rumors,” He was rather surprised, no, very surprised.

“I was teasing you, Myth, your magic is very much that of a pride demon,” Froth shook his head lightly, “and yes, we considered Bel but he is just too young to be a good help for you. And too much of a target for curious pride demons.” 

“And it seems our dance is over,” the last was muttered low as Galar approached, a broad grin on the desire demon’s derma.


	18. Chapter 18

“How are you enjoying yourself?” Galar gave up his own dance partner to Froth and turned his attention to the little Pride demon, “I have to say you compliment the ambience of your ruler’s halls, Myth.”

“Much better than I had feared, this being my first time to this type of ball. It is…. well I had had little idea of what to expect. And thank you, Ruler Galar. Might I add you look very regal, may I even say, stunning. How have you been enjoying the evening?” Myth smiled at Galar after a parting bow to Froth. Taking positions was easy, and the next dance quickly began.

“I am doing well, even if I am not quite as lucky as you,” Galar laughed heartily and spun them into the dance with his usual vigor. 

“It looks like Froth is treating you well?”

“I am sure you will find someone soon. And yes he is, very well indeed. It will be sad to part but that will just make what I am sure will come all the sweeter,” Myth chuckled enjoying the dance, he could relax with Galar, and he was sure Relar was looking to step in at some point. But other than that he was not looking forwards to dancing with random demons. He would much prefer to be in Froth’s arms.

“Oh I am sure it will be sweet,” Galar knew better than most, though he still did not understand why Froth was waiting. Ah well, it was that way with those not of his aspect… And he surmised that the union would be spectacular when it finally happened. There were good things to frustration too, on occasion. 

“What is the plan, just cutting it off till he can come visit again?” he didn’t quite think that Froth could be that cold with someone he cared for. 

“Kind of but not exactly, he is leaving his attendant Nori here with me to teach me,” Myth shifted his wings a little uncertainly, he was not really looking forwards to saying goodbye in any capacity.

“Oh, oh… he is, is he?” Galar nearly faltered a step from sheer surprise. Outsiders, as the Apathy clan so nicely called everyone else, were never taught. Himself included, though he knew he was trusted as he had actually been inside the tower of the Apathy clan. Few could claim that, who had not somehow been taken into the clan. 

“I am pleasantly surprised,” he smiled down at the smaller demon. 

“I take it that that is rather unusual,” Galar’s reaction had surprised him until now he had not thought there was too much unusual in Froth wanting him taught.

“I am also guessing that being adopted by a clan, even if it was by an attendant making a point to his Ruler, that is also highly unusual?” Myth added his suspicions, he had not heard of such a thing before.

“Oh yes, I would say so,” Galar looked down at the other thoughtfully, “you seem to have a great deal of unusual things happen to you, don’t you, Myth?” 

“I… I suppose I do,” Myth agreed, unsure what else he could say.

“It’s not a bad thing, Myth, really it isn’t,” Galar softened his voice and spoke just for the young pride demon. 

“You’ve done well for yourself, even if this doesn't work with Froth you won’t be easily forgotten. But in my personal opinion, Froth would not spend time on you if he didn’t think you were worth every second. It is just how he is. And you might be here because of luck, but it is luck you are making for yourself,” he stepped back and stopped the dance, handing Myth over to a prince of… well he didn’t know, with a reassuring squeeze to a slightly trembling hand. 

Myth was unsure how to respond, then he did not get a chance to, returning the light squeeze Myth let himself be led into another dance with a prince of the anger aspect. After a while of gathering himself, Myth began looking for Froth on the dance floor. His talk with Galar had unsettled him, had pulled something loose and now he simply wanted to be close to the Apathy ruler.

Froth wanted to stop dancing, he wanted to find Myth and just dance with him. He wanted to punch the next demon who took his ritually offered hand. He didn’t do any of those things. And when it seemed he wouldn’t be able to hold back some sort of outburst, the hand that slid into his belonged to Figaru. 

“Hello, ruler,” the voice was always gentle and Froth relaxed just hearing it, and feeling the control that the anger demon had over himself. 

“Hello, consort,” he permitted himself a smile for the young demon who had done so well for himself after his brush with death. 

“Myth looks stunning, I wanted to… I mean, I like him, he’s such a nice demon,” a flicker of unease was quickly smoothed out but Froth couldn’t help letting reassurance out in his own field in response. 

“Don’t worry, Figaru, I’m making sure he won’t forget me… I would be thankful if you would show him favor while I am gone though,” he could see the surprise, and the gratitude in Figaru’s optics. As if the… oh, well, in that light. 

“I hope you will be his friend, he will feel lonely,” he felt immediately that that was the right question to ask of the anger demon. It was like standing in the sun for just a moment, then control was restored and Figaru simply muttered that of course he would. And then the dance was over and another partner stepped into the anger demon’s place. But Froth felt better now, far more able to deal with the pointless multitude at this ball. 

And eventually the hand that met his belonged to Myth again.

“Is it the last dance already?” it wasn’t, but he could not help the light tease from slipping out. 

“No, it is not. I simply could not resist coming back to you, none of these other demons truly know how to dance as you do,” Myth purred, feeling himself relax again.

“Have you been enjoying yourself?” Myth suspected not really, the fields were not as bad as he had feared, but still he had felt how tight they were pulled in until he was recognised. He had also felt the swirling emotions, though had not been able to identify them.

“I am now, and I did get lucky enough to share a dance with the new consort,” before that, not so much. Froth did not precisely think that Myth needed it stated. If he could he’d leave this all behind and take Myth to the gardens, stay there until he had to go. Instead he spun them back into the dancing, a sad smile playing at the corners of his derma. 

“And you, how are you coping with this. I hope no one has been…” he broke off when a growl snuck into his words.

“No, no one has tried anything inappropriate. Mostly I have been distracted by what Galar and I talked about. How is Figaru?” Myth ducked his helm a little at how that all came out, really he had more control over himself than that.

“What did Galar say?” he had to clamp down on the urge to scowl darkly, not at all sure he liked that Myth had to think about what another Ruler had said. Even if said ruler was a nominal friend of the Apathy clan. 

“Myth,” there was a bit of a warning there, a demand. 

“Nothing much really, he simply made me realize how unusual my situation with you is. I had to further examine my feelings… What did you talk with Figaru about?” Myth asked feeling kind of amused by how Froth was reacting, it almost had a tinge of jealousy and protectiveness.

“A ruler courting a low level demon is almost unheard of, the Apathy clan ruler courting anyone at all is… near unthinkable for most. Our situation is most unusual. Figaru wanted my approval for pursuing his friendship with you,” Froth shook his head in a quick dismissal, and then thought better of it.

“He knows I will be the dominant mate, he didn’t want you to be caught between him and I if I had decided to take offence to his interest in you.” 

“Well then I am glad you approve, Figaru is a lovely young demon and I can easily see us becoming firm friends. Something that would never have happened had I not met you, so that is something I shall always be grateful to you for,” Myth smiled happily, other than Froth leaving the next orn this moment would be one of his happiest so far in his life.

“When put in that light I am almost certain that Unicron has his hand in this.”

“Unicron always has a hand in our life, we belong to him and he is a part of us,” Froth said, tone a little absent, “you know that when you work the magics that are like the moondance. You feel him in the magic. I have never not trusted that he would give me fulfillment and joy. I just did not think he would give it to me in the shape of a mate.” 

“Yes, I can see what you mean, that… what we felt during the moondance, it was so powerful…I always knew I would find a mate I had just never expected to be in this situation so soon, I am still so very young but, now I cannot imagine myself being more happy than I find myself now,” Myth almost whispered, not wanting anyone other than Froth to hear his spark felt confession.

“Myth,” he nearly growled when he heard the tone of the music change, the dance was about to end and he would have to hand Myth off to someone else. Again. 

“Myth, I promise you I won’t stay away for longer than I have to. I will not make us suffer to test us,” Froth had no intention of that, he wasn’t someone who got off on suffering in general. And when it came right down to it, what he wanted from Myth had very little to do with suffering at all. 

“I trust you, I will wait. I understand why you are doing this,” Myth had time enough to say before the song ended and they had to part once again. It would have hurt but Myth had made up his mind, so accepted how things had to be for now.

The night swirled by, dance partners and music. Froth did actually manage some pleasant conversation with a few of the demons he knew. But what his processor was on was the last dance, and Myth. Always Myth. 

It should have scared him, but he understood it. He felt the rightness of it and accepted that he was, at the very least, deeply infatuated. And quite possibly deeply in love. 

The last dance was glorious, and it was the Pit itself. When he let go he did the one thing he hadn’t allowed himself in all their time together. He stole a kiss and then he left… 

Myth made sure that he was close to Froth so they could have the last dance together, not that others had not tried to sway him and make him have the last dance with them. No Myth was adamant. It was pure relief to feel Froth’s hands on him again, holding him so close yet not close enough. This one dance felt like an eternity, and yet felt too short all at the same time. Then in the dying last notes Froth kissed him.

Myth was rooted to the spot, stunned, a hand slowly making its way up to his lips as he stared after the departing ruler. In that moment he knew he would wait until the end of time and Unicron called them all back to him for Froth to return.


	19. Chapter 19

“How are you holding up, Myth?” Figaru stepped up to the garden wall that Myth was standing at, one hand reaching to smooth over a folded wing. El had joined Nori somewhere behind them, he could hear their soft talking on the breeze. This was a public garden, he’d gone there to find his friend, who spent far too much time looking into the east… 

Not that he could blame him, it was a groon past Froth’s leaving and emotions like the ones between the ruler and his friend had a habit of growing uncontrollably. 

“As well as one could hope for,” Myth turned and smiled at his friend, “And how are you, my friend?”

He lightly embraced Figaru placing a chaste kiss on his cheeks. He knew he spent a lot of time seemingly lost in thought, but he could not help it, his spark wanted him to simply fly and try to find the Apathy clan territory. But reason said he must wait, that Froth would come back.

Nori also helped, he had taught him so much and was a good friend to him now.

“I’m… I wanted to tell you something,” Figaru flushed hot and looked down, one hand going to rest over his chest, “I mean, Argo knows, and El… It’s kind of hard to keep such things quiet when mated to one of your kin, but I wanted to tell you myself. The moondance, and I mean, there are two others but…” he ground to a halt and waved his free hand uselessly. 

“What are you trying to tell me?” Myth asked softly, a hand gently reaching to bring Figaru’s helm back up.

“Please know you can tell me anything.”

“I have a spark, I’m with spark, I mean…” the smile trembled, he was still so overwhelmed by everything. Figaru had loved Argo with all he had, but he had never truly expected to be loved back, not like this. Not enough to be made mate and consort, and then this blessing? It was almost too much for him. 

And then there was Myth, the first real friend he’d ever had. Someone who liked him because he was him and he liked in return for the same reasons… and he wasn’t even making sense in his own thoughts!

“A sparkling, Unicron’s blessing. Congratulations, this is wonderful news!” Myth gasped pulling Figaru into a tight warm embrace, letting his fields show how happy he was for his friend.

“Yes, a sparkling,” Figaru clung, taking in the uncomplicated spark felt happiness that Myth gave him unconditionally. Not a hint of envy or anything negative at all. Whimpering he hid his faceplate against the other’s neck joint and hitched a sob. 

“Hush, come, let us sit,” Myth led Figaru to a concealed bench sitting them down on it side by side.

“Talk to me, tell me what you are feeling? I cannot read you it is all so tangled,” Myth asked, petting the consorts wings.

“It’s just too much, I, I,” he stammered to a halt and shook his head, “I have no clan, I have no rank… had…” he paused again. 

“And now suddenly I’m the consort to a ruler, carrier to his heir?” and no one, no one at all could say anything against him now. He was carrying Argo’s little one, Unicron had given the one blessing that would forever silence all doubters. A blessing so rare that most demons were lucky to have it once in a lifetime, if they even found a mate. Immortals or not, eventually the chassis wore out, it wasn’t like mortals died. But Figaru knew how it looked, he’d seen the bad form of it, the energon magic version. It was not pretty… 

“It’s too much at once!” 

“Shhh, just let it all out. Just know you are loved nothing else matters, your sparkling is proof of that love,” Myth soothed, holding Figaru close.

Figaru sobbed, shaking uncontrollably as he clung to the young pride demon with hands and wings. He wasn’t sad, but he was afraid that it would all turn out to be a lie. Just like before, only it would be so much worse this time because he wanted this. He loved his mate, he already loved his little spark… He didn’t want it ripped away again. 

Myth was worried now. Looking up he caught Nori and El’s attention. Nori knew instantly what he wanted and quietly began talking with El, who nodded and left to find Argo. The bond should have already told him of Figaru’s state but it was best to be sure.

He continued to hold the sobbing anger demon, petting him and crooning soothingly.

“I’m sorry,” Figaru mumbled, still sobbing but feeling unaccountably better in a way. Just being held undemanding and being allowed to get it out helped. 

“I just get afraid sometimes, that it will all be taken away. I was always… they always said that I wasn’t worthy of anything good.” 

“Whoever said that, they are wrong. You deserve all the happiness your life now has and more. You are such a wonderful caring spark, I feel privileged to call you friend,” Myth lifted Figaru’s face so that their optics could meet and he could see his honesty, as well as taste it in his fields.

“He said that too, Argo says it when I get like this,” Figaru’s voice hitched, “I just get afraid.” 

And sometimes the fear was too much to bear alone. 

“You just need to trust. You trust Argo, yes? Then trust that he will protect you from those who have hurt you in the past and those who may think to try and hurt you now,” Myth wrapped his wings around the shivering form in the most protective gesture he knew.

“We are all here for you, you never have to take a single step alone again.”

“I know, I just… I’m sorry to do this to you,” Figary didn’t pull away though, he still needed the presence, the protection from his own fears. 

“It’s alright, I will hold you for as long as you need me,” Myth murmured.

“Where?” Argo demanded of Nori when he spotted him, turning to look where the Apathy demon pointed.

“Careful, don’t want to startle him,” Argo nodded at the advice, carefully moving closer to his mate who he could hardly make out as wrapped up in Myth’s arms and wings as he was, but the sobs and feeling in his spark were unmistakable.

“Figaru, my spark,” He called both out loud and through their bond.

“Argo?” Figaru lifted his head and looked towards the sound of his mate calling his name. He’d not meant to disturb him! Pit, he hadn’t meant to sob all over Myth, he’d wanted to share the good news, not have a panic attack.

“I’m sorry!” 

Myth uncurled one wing from around Figaru letting the bonded pair reach each other while still providing a safe place for Figaru.

“Do not worry, my dear spark. Nothing is more important to me than to see you happy,” Argo knelt before his mate, taking his hands in between his own.

“And right now you need all the support you can get. I will never let you go, will never let anyone hurt you,” Argo almost growled, he had been told the details of what his mate had gone through. No, nothing was more important than helping him through that trauma.

“I just, sometimes I can’t,” he barely heard any of what was said, trying to explain why he was acting so glitched while at the same time his sobbing picked up again. He didn’t let go of Myth and he clung to Argo too, feeling safe enough to just let it all out for once. 

“Sometimes it's too much, I’m too happy and I remember that they’d come and take all the happiness away with pain. I don’t want that to happen now, I don’t want my sparklet to suffer like that before he’s even in a frame,” he wasn’t making sense, no, he was, he was!

Myth was confused but kept his fields calming, supportive, letting Argo do the talking, the soothing now.

“They are gone, their torment for what they did to you will not end. Not even when their sparks leaves their frames and returns to Unicron, our creator does not look kindly on those who abuse the powers he has granted us all like they did,” Argo did growl this time, he knew that they still lived in torment and would until their sparks could take no more, then Unicron would exact his own punishment.

“Are you sure, Argo? Are you sure they can’t come after us?” not that he didn’t trust that Argo would protect him with all he had, but he remembered. He remembered the terrible tearing power of energon magic, what it did to demons’ who wielded it and what it could do to the victim of such a mage. 

He remembered the pain, and he remembered. He remembered the one who’d helped him over the worst of it. Who had leeched the poison power from him, and told him that the pain would end. Not that he knew him, but he remembered him, because he had tried to be like him since that time. Calm and controlled, but not repressed, letting himself heal… and then he met Argo, and Argo loved him. 

Argo loved him enough to not care that he was clanless and rank less and alone. 

“Argo,” Figaru slid his arms around the neck of his kneeling mate and clung on even more fiercely than before. 

“Figaru,” Argo poured all he felt for his mate through their bond, right now he did not care if he got sobbed all over, all that mattered was that his mate was healing, every time this happened he could feel, taste and see the shroud around Figaru’s spark dissipate a little more, a little more of the brilliance he knew his mate’s spark to be was let through.

It took a while, it took a long while but eventually he managed to collect himself enough to stop clinging and sit up. He even managed to smile, tremblingly and frail, as he reached for one of Myth’s hands. 

“I think I owe you an explanation,” and he gave it, slow, haltingly, with many a moment of seeking reassurance from his ruler mate and long moments of pauses where he had to battle back the fear once again. This was not the first time Figaru had had to recount the tale, but it was the first time it was to a friend. One he was genuinely afraid of losing… 

Myth listened carefully, rage slowly building up inside.

“You should never have had to have gone through that. But it is over now and as Argo said, they are facing the first part of their punishment and I am sure that what Unicron has in store will be even worse than anything they are experiencing now. You are safe and amongst friends and loved ones. Your sparkling is proof that Unicron himself wishes you to be happy and that only good lays in your future,” Myth sighed at the end of his rant, pushing acceptance and platonic love into his fields.

“Oh Myth!” Figaru threw his arms around the young pride demon, a surge of untainted joy swelling his field. He hadn’t lost his friend, once again he had proof that what had been done to him was in the past. And that it would stay there. 

“I’m so happy, I’m sorry I wigged out on you, I just can’t help it sometimes and I’m so happy now!” 

“It’s alright. I would never abandon you, you have nothing to fear,” Myth chuckled relieved that Figaru had broken out of the fear for now. He returned the embrace without hesitation.

Argo was pleased that Myth chose to accept rather than condemn. Froth had chosen well in this one, now if only he would return for him. He stroked his mates wings, but otherwise let the two friends have their moment.

“Good, now you have to come with me, I want you to be there when Argo announces it. Unicron knows that half the place probably already knows but I don’t care! I want you to be there when everyone is told all officially,” Figaro rose and pulled Myth with him, smiling eagerly at his mate.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the erratic, to put it mildly, posting pt. RL is kicking my popo both mentally and physically. 
> 
> Because of that Sev and I have decided to 'fast post' the rest of this fic ^^

“Myth?” Nori stuck his head inside the room that belonged to his charge. He had graciously been given a guest room of his own by the slightly stunned Creators of said charge. Not ideal, but he could work with it… it was a bit awkward though. 

“Myth? Beltrain is here to see you,” he heard the mage smith chuckle behind him and fought not to make a rude gesture with his wings. 

“Beltrain is here? I will be right out,” Myth called back, setting down the book pad he had been reading from. From one moment to the next his plating was free from any scuffs and he was soon standing in the doorway to his private rooms, looking out at the two Apathy demons.

“Myth, I am here on behalf of Froth,” Beltrain held out the carved box he had had under his arm, with as much ceremony as he could manage. This was not precisely how courting gifts from rulers were usually handed over. Usually the receiver were of somewhat higher rank and he and Nori had discussed for a long time if it would be best to give it privately or wait till he was guesting Figaru. 

But they had decided upon privately when Myth had told Nori that Figaru had invited him to one of the parties that were thrown for the anger demon. Well more like that he had been invited to all of them, because, and no one needed to know that they knew this, Figaru didn’t really like a good portion of the high ranking pride demons who were now fawning all over him. Nori only knew because El was young, scared and desperately needed a friend who wouldn’t go blabber to everyone else. And who wasn’t his master. 

Myth carefully took the box, gesturing the two other demons into his entertaining room, placing the box on a table before opening it.

“Oh, this is beautiful,” Myth exclaimed picking up one of the finely crafted pieces of jewelry to see it in the light. The first party he had been invited to was this evening, he had only been informed by an excited Figaru that morning, it was now just past mid orn.

“You must tell Froth, when you go back, that I accept his gift and that I miss him terribly,” Myth found he was almost in tears from the joy he was not forgotten and Froth still wanted him.

“He knows, and I am not going quite yet,” Beltrain hummed, his formal stance softening a little at the burst of emotions coming off the young pride demon. Oh he tried not to let it show, but he was too young for that to work very well yet. 

“I have work to do for your friend, and work yet to do for you,” he smiled, just a small one and bowed before leaving. This was best left to Nori after all. 

“You know, Myth, Froth asked Beltrain to stay here and work because of you,” Nori sat down carefully beside his charge, wishing faintly for Bel, who understood the young demon so much better. 

“If it had been the work for ruler Argo he could just as well have done it in his own workshop,” he didn’t even know if this was the right thing to say!

“He did?” Myth asked surprised, “I wish this waiting was over, but I understand that Froth wishes to do this properly. All things working out we only get one chance for a proper courting. There is so much I still don’t understand, but I will continue to wait if that is what is required of me.”

“It won’t be forever, youngling,” Nori dared pet a wing gently, “I don’t think he could stand it if that was the case. Now… what do you want to wear this evening? If we want to make a statement, we’d better make it a shiny one, just think of the glee you and the consort can share by giving those arrogant blittherheads something new to chew on!” 

“Well we have time, let us look over what Beltrain has brought, it is a dinner party this time so something suitable for that…” Myth mused, carefully lifting the holder pieces of the box to see the pieces laying underneath.

“I would think all of it would be suitable for that, the question is how much to use,” Nori sniffed disdainfully at the thought of Beltrain’s work being displayed to some of the nobles that had snubbed Myth, and Figaru. On the other hand, what better way of showing that Myth was in favor with someone so far over their station that they couldn’t even hope to stand in his shadow once this courting reached fulfilment… Oh yes, that part he liked. 

“Hmmm, yes. I am sorry to say but I think I must say no to most of the piercing type ones this time. Maybe a couple of them, but… it is not the style here and I do not wish to draw too much attention while Froth is not here to defend his claim over me,” Myth continued to examine the pieces one at a time.

“Don’t be sorry, you don’t have any piercings, this is traditional Apathy jewelry though and such pieces must be offered in courting gifts. Let us see… here, these,” Nori lifted out a pair of cuffs, with chains and rings attached. They were obviously made by Beltrain, his love for filigree shining through in the cleverly wrought silver and white gold runes that made up both pieces. 

“There should be shin cuffs and wing caps to fit them, he said he’d made three full sets and some that could go with with either or,” Nori leaned forward, squinting into the box. 

“True, but eventually I will and I will be able to wear these, at least without added magnetization ends,” Myth gestured to several of the piercing pieces.

“I think I should let you pick, you know a lot more about this than I do,” Myth sighed feeling a little lost just looking at all the beautiful pieces, it had not quite sunk in yet that they were his.

“Hmm,” Nori probed and then huffed, of course. Poor young demon. 

“We’ll get you looking beautiful enough to enchant any ruler on Charr and then you and Figaru can enjoy flaunting it in the faces of those blithering idiots. It is only what they deserve for being unable to see what is before them. Come, up, up from the sofa and stand in front of the big mirror,” he gently pushed at the other. 

Myth grinned, he found he rather liked Nori, he was very open about what he thought of others but was also a master at keeping his emotions under control. He let Nori push him around, more amused rather than uncertain now over how easily he pushed himself into his personal space to do this or that.

Nori chattered on as he helped Myth try on virtually everything in the box that he was capable of wearing at this point. At least this put the other in a good mood, and that was all Nori wanted right now. Well that and having him look his very best for this party, this sparkling shower thing. 

Since he was Figaru’s guest he wasn’t supposed to bring a gift, but Nori had still arranged for one, from Froth naturally that Myth could take with him and give on their behalf. It was only right!


	21. Chapter 21

Froth knew he was flying his entourage ragged, but he could not help himself. Returning to the Pride ruler Argo’s tower was akin to… to returning home. It was said that home was where the spark was, and he had not felt at home in his actual home for the last five groon. But now, now he was winging towards the distant place that held his spark captured, it rose there on the horizon, above the jagged edges of wild crystals, so small at this distance. 

The other reason for his being here was no less of a joyful event but even the nearness of Figaru’s sparking could not tear his thoughts from the young pride demon named Myth. 

Stretching his wings out he forced himself to glide for a while, giving his princes, nobles and attendants a breather from his frantic pace. It would not do to have them all arrive winded, however much he wished to toss such considerations away. It was not like he could simply land by Myth’s home either, he’d likely scare some poor demon more than half way dead if he did. But that didn’t keep him from yarning to do just that. 

Not that he actually knew where Myth’s home was… 

Beltrain had returned after three groon, and had had only good things to say as well as delivering the news of Figaru’s carrying. Nori had sent with him a report rife with some animosity towards most of the Pride demon nobles that had given Froth a great deal to both laugh and growl over. He hadn’t dared spy on his… on Myth, and certainly had not considered excusing it with seeing how Nori was doing so far from home. 

No, not at all. 

He was glad though that Figaru’s sparking gave him the perfect reason to return so soon. Waiting the full eight groons between polite visits, ruler to ruler, would quite possible have killed him. 

Impatience had him beating his wings again. 

Nori was keeping a secret from him, Myth could tell. The Apathy demon was good at hiding it but he had gotten very good at reading the other and could see and taste the small tells.

However he said nothing, Nori would tell him when it was time for him to know. There was also other things to focus on, Figaru was close to sparking, the little one could come any orn now and he had been invited to be among the first to see the little one, his position as friend and confidant for Figaru assured him of that right.

They circled the tower once, to announce their presence before landing in the main courtyard of Argo’s palace. Unlike the Apathy tower’s main greeting space, this was over halfway enclosed by buildings. 

Froth shook his wings and folded them back and down to rest over his shoulder. He walked forward to the prince that was scrambling to greet them and exchanged all the polite, official greetings needed before they could be led to Argo himself. It was just a matter of giving his counterpart some time to compose himself, he knew it all too well from the other end. 

Finally though they were led from the courtyard and into the palace itself, through halls and to the great doors into the audience chambers. 

It soon became apparent what the secret was however. It was very hard to ignore a group of demons approaching and circling the palace, even harder for Myth to ignore was where this group had come from and who was leading them.

Froth had arrived. Myth felt elated but also confused, he had not received any invitations other than to see Figaru’s sparkling when it came. He was made painfully aware of his own station and that which Froth held.

“Well, they’ve been flying their wings off,” Nori cooked his head and then returned his attention to the tangle of emotions that Myth seemed to consist of. 

“Oh youth! Myth, calm down, they were not supposed to be here for orn yet, Froth must have flown them all like a nightmare rides a mortal,” pulling his charge from the window he pushed him into the sofa and put both arms and wings around them. 

“Either you will be called as soon as possible or he will be here… probably before it's politely excusable, not that Froth gives much care on that in his private life.”

“Ruler Argo, Consort Figaru,” Froth had his wings up, a proud display of his approval towards the pairing and the blessing they had received. Much as he wanted this formality over with, he still very much thought that Figaru deserved his full attention. 

“I am here for the Apathy clan, to greet the new life when it is ready to come among us, and to give what blessing we are able for the past, present and future of its life.” 

“I suppose you are right, but still…” Myth huffed but let Nori hold him, letting himself calm as much as he was currently able.

“Ruler Froth, Princes and nobles of the Apathy clan. We welcome you, it is a pleasure to have those we call friends amongst us in such a happy time,” Agro greeted the tired looking Apathy demons, he had expected them to come but had not expected them this soon. He could guess the reason though.

Summoning a page Agro requested an invitation be sent to Myth for a private dinner with himself, Figaru and Froth.

“Rooms are being prepared and you may avail yourself of our hospitality,” Argo dismissed the group, it was not quite a full proper greeting but that could wait until they had rested, “A moment if you please Ruler Froth.”

“Still nothing, youngling, you will see him soon,” Nori clicked and petted his charge. 

“I thank you on behalf of my clan,” Froth nodded and stayed while his delegation scattered with a thin trail of confusion slipping past control. Ah yes, this time he had taken along some of the younger princes and attendants, a sparking did not require the same level of political cloth and skill as a groon long celebratory party did. 

“You have my full attention, Ruler Argo,” he relaxed his wings and stance into something less Ruler and more friend. 

Myth simply cuddled in close, accepting the closeness and comfort.

“I will not keep you long, my friend. I simply wished to extend an invitation to you for a private dinner this evening,” Argo smiled at the other ruler, knowing that this intervention was needed before Froth tried to seek out Myth and possibly cause a scene.

“I would be honored,” Froth bowed, he had his suspicions, but he was tired and need a full detailing before he even thought about meeting Myth. A courting was to be done proper, even if he just wanted to… Well, yes. 

“Till dusk, Ruler, Consort,” he took his leave and was met by the doors by Kist and Luster, both dragging him off to get a bath, a massage and then a short nap. Bel had little compunction about wiggling into his arms and resting his head on his shoulder, but it was Luster who pressed against his wings and back. Kist… Froth was gone before he could figure it out. 

“Kist!” Nori pulled the older demon inside, embracing him the moment the door closed, “we got the invitation, but Unicron! You are drooping, you need to rest,” Kist smiled and shook his head and wings, grasping Nori’s head and pressing their foreheads together for a long moment. 

“It’s that bad is it? Myth isn’t much better, come,” Nori pulled Kist further into the home of his charge’s parents. 

“You need to rest and Myth needs to gear down. Myth? Myth, look who’s here!”

“Nori?” Myth questioned poking his helm out of his quarters.

“Oh! Kist,” Myth exclaimed then saw his condition, “Come through. You can rest in Nori’s nest, in the guest room,” He ushered them through, for a moment uncaring about any news the mute demon might have, getting him to a nest was the most important thing.

Kist let them fuss for a while and then handed over the scroll he had come to deliver. He was tired and he did want to rest, so why not. 

He gave it to Myth and then pulled at Nori with a hopeful expression on his face plate. He’d missed his fellow attendant. 

“I… Myth? You’ll get us when you are about to get ready?” Nori wavered between joining Kist and going with his charge. 

“Of course I will, go enjoy each others company and rest,” Myth waved them off, he was not about to separate two friends that had not seen each other for what was it now… about five groon? No, he was not that selfish.

Heading back into his rooms Myth sat down and opened the scroll…

Myth spent the rest of the time until he had to start getting ready curled up in his nest with the letter held to his chest. It was a struggle to keep his emotions under control but finally he managed enough.


	22. Chapter 22

Froth was not as controlled as usual when he arrived at the small dining hall, greeting Argo and Figaru, he did notice that there was four seats but didn’t think too much of it. Instead he let himself be distracted by the bulge in Figaru’s abdominal plating. 

“I am impressed, and glad that the moondance gave you such a blessing.” 

“I didn’t… I am so happy, Froth, I can’t hold it in most of the time, and I feel him, it, no him, I know it's a him I mean,” Figaru blushed and ducked his head, trying once again to reign in flaring fields. 

Myth could hear chatter from the room he was being led to, it sounded like he was the last to arrive. Pulling in his fields he tried to compose himself, he knew why Argo had arranged this, knew why it was on such short notice. But still he was nervous and excited all at once as the door was opened for him and he stepped inside.

“Ruler Argo, Figaru, thank you for inviting me. Froth….” Myth swallowed unable to say more, all he wanted to do was throw himself into Froth’s arms. But knew that would be horribly impolite.

“Go, we don’t mind,” Figaru whispered, he’d felt how Froth froze the moment Myth stepped inside, he hadn’t even needed to hear the voice. 

“...” Froth rose and turned to look at his… his Intended, at least he was boldly wearing his courting gifts so it was accepted, official. Company be damned! He stepped forward and took the smaller demon into his arms, wings enfolding them in a cocoon of semi privacy. He didn’t dare a kiss, but he could breathe deep of Myth’s scent, mesh their fields and just hold for a long, long moment.

Myth made a sound suspiciously like a broken sob and he clung to Froth, letting his presence sooth his spark. He let go, still controlled but he let Froth feel what he was feeling in that moment, let him know without words how much he had been missed and how happy he was that they were together again.

“I missed you,” as if his fields were not telling that same story in a far more detailed manner. Froth huffed deeply and slowly let go, though he kept his wings up long enough to give Myth a trembling smile. 

“Our hosts are waiting,” he folded his wings down and took Myth’s hand, putting it in the crook of his arm. He didn’t want to lose his touch right now...

“I missed you too,” He simply had to say the words, had to get them out.

Feeling much better Myth smiled back at Froth then turned to Argo and Figaru.

“Thank you for this,” He said as they sat, gaze flicking between Agro and Figaru, it really could have been either’s decision.

“It is no trouble, Myth. We are simply glad to see you happy, after all the pining we witnessed, both of you, I know you must have been driving your attendants crazy wanting to have Myth with you,” Agro gave a knowing smile, wings set proudly.

“I didn’t want to make you wait, even if it meant we had to wait with the formal gift giving thing. And honestly, Froth, I don’t think most of your delegation could have kept awake through that! What did you do to them?” Figaru was only half teasing. 

“I was… in a little bit of a hurry to arrive,” Froth was suitably chastised by the fact that everyone had probably noticed. Those that knew why at least, for the most part, understood. It was far worse that they had shown weakness to those that did not know, or care. 

“As to the gifts, they will all be able to wait till you have the time for a formal audience.” 

“Yes, Nori said something about a couple orn early,” Myth chuckled and could not help but tease, “Did you truly miss me that much?”

“Yes, that can wait. We were rather unprepared as it was so this delay is beneficial in that respect,” Argo glanced at Myth, a couple orn? Well that certainly would explain why Froth’s entourage was so tired.

“Yes, I was that much in a hurry…” for a moment he lost himself in the nearness of Myth and then he shook free. 

"Yes, as the rules are I cannot tell you what gifts I bring, but I can ask you to be sure to have all your advisers there," Froth met Argo's optics.

“I will make sure they are there then,” Argo frowned for a moment trying to figure out what it could be that he would need all his advisers with him. He made a gesture and an attendant came in.

“We are ready for the meal to be served,” The attendant bowed and soon several demons entered carrying trays with various types of energon and treats.

Myth stayed as close to Froth as the seating allowed, watching and listening to what was being discussed in front of him.

Froth enjoyed the meal far more than he would have thought. He'd anticipated being distracted and antsy, but with Myth there he could actually enjoy the friendly atmosphere and the company of demons that he liked. Even Argo controlled himself, except when the conversation fell on the coming sparking. Froth could not be, and would never dream of being, annoyed with that form of joy and pride. 

And Figaru... The young anger demon was radiant in his joy, the scars in his magic faded so much that Froth suspected Unicron of doing more than 'simply' granting him a bonded and a new spark. 

Myth was the best part of the evening though, stray touches, glances, his voice, his field and his joy.

"I have enjoyed this, I hope we may have time for such in the future too, but for now I will take my leave and if," Froth had risen and now bowed lightly to Myth, "Myth will allow it I would like to take him to his home?"

Myth felt himself calm over the course of the evening, allowing Froth’s presence to soothe him. He had said the truth when he said he would wait as long as needed, but the wait if not for his friendship with Figaru, it would have been pure torture.

“Of course. I would love nothing more,” Myth smiled standing bowing to Argo and Figaru, “Thank you both for the lovely evening. I too would enjoy a repeat some orn.”

“It has been our pleasure. It is always good to enjoy the company of friends when one can,” Argo smiled waving the couple out, he was proud that this had worked, now neither would be quite so angsty, not unless Froth somehow decided to leave Myth behind again, in that case he had an idea so that they would not end up driving those around them insane.

Figaru gave Myth as much of a hug as he was currently capable of and told them both to behave, though it was with laughter in his voice. 

Leading his Intended out Froth did not fight his own feeling of pride, or that his wings were lifted and just slightly spread instead of lying draped over his shoulders. In this he was allowed to show the world of Charr what he felt!

“I fear that once we are out of the palace you will have to be the one to lead me to your home,” amusement colored Froth’s tone, he wasn’t in the least nervous about admitting to that flaw in his plan. He’d never been outside of the palace part of Argo’s tower after all. 

“Tell me, how have you been? Beltrain only assured me that you had favored my courting gift, and Nori was more preoccupied with the fact that some of the nobles here did not understand your station and how it has changed. I wish to know… I wish to know how you are, how you have been?” he patted the hand on his arm, wanting to have Myth closer but aware that they still had to walk.

“That will be no problem. I have been as well as one could hope for considering how much I have missed you. Figaru has been so patient with me. If not for he and Nori I fear I might have been driven to take wing and try to find you,” Myth answered honestly.

“And how have you been?”

"Much the same, and very aware that my station would make such a flight of fancy a very bad thing indeed," Froth answered with dry humor.

"I am not sure if my sanity would have lasted all of eight groon, I have to say I have many reasons for being in debt to the young Consort. As well as many reasons to be happy for him, he has healed so well."

“We both have much to be grateful to him for,” Myth agreed.

“Yes, it is amazing that he functions so well after what he has told me he has been through. He still has breakdowns though, he had one when he told me that he was with spark,” He sighed, Figaru was so nice it was sparkbraking to see him like that.

"I am not surprised," Froth's optics took upon them a vacant look as he thought back, "he was so convinced that pain would end all comfort, all happiness..."

Myth glanced up at Froth surprised, then something clicked into place, “You were the one who healed him… Figaru, he remembers, just not who. He appreciated the calm control so much that he is emulating it,” Stray comments now fit into place and Froth’s platonic affection for Figaru made sense. Helping one when they are at their most vulnerable forged a bond between the two.

"I know, I thought you might have guessed already," Froth shook his head and flicked his wings back. 

"I was and am one of the few that could understand what he had been through, and I know how to keep my emotions under control. With someone so scarred that is the most important of all, it is too easy to misunderstand disgust for the deed with disgust for the victim, or worse..." He brooded for a moment and then shook himself out of it.

"It is not a subject for now, I have just arrived and I want to be with you, not dwell on the past!"

“Of course I was merely surprised. You know my creators… they are rather excitable and while they have learned to control themselves somewhat with Nori, they still project a lot,” Myth warned as he began guiding Froth through the streets towards his home.

"I think it is past time I truly met them, and I shall attempt not to hold any lack of control against them,” it was not every orn that one’s creation dragged a ruler home, he could forgive some excitement on that account. And on the account that they were blessed by Unicron so that he could have Myth. 

“Yes, it is past time. We are almost there,” It really was not that far from the palace, his creators were lord and consort after all, not quite up amongst the noble ranks but they were happy where they were.

“I hope you will forgive me, but I have to say it was only the rank of your Sire that made me listen to you past that first greeting… Not that I knew which lord he was. I was so annoyed at you, and then that promise!” Froth chuckled, a deep rumbly sound, “I wished, then, that I could tell your sire to be a little more strict with you, so that you might not get into trouble…”

“Ah, well I have done better to behave myself. And I am thinking about my actions more,” Myth chuckled ruining his attempt at appearing repentant.


	23. Chapter 23

“Here we are,” Myth let them both in, guiding Froth to a sitting room where guests were often brought to meet the lord and consort.

“Mhmm, you sound like you could still use some lessons on that score,” even though he knew they were not alone, alone he couldn’t help the gravelly growl in his voice. The physical desire had not lessened any, just like the the emotional desire had not. 

“And I too need a good lesson in behaving it seems,” he folded his wings down, resting them over his shoulders as he reigned in his errant control. 

“Either that or you two simply need to jump each others struts, work off the frustration,” Myren chuckled as he walked in beside his mate.

“Do not mind my mate. Welcome to our home, Ruler Froth,” Lord Shatter bowed respectfully, though his wings were flared proudly.

“That might work, carrier, or simply make things worse,” Myth chuckled not at all phased by how Myren acted.

“We are hardly demons of the desire aspect, consort, and in this case taking Myth to berth would do us both more harm than good. We are in an entirely different situation than Ruler Argo and his consort were before their bonding,” Froth bowed back, a faint smile hovering around the corners of his derma. 

“That aside, it is a pleasure to finally meet you both properly,” he stepped forward to take the consort’s hand bowing to press a fleeting kiss on its back. 

“I don’t quite understand how that all works. But yes it is a pleasure to finally meet you,” Myren smiled, delicately taking his hand back.

Shatter shook his helm at his mate, though there was a fond smile on his lips.

“Please have a seat. Is there any refreshment we may provide?” Shatter asked since it was obvious that his mate had forgotten most rules of common courtesy.

Myth smiled as he saw Nori peek his helm around the door, obviously roused from hearing them talking.

“No, I thank you, but not this night, we just left dinner behind and I do not think I could manage to stuff anything more into my tank,” Froth rumbled again, amusement at the forefront of his field. He was more open with the lord and consort than he usually would be, for Myth. 

“Of course. How are Ruler Argo and Consort Figaru?” Myren managed to reign himself in a little, seating himself on a sofa pulling Shatter with him.

“I trust you had a good journey,” Shatter huffed, a little amused at his mate's behaviour, he always got like this when excited though.

Myth guided Froth to the other sofa sitting beside him on it.

“They are well, and happy as you might imagine,” Froth answered the polite question just as politely and then turned his attention to Lord Shatter, who, apart from pride, managed to keep himself admirably under control. Myren was bubbly, not defensive though… rather like his Creation.

“The journey was somewhat exhausting… I was in a hurry to arrive,” he made no excuses, it should be obvious why he had wanted to come as fast as possible. 

“I am glad to hear, but really, you should show more restraint than that, you do not want to go exhausting yourself all the time, you do have an entire aspect to look after after all,” Myren lightly chided, it was nearly impossible to tell if he was being serious or not.

“Carrier,” Myth huffed hiding his face against Froth’s plating, really his carrier needed to learn to think before he spoke when he was excited.

“I think you need to take a moment to calm down, dear spark,” Shatter sighed.

Froth actually laughed at that, genuinely amused even if the bubbly personality was impossible to not feel underlying everyone there. It was a little like a sparkling, a lot like Myth and wholly something else, something unique. 

“I will not forget my responsibilities, consort Myren, they are mainly why I am doing this the right way. I want Myth to be accepted by my clan, and he won’t be if I simply take him as lover.” 

“Oh I suppose, it does make some sense when you put it that way,” Myren mock huffed and did try to reign himself in.

“I am glad to hear it is so, it would not do to have your clan at odds with your lover,” Shatter nodded, stroking Myren’s wings.

“Yes, even though it is frustrating at times, a proper courting does have its benefits,” Myth sat up properly again though he was still pressed close to Froth.

“I want more than a warm chassis in my berth, it is past time as several of my advisers has given me notice of since I arrived home. There is some consternation that I would look outside the clan for a mate, but most are accepting of it. If any clan live by the law of Unicron it is us,” Froth nodded, tone serious even as he put his arm around Myth and leaned into him. 

“Myth isn’t going to be my lover, if this goes as I hope he will be my consort, nothing less than that!”

“Lover is still implied within that. Though yes a lot more as well,” Myren chuckled nuzzling his mate.

“As I understand it you were not even really looking when you met our Myth. One sometimes has very little choice in who they fall for,” Shatter purred nuzzling Myren in return, it was a weakness of his and Myren used it shamelessly at times.

“No, I haven’t been looking at all,” Froth admitted easily, “my clan and my studies have taken priority. I have been told, in no uncertain terms, that there is great pleasure that I am finally considering a mate. Apparently I have managed to overhear a good number of suggestions as to that effect.” 

“Had it been left to my choice I might not have found anyone, and that is apparently something my clan is tired of. I would have been the fourth ruler of our clan to not mate and attempt receiving Unicron’s blessing,” one of them had been the demon he had killed, the other two had been like him. Scholars with power… 

“A mate brings so much joy to your life,” Myren smiled, pressing close to Shatter.

“And they make all your burdens seem lighter,” Shatter agreed holding Myren close.

“Unicron has been rather active in bringing mates together recently, I fear we have very little if any choice in the matter now,” Myth chuckled, even if given the choice he would chose Froth every time, there was no way he was giving him up now, not after feeling how lonely it was without him.

“I can now understand why your creators acted that way when they found each other again.”

"Um, hm... I do not think I would want to do that to you. But yes, to know without a shadow of a doubt and then be separated like that for so long?" Froth shook his head and then told Shatter and Myren the story. Somewhat more humorously than the bare facts he had told Myth. Because as serious as it was, it was still amusing.

“Is this sort of thing common for your kin?” Myren asked intrigued, “I mean it sounds so very different than what we have always been taught. For that matter you are not like I had imagined despite what Myth has been telling us.”

“Indeed, it is rather interesting,” Shatter agreed, “Though I would not have wanted to be in their situation, it truly must have been hard being separated like that.”

“Five groon is long enough,” Myth huffed, nodding his agreement and cuddled up even closer, beginning to wonder if Froth would let him curl up in his lap.

"That sort of certainty is rare, but not so rare it is not well documented," Froth nodded and gave a slight, tight smile, "we are not much like anyone imagines I believe. Apathy clan has a long history of keeping to itself in all that it can get away with. It is a small aspect but a large clan... I have been working to change some things that happened in the past four or five rulers time. Myth has been an unexpected, but much appreciated bonus... Both to my work and me personally."

He turned to Myth and lifted a hand to caress a cheek plate gently. "Five groon was really too long... I am glad I could return. I hope that... I hope," Froth stopped and smiled again. He could not even tell Myth, the young demon still did not belong to his clan. Not yet... Not truly.

“Yes and it being such a joyous event that allowed your return. I hope we don’t have to wait too much longer. I do not know how much I can stand,” Myth sighed, pressing into the touch.

“I wonder if there is any possibilities for new trade. I am sure Myth has told you, we are merchants,” Shatter grinned, pleased with how close and intimate the pair was even though it was apparent that they had not shared a nest yet.

“That will depend on Argo,” Froth tore himself from Myth’s optics and turned back to the Creators of his Intended with a bit of a guilty tilt to his wings. 

“I would not oppose it, Apathy clan could stand being brought out of the isolation it has been shrouded in. New influences and new energon both…” not that he was suggestion trade in demons, but having new energon, new sparks would be a good thing, and trade would being that in the shape of traders. 

“Well then, we shall petition Ruler Argo to see if he is also in agreeance. We know many we work with who would be interested in expanding their markets and possibly bringing back new exotic produce,” Shatter nodded pleased, their contacts were always pushing for new markets, new openings and opportunities.

“That does sound like a wonderful idea,” Myth agreed already thinking of the possibilities and of course the chance that he could go on one of the initial contact trips. That was if Froth had to leave without him again.

“I should take my leave,” Froth hesitated, it was getting late and he had only managed a short nap. While not as exhausted as his entourage he wasn’t precisely well rested.

“I have half a groon here this time, perhaps more if Argo allows it,” he turned back to Myth, voice lowering as he spoke only to him. 

“Of course. It has been a pleasure, Ruler Froth,” Lord Shatter stood and bowed low, Myren doing the same at his side.

“Indeed a pleasure and an honour,” Myren added, far calmer now and as such more controlled.

“We shall have to make that time count then. Now go and rest, I feel that you need it,” Myth replied just as low, leaning in to press a kiss to Froth’s cheek.

He wanted to turn his head, to catch the soft dermas with his own and forget everything else for a while. Instead he smiled and huffed softly before letting go and getting up to bow back for his Intended’s Creators. 

“I thank you for the welcome and hospitality, it truly has been a pleasure to meet you and I suspect I will see you again very soon,” Froth couldn’t help it, he knew as well as everyone else here, that he would not be able to stay away now that he knew how to find this place. 

Shatter and Myren shared a look and a smile, they knew Froth would be back and likely very soon, “We shall look forward to meeting you again.”

Myth also stood and showed Froth to the door, “That went well. See you soon and rest well,” Myth was unsure what else to say, he did not want to part for any reason.

“I will be back, Myth,” Froth hesitated, “and you have Nori and Kist with you… if, they can answer most questions. I’ll be back as soon as I can…” Kist might have snuck away, but he had given him a letter to deliver to Myth so it had not been as much of a surprise as it could have been. 

“I’ll…” he growled and twitched his wings back, “I have to leave…” he did have to, he couldn’t stay for much longer, this had to be done proper.

“I know, go I will be here,” Myth smiled a little sadly, but set his wings and remained firm on himself. This was hard for them both, and there was no need to make it harder.

“Yes,” Froth hesitated for another long moment and then managed to tear away. He took wing as soon as he could and head for the palace guest quarters. Luster and Bel greeted him on the balcony and again joined him in the nest. He was grateful even if it wasn’t the company he wanted most. 

“He is going to return as soon as duty allows it,” Nori gently closed the door, removing Myth’s hand from it as gently as he could, “now come, I know we’re not whom you want but we can at least be comfort.”

Kist took Myth’s other hand and tugged at him, the guest room nest was big enough for all three of them. 

“I know, thank you,” Myth let them lead him to the guest room nest and arrange them all comfortably in it.


	24. Chapter 24

“Please do not tell Froth anything of this, but if I still cannot go with him when he must leave I have an idea, provided Argo is agreeable, that will give me a reason to journey to Apathy clan territory. Of course it will also depend on a merchant being willing to possibly set up a contract with my creators,” Myth partly explained cuddling close to the two other demons, it was rather comfortable.

“Devious plans?” Nori chuckled, “I think Froth is hoping for something like that, he will have to leave you know. A ruler doesn’t have the same luxury as most princes do, he cannot simply drop everything to court.” 

Kist nuzzled into Myth’s neck and kissed, a gentle non-demanding chaste kiss. He was just trying to get the other to calm down, not starting anything. What might eventually be was not to be explored while the younger demon was still being courted. 

“That is good then. I might need you to help in the finding of a suitable merchant, we really do not have any proper contacts in Apathy territory,” Myth sighed, letting himself be lulled into relaxation, appreciating the efforts of the two attendants. “I simply hope this plan does not take too long to set up.”

“Oh, it won’t,” Nori chuckled, “we’re all going to be in on it, you make him happy. He’d walled himself in so much, it wasn’t healthy. For him or the clan. Granted we had not expected for him to find an outclan mate, but maybe that is better than we could have hoped for. We’ve become so isolationist, and fewer blessings has been bestowed. I don’t think the aspects were ever meant to be so separated… Froth doesn't think so either, he’s worked so hard. Ah, recharge youngling, planning can start on the morrow!” Nori stopped blabbering with a headshake and kissed Myth, right on the mouth. 

Kist giggled his soundless laughter and borrowed closer, his free wing stretching to cover them all. 

Myth also chuckled, he felt better, happy to have a plan and have others willing to help him with it.

Waking the next orn was divine, it always felt good to wake with trusted friends, feeling safe and warm. Myth felt a lot better than he had since Froth had left, he knew they only had half a groon this time, but the wait after that would not be nearly as long, he would make sure of that!

"Mm, you feel better," Nori rumbled, hands stroking armor gently.

Kist moved, wing folding away so the light of day could reach them, and sat up to look around sleepily. 

Froth woke with Bel cuddled under his chin and Luster already up and preparing breakfast. Kist was still obviously missing and Froth huffed with amused resignation. Sometimes his elder used the fact that he was elder like a get out of jail free card. This time there was nothing about it that wasn’t pleasing though.

“My spark is calmer. It is a little scary how quickly and easily I have fallen for Froth, how much I need him. I love him, there is no other word for it,” Myth sighed happily pressing into the touch. It made everything so much easier that he got along with Kist, Nori, Bel and Luster, they were and would continue to be a big part of Froth’s life.

“It sometimes happens like that,” Nori rumbled, amusement evident in the lazy tone, “now? Are we ready to face the orn or should we all laze about till something to do comes up?” 

Kist reached out over Myth and smacked him lightly on the cheek, but Nori just cackled evilly and stuck his glossa out. Older yes, but that did not mean one couldn’t play. 

Getting up and seen to took very little time, Froth tossed himself into a soft chair and tried to read when it was done. It didn’t go too well, but he could not leave the palace, if Argo summoned him for the gift giving ceremony he had to be there to go at once. And that meant that he couldn’t go and see Myth till it was over… 

Bel and Luster fussed around the guest apartment, equally as tense. None of them were uncontrolled enough to spur each other’s feelings on but they knew each other so well that it was impossible not to know how they all felt. 

“Hmm, get up have first meal, poke at things then see, and if there is nothing to do then we can laze about,” Myth grinned, that attitude had confused many of his friends and his creators but it worked.

“My spark, are you ready? I think it is best we get this ceremony done now or we shall have two angsty love sick demons on our hands,” Argo chuckled turning from examining himself and the work his attendants had done to his mate.

“Go and inform our guests, Therom, I wish to get started soon.”

No matter what Argo had in his thoughts Froth was thankful to him when the audience was announced. It was just before mid orn, he could hardly have asked for anything quicker had he been petitioning him for one. Bel and Luster helped him into formal jewelry and as soon as that was over he sent them to oversee the readying of the third and most important of the gifts. Yes, he was glad that Argo had not insisted on having this done when they arrived… 

Soon enough they were at the great doors to the audience chamber once again, but this time the whole of the delegation gleamed and glittered, jewelry and paint in perfect court readiness. Froth suppressed a smile at the fact that he was proud of his clan, especially a certain pair of them.

It was amusing, pride at the pride clan, and yes he was slightly nervous. 

“Welcome honoured guests. Thank you for coming at this joyous time, as you all know my beloved consort, Figaru, will soon spark and we shall all be able to welcome the new sparkling to Charr….” Argo began the ceremony, it was long and very formal, speaking of Unicron and his blessing, how the new spark would be cherished by all.

Finally they got to the gift giving.

“As I understand it, the Apathy aspect clan has come bearing gifts, you may now bring them forth.”

Froth waited patiently though the traditional speech, not even twitching a wing. This was something he could deal with, it was expected, normal. There was a lot of curiosity but it was not malevolent nor directed specifically at him. And it was expected that the pride clan would be curious about what gifts were brought. 

“We do, ruler Argo, gifts for past, present and future, as our own customs dictate,” Froth stepped to the side and a pair of, for the Apathy clan, unusually big demons stepped up, carrying a heavy trunk between them. 

“Of the past we come with a reminder of what was once between our Clans,” the trunk was settled to the left, the lid lifted and set aside. Immediately the contents flowed over the sides and sang as it hit the floor. Jewelry, magical amulets and bolts of bespelled fabrics. The trade items of Apathy clan past, before it turned insular. All of it suited for a young demon, or demonling, with teal being the main color aside from gold, silver and platinum. 

“Of the now we come with an affirmation of the friendship between rulers,” Beltrain stepped up, holding a pack of tools in his hands. He offered to teach any pride smith with the ability to become a mage smith. It would mean leaving the pride clan for a few vorn, but the potential gain… Froth was proud of that gift, and prouder still that Beltrain had asked to be the embodiment of that gift himself. 

“Lastly we come with a gift of the future, one that we hope will shape the relationship between the clan of Apathy and the Western Wind clan of Pride,” a pair of Apathy demons stepped up, hand in hand. They were clad in jewelry that sported both the purple of their own clan and the teal of Argo’s clan. On their wrists and ankles where decorative chains, ends hanging loose to jingle softly. 

“Teachers for your sparkling, and an offer of fostering when he is old enough,” Froth lifted his wings then, waiting to see how that offer would be taken. It was well over six thousand vorn since last the Apathy clan had offered such a thing. He would not blame Argo for rejecting it out of shock, which was why he had asked him to ensure the presence of his advisers. At least one of them might keep his wits about him… 

Argo did not say anything right away, now he understood why Froth had warned him that he would need his advisers. All of whom were converging on him to speak and give their thoughts, wings ruffled and fields ablaze, this had been highly unexpected. He listened to what each had to say, getting his own thoughts in line.

“Apathy Ruler Froth, Princes, nobles and other honoured guests of the Apathy clan. I must say that it is with great honour that I accept your gift of the past and hope that trade will start up again, so such will no longer simply be in the past.

I accept your gift of the present, we will proudly learn all we can that your mage smith, Beltrain has to offer,” Here Argo paused, this was the most important one and he wanted everyone present to hear and remember his reply.

“I accept your gift for the future. I am sure the demonling my consort carries will have no better teachers and friends as he grows, than what this bonded pair can and will be.”

Froth felt the tension go out of the air, like a spring eased out of compression, and allowed himself a genuine, if small, smile at Argo. 

“I too hope for the ties between our clans to strengthen, in all manners, with the gifts we have given and the will and intention behind them,” he shook his wings out and folded them around his shoulders as a show of his own acceptance of the verdict. 

“If you will it so, Ruler Argo, Demitri and Flare will help tend to your Consort and sparkling from now on. They have said their farewells and look forward to their new responsibilities,” clan Apathy cherished sparklings and Carriers beyond all other things, he’d had plenty of bonded pairs to choose from. Demitri and Flare had a skill set useful to a young noble demonling and they were young but very, very good in their respective fields. And they had sparklings in their immediate family. That had been why he ended up choosing them in the end. 

“Of course, I am sure my Consort Figaru will appreciate all the support he can have at this time,” Agro smiled at his mate, feeling through the bond that he was right. Figaru was nervous, not wanting to mess up and his attendants had little to no experience themselves.

“Now since there are currently no other clans to present any gifts, it is time to bring this ceremony to a close,” Argo smiled feeling relieved that this was over for now.

Froth simply bowed to the other Ruler, and the Consort, going so far as to wink at Figaru. It was obvious that the young anger demon needed some time to come to terms with things. And by all accounts Argo needed a bit of time too, if nothing else then to discuss things with his advisers. And he had other places to be, well, one other place to be…


	25. Chapter 25

He barely managed to let Bel and Luster strip him of court gab, and waiting for them? Well, he managed, sort of. Even so they had to work to keep up with him when he winged up from the balcony and headed down the tower. 

Myth had decided after about a joor of poking around at things, that lazing around would be the better option. So he was laying in the nest with Kist and Nori, simply idly petting each other and otherwise doing nothing, when there was a knock on the front door. Of course his creators were away at this time, speaking with their contacts and otherwise dealing with their business, so one of them had to get up to see who it was.

“I’ll see,” Nori heaved himself out from halfway under Kist and shook his wings out. Not that the servants of the household couldn’t open the door, but Nori had his suspicions. One of the servants had already opened the door, but he appeared shocked and confused at the Ruler standing patiently on the other side. Froth was quite the sight, and Nori gently shooed the younger pride demon away before ushering the three Apathy demons in. 

“We’d better warn everyone that you’ll arrive whenever you can,” Nori’s voice was dry but laughter danced in his optics. 

“Insolent, my attendant?” but Froth grabbed Nori in a hug before the mech could answer. He’d missed him. Bel and Luster wiggled into the hug not a moment after, just as eager to greet their friend and lover. 

“No more than usual,” Nori laughed, “come on, you don’t want your Intended to pine away, do you?” he led them all to the guest room and opened the door with a flourish. 

“Myth? You have guests!” 

Myth looked up when the door opened again, climbing to his peds and almost running to the door. “Froth! I take it that Argo decided to have the ceremony already then.”

“It is over and done with, I am pleased at his response,” Froth answered on automatic, letting the box he held drop as he caught Myth and embraced him. It wasn’t like the gift wouldn’t survive it… 

“Unicron! You two,” Bel rescued the box after having shoved his own burden into Nori’s arms. He might be the youngest of the four attendant’s but that didn’t mean he couldn’t speak up when annoyed. 

“What did you expect?” Nori and Luster broke into quiet laughter when they had spoken, their words in complete sync and their voices holding the same expiration. 

Myth looked up still holding onto Froth, amused at the attendants words and actions. “So tell me, what were the gifts you brought?” Curiosity had him asking.

“Trade items of old, for the little one as he grows naturally, Beltrain’s knowledge and a pair of teachers for the little one,” Froth mock frowned at his Intended, “are you not more curious as to what I bring for you?” 

“You brought gifts?” Myth asked, a little surprised and abashed at not having noticed.

“I am courting you, of course I brought gifts! And chaperones, though I am not sure how much use any of them will be in that capacity,” the last was said a little bit acidly, though he didn’t really mean it. His attendants might well encourage them all they could, but they would ensure that no one could repudiate the legitimacy of this courting. 

“I’m wounded,” Luster said dryly and offered up the wrapped up soft package he carried to Myth. 

“Sure you are,” Froth finally let go and shook his wings back over his shoulders, “and Bel is devastated, sobbing hysterically,” more like giggling hysterically. 

Myth could not hold in his own giggles, “Well let us see what you have brought me then.”

He accepted the gift from Luster bringing it to a table to unwarp, smiling at the fabric he found, it was beautiful, picking it up he found two loincloths, obviously made for him, in colours to compliment his own, “These are beautiful, and surely will be useful for all the noble events I am attending now.”

Bel put the box on the table too and Nori put the package down that had been thrust into his arms. 

“It is just trinkets, I don’t really know what you need,” Froth admitted that a little shamefully, but he had been unable to look into that all the way from Apathy clan territory and had simply gone on guesses and suggestions from Kist, Luster and Bel. 

Speaking of…

“Are you going to stay here for the entire half groon?” Froth asked, Kist just smiled cheekily back at him. 

“Well, since I am not a noble, I really don’t have any of the necessary trinkets and items, other than what you have already gifted me,” That meant he did not have much at all. Myth opened his other gifts, smiling at their contents, all beautifully made with comfortable and beautiful materials.

“Hm, I am only too glad to help there,” Froth stopped staring at Kist and turned a soft smile on Myth. 

“As I understand from Nori, you have been busy meeting with Figaru and educating yourself. I can only compliment you on your control, you have become much better at not projecting,” he had, which was a bit unsettling at first. Froth was not going to complain though, it would only serve the younger demon well for when he was to meet the Apathy princes he had brought along. Such a ‘visible’ change would lay many a doubt to rest. 

“Indeed, I have been spending a lot of time with Figaru. We have become quite good friends and he has been helping me learn how to control myself. I am glad you approve, I understand now that I was not very good at this type of control when we first met,” Myth chuckled at himself recalling that first meeting, it was not something he would ever forget.

“You did your best, that alone was impressive,” Froth murmured, reaching out to run a hand down a wing. Not the edge, he wasn’t going to tempt himself past control. 

“I am so glad to be here again, to see you…”

“And I am glad to have you here. But do you have any plans for the orn, other than the gifts?” Most of the things Myth thought of were rather inappropriate for their stage of courting, not that he really knew that much of this type of courting. There really was only so much they could talk about without other things happening to comment on.

“I wanted to see you, talk… I thought maybe a trip to the market or some such would be safe? I am honestly not sure where I can go here and not cause a stir,” Froth shrugged uneasily. 

“I do not know if there is really any place we can go that will not cause a stir. But making our courting more public will reduce temptation and convince many that this is real,” Myth huffed, many did not believe him even now.

“Nori did mention you had trouble of that kind,” Froth huffed resignedly, “there will always be those kind of people. It does not mean you have to like it, nor that you have to accept it. Hmm, you have my permission to flaunt me a bit,” bowing slightly he offered his arm. 

Myth laughed again and took the offered arm sobering a little as a thought struck, “We might not be able to have a very long trip to the market, everyone will be projecting and I fear it may be uncomfortable for you.”

“I do not doubt that it will be,” Froth smiled and patted the hand resting at the crook of his arm, “I will endure, and hopefully make you proud in the process.”

“If you think it is a good idea,” Myth shook his helm but he was smiling, “Then let us go. There is a market not too far from here that I often visit.”

The trip to the market was straining, Froth had to admit that, but what annoyed him the most was that he had had no real plan past seeing Myth. He had to be careful, just as Myth did and just because he craved seeing him didn’t mean he should. Not that unfocused at least, much as he would like to holding him for joor on end wasn’t a viable option. It wouldn’t be just holding for joor either, not with the way Myth’s touch made him hot. 

But how could he court him? As he had already done, of course, but showering him with what amounted to trinkets did not sit well with Froth. He’d already given him a personal attendant, two really, for now at least since Kist had decided to help Nori out, and he made sure to take him to all the offcial things he could bring someone to. Which were by far not all… 

However all of that was just flaunting his rank, his power. That was not what he wanted to do with Myth, his power could easily get him company in berth, his prowess in said berth was no less able to do the same. And again, maddeningly, that would not get him anywhere with Myth! 

Myth, Myth, Myth… a young enigma, a demon he had to win. A half vorn of courtship at least before he could propose. Argo had drawn it out far beyond that, but given the scars that Figaru had to have heal Froth understood him all too well. However his own clan would not stand for him simply taking a lover, not with how long they had waited for him to even show interest in something above an incubi. 

For all the misgivings about an unranked merchant lord’s demonling, at least he wasn’t an incubus. That was pretty much the consensus he had gotten from most of his advisers. His attendants were far warmer in their assessment of Myth’s potential, with Kist in the merry lead. However they too seemed to flounder at the courting thing… 

In Apathy clan there were specific things he could do to show favor to the one he courted. Myth was not Apathy clan for all that Kist had unceremoniously claimed him for the clan’s future. And Figaru was not much help there, he’d pretty much burst into laughter when Froth had asked him how to entice Myth. 

Froth was frustrated past sense. He couldn’t just fly Myth down, he couldn’t court him like a noble, he couldn’t court him like an Apathy demon and he couldn’t make him his lover. Pretty much all he had left was longing glances and trinkets! And neither would do… not if he was to ensure that Myth only had optics and thoughts for him. 

However, out of ideas he was left with only one option. 

“Myth,” smiling he rose and pulled out the other chair for his Intended, getting him seated, safely on the other side of the table, before he retook his own seat. Bel checked they had everything before he retreated to give them privacy. 

“I am glad to see you, I am sorry it has been a few orn… I have run into a bit of trouble.” 

“What sort of trouble, Froth?” Myth settled easily into the chair, he had missed him during that time, but had thought it might have something to do with clan stuff so had been unwilling to interrupt. For all that he was Froth’s intended he still had little to no real standing with his clan.

“I don’t know how to court you,” Froth huffed, he’d not quite wanted to be that bold. But what choice did he have? 

“When I am with you I want to hold you, touch you… and I can’t. When we are apart, I want to be with you so I can do the same. Not that that is all I want to do, it is just the part that causes me such trouble,” he spread his hands, claws gleaming in the light of the room. 

“Cruel as it may seem I have found only one solution, I will introduce you to the part of my court that I have taken with me. We will not be alone, but we will be together as much as possible, you will get to know me, and my clan. What else can anyone ask of me? It will be an honorable courting, if as short as I can feasibly make it!” he hoped that Myth would forgive him, it certainly wasn’t the form of courting he would have chosen himself. But he had not planned on ever having to court someone who did not belong in his world, his clan or his rank. Myth was untouchable for the simple reason that he was not a noble. 

If he wanted him he could not draw his intentions into question. Myth could all too easily be stamped a powerseeker… 

“Oh, well I will have to meet them some orn, why not start now?” Myth half smiled, then sighed, “We will figure this out, one way or another.”

“That I know,” Froth nodded and relaxed back in his chair with another huff. He had no intention of not figuring things out after all, and he had a keen processor and a will of adamantium. 

“I have invited Coras and Circu this orn, both are relatively young princes of the Apathy aspect,” and both had expressed genuine, unbiased interest in Myth. The princes would be easy, what would be tough would be the nobles and Froth wanted Myth to have allies before they got that far.


	26. Chapter 26

Half a groon, and a sparking in between all the rest, seemed like an even shorter time than Froth wanted it to be. He couldn’t draw out leaving this time though… It was with a heavy spark he took his leave from Myth. 

At least he would not be flying the wings off his entourage this time. 

The time went all too fast. Though Myth did get some tentative new friends among Froth’s princes, mostly they were curious, some suspicious but also happy that Froth was showing interest in anyone finally.

Finally seeing Figaru’s sparkling, it was such a special moment. It made Myth long to have one of his own with Froth, no one else would do, his spark had already decided.

There was only one thing that made the parting tolerable. He had further discussed his plan with Nori and Kist, refining it and each others roles. They had decided that Myth should bring it up with Argo after Froth had left, they did want it to be a surprise after all. 

Apathy clan learned that having a frustrated ruler was less of a blessing than having him mated to whomever his fancy had fallen on. This time around Froth was a bundle of vicious temper. And he had no patience at all with the nobles that still quailed at having an unknown as their clan consort. In point of fact he had no patience whatsoever with anyone who gain said him in anything without sufficient explanation. He would still listen, but it was happening more and more frequently that the, relatively, poor speaker would find himself whisked out of the room he was in by magic. Some few, who had really managed to step in it, found themselves barred from the palace for a while. 

One noble was so unlucky that he managed to nearly challenge his ruler in sheer shock over being unceremoniously tossed out by magic, barging back in he made the mistake of screaming at Froth. The resulting smackdown miraculously did not cost him his life. 

The only ones not tip pedding around Froth where his attendants and the princes, since neither rank usually came from noble before their elevation, some few naturally did but they quickly lost any fancy for said coding being important, they had little trouble accepting the idea of Myth as unranked. Mostly their problem was with him being out clan… and honestly? If it was living with that or living with an unpredictably angry ruler… they’d take the out clan demon any orn! And there the fact that Myth was unranked was a definite plus. 

Myth found it surprisingly easy to get Ruler Argo’s blessing for seeking out a trade relationship with the Apathy clan, that was until he caved and explained that he had had the exact same thought.

Frustration ensued after that, as there was little more Myth could do for the plan, they had to wait until a contact was found who was willing to have Myth come and visit to draw up an initial contract.

Figaru and his little one helped a lot in this time, distracting him, giving him things to laugh and smile about.

Kist pointed at the nest and Froth growled at him. This was becoming increasingly normal too, Froth had no wish to be soothed into recharge like an unruly youngling. Kist wasn’t going to stand for him neglecting himself. Bel and Luster looked on from the nest, as always avid spectators to the battle of wills between ruler and elder. 

Froth would never lift his hand, or his magic against Kist and eventually he would back down and let his attendants take care of him. But until then he’d hiss and spit and growl like a youngling in a temper tantrum. It helped, and they knew that. Just as their presence and acceptance helped him get rest and recharge on even the worst of dark cycles. 

And even in his state of frustration he was aware that things progressed between his clan and the clan of Western Wind. Beltrain had returned with four apprentices and Demitri and Flare sent word once each groon. Not for Froth of course, but they had family here and he was glad that they were doing good. 

The only thing at a standstill was his courting. He could sent letters and gifts, and did, but he couldn’t touch, couldn’t scent… Froth could only want. And he hated it. 

Finally they received word from an apathy merchant. From the tone of the letter it was apparent that the reasoning was twofold. He was clearly interested in expanding his market, but also rather keen on having his ruler calm again, and as such invited Myth and an envoy from Argo, for authentication and to show that Ruler Argo approved, to come at their earliest convenience.

Myth was excited but also sad, he would have to leave Figaru, though the young anger demon was becoming quite good friends with the bonded pair of teacher/attendants. If not for that then Myth would have felt more guilt at leaving his friend alone.

The flight was long, but Myth was a good flier, and then finally he could see with his own optics that which he had only seen in the holo orb before.

It was only a formality, and Froth went with it in the hopes that it might be Lord Shatter’s house that had pulled through with the contract. Any of his princes could have taken care of this, but not one mech dared protest that he made it a personal project. Still he had not even dared hold a suspicion of the truth and Myth’s presence in the small audience room took him by complete surprise. 

Wings flaring wide and high, his guards dove for cover, not from a perceived enemy but from their, rather unpredictable of late, ruler. Froth had to visibly beat his instincts down until he could once again fold his wings and vent normally. 

For a given value of normal. 

“Envoy, I apologize. Myth…” another short struggle and he manage to contain his greeting to a somewhat stiff nod. Not that the envoy saw, he was busy picking himself up from under the table after all. 

“Greetings, Ruler Froth.” Myth was amused that he managed to stay more composed and formal as this demanded than Froth was. But then again he had the benefit of knowing that Froth would be coming himself, he had been informed. And Froth had had no warning whatsoever.

“I am here on behalf of my sire, Lord Shatter. It was decided that I would be best to send as I know more about your culture than either of my creators do and we have every desire to have this trade agreement signed,” Myth bowed formally, but there was a smile and a tilt to his wings, all that he allowed himself to show how happy he was to be there and to see Froth again.

If Froth had been capable of it right then he would have been amused that his Intended showed more control than he did. But there was little to laugh over as his coding revolted violently against his control, tearing it apart from the inside with the same vicious intent that shone in his optics, locked on the young pride demon. 

“I see, I have already given my blessing for trade to take place,” air whistled thinly in his intake and he only barely managed to keep from actually sniffing for the scent of his Intended. 

“You will come for dinner tonight,” his optics burned into Myth’s for a long heated moment and then he turned and left. A thin confused protest came from the envoy but Froth had no care for him. He couldn’t stay, it had probably been foolish to invite Myth, order Myth, to come to him already… 

Myth stared after Froth for a long moment then grinned, “Well that went better than I had feared. I suppose all that is left is agreeing on an initial trade price,” Myth turned to the trader as the envoy finally managed to recompose himself.

Froth moved around agitatedly, Luster trying to make him sit down and Bel and Kist having long past given up the same. The table was set, everything was ready… everything but Froth who was still in an uproar. Not that he was surprised by that, but he didn’t have to like feeling so uncontrolled. For the first time he did fear striking out at his attendants.

Myth braced himself as the door to the dining room was opened for him, after earlier he had no idea what to expect. Froth was very much out of control and as such he knew that he would have to tread carefully or they might end up bonded here and now rather than at a proper time and location.

Bel nearly sprang back from the door, careful not to come between his ruler and Myth. For all that he would have loved to greet the pride demon with a hug he wasn’t suicidal. Luster and Kist grabbed him when he froze uncertainly and dragged him out of one of the servant doors. They had nothing more to do there and would only add an element of danger that wasn’t needed. 

“Myth,” Froth’s voice was thick, strained and he waved at the table a little feebly, “sit, please,” and he meant it. meant the little please with his entire spark. Unicron’s shaft! 

“Froth,” Myth let his relief, his emotions show through in that one word, his beloved intended’s name. Moving further into the room he sat, “I have missed you terribly.”

“And I have missed you,” he stayed, on the other side of the table, half the rooms length away, optics overbright and following every move Myth made. 

“Don’t move quickly, don’t… don’t turn your back on me,” a quick intake of air, “I am not, I am barely in control of myself,” it was all the warning he could give, at least all he could think of giving. 

“Did you tire of waiting? I… I was trying to figure out how to return,” his optics flickered, and he swallowed dryly, “if it was safe to return and if not what to do then. How to finish the courtship.” 

“I tired of not being near you. If I had not had this idea for how to come here then Argo would have implemented the same, he told me that this idea had also occurred to him. I have no time limit on how long I stay other than any you may impose. I can wait for the courtship to come to a proper end now that we are with each other again,” Myth explained as best as he could, uncertain what to give, what to say to help Froth calm down.

A strangled noise escaped him and he started pacing again, maddened by the nearness and the scent in the air. It would only get worse, he knew that. 

“Have you chosen?” sightless optics turned towards Myth and then away just as quickly, focused on nothing but not seeing. 

“I have little choice anymore, not that I want a choice, but you? We have to be in agreement, and then announce it,” Froth laughed, a brittle harsh sound, “it’s what is proper. As if my reactions should not show every doubter in this clan that I am in the grips of primal coding.” 

“Yes, I had chosen long before now, it is simply that every moment makes me more certain that this is right. I could not love another as I love you,” Myth stated simply, fascinated by the changes made in Froth from his primal coding.

“And you are sure, you are sure!?” it was almost pleading, half question, half statement. Froth growled and twitched his wings back. He wanted to… no! no, no, no! One last thing to do, then the waiting could be done with. Another growl rasped out and he looked at Myth, sitting there at the decked table… almost meek to look at. 

Perfectly edible. 

“Three orn, can you keep away for that long?” the words were painful to get out. 

“I think I can manage three more orn. The question more is can you?” Myth huffed, spark leaping in joy, coming here he had had no idea what to expect, “I would not be here if I was not completely sure.”

“Go,” the growl was heavy, “slow, don’t turn your back on me,” it had been supposed to be a dinner date. He should have known it wouldn’t be. Kist had all but sneered at him when he had said he’d invited Myth for dinner. He had known better! 

“Go now,” before the last of his control snapped and all this waiting and wanting ended up being for nothing. 

He really had known better! 

Myth was surprised but left, standing and almost, not quite backing away, trying to keep his posture neutral and his swirling emotions under control. He did not relax until halfway to the quarters he had been given, that had been intense, he had felt even from that distance, how close Froth was to snapping, how thin his control had worn.


	27. Chapter 27

No one dared say anything when he prowled into the audience chamber early the next orn and cooly announced that he would be bonding in roughly three orns time. There was joy and apprehension and fear, some vague dissatisfaction, but no one dared speak up. Considering that he probably radiated the urge to kill something messily, he couldn’t blame anyone and it was pretty much what he did. 

Stalking out the nearest balcony door he flung himself into the cool morning air and hunted down whatever was unlucky enough to cross his path. Three orn to kill, with liquid fire burning in his lines… 

Myth knew better than to try and even ask where Froth was, to try and seek him out. He knew Froth had meant three orn apart from one another and he respected that, knew that they had so far managed to walk the increasingly thin line separating them from disaster. This had to happen properly.

All this did not mean that he was happy about it, but neither did he lose his control or let his frustrations out in anger, he had to stay strong and everything would work out. That the tower was beautiful and that he could walk it with an escort only helped to keep him calm, to distract him enough.

“Bring him here,” he’d not set pede in the palace for three orn and he was filthy. Froth knew that and didn’t care much. Bel ran as soon as he was done speaking, quick as a startled gearantilope and that was all the confirmation he needed. None of the others offered him help when he walked from the doors of his private balcony to the wash chamber and threw himself into the soaking pool to brood and nominally get clean. 

Cooling down was not an option at this point and he could only hope that Myth was truly ready for what was to come. 

“Nori? Myth,” Bel gasped when he reached the guest quarters, leaning on the door jam to rest for a moment. He’d run, not flown, not risking to stir his ruler’s predatory nature more by pushing past him to glide down from the balcony. 

“Bel, so it is time,” Nori had told him some of what to expect and this did not need explanation, Bel could only be here for one reason. Standing, Myth made his way over, giving Bel a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading up to Froth’s quarters Nori hurrying to catch up and guide him. They did not want to make Froth wait longer than necessary.

He didn’t hear the door, he didn’t notice the soft sound of voices and rustle of wings. What alerted him was the scent, sneaking into his olfactory sensor and pulling him from the soothing effect of the soak. Rousing him all over again. He stood up, turning to the door, not noticing the cleanser sliding down his chassis, dripping from his flared wings. 

Myth walked in quietly greeting Kist and Luster before they left taking Nori with them. He felt a thrill run through him causing him to heat up, this was it, no more waiting. Myth watched as Froth stepped out from what he could only assume was a wash chamber, Froth was still gleaming wet, wings flared.

“I am here, beloved,” He murmured taking a single step closer.

A growl resonated up from his spark, and he didn’t so much walk to Myth as he stalked towards him, around him. There wasn’t much sanity in him, but there was clarity and Froth could live with that. 

There he was, Myth, the demon that had haunted him and taunted him for groon. Who had worked himself into his coding and set it on end. Right there, scent ripe and chin lifted proudly. Close enough to touch, take… 

“Nest,” was the word even recognizable? 

Myth stood still as Froth circled him, not sure what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to react. The one word, order really, was clear though and slowly, making sure not to turn his back on Froth, Myth found and climbed into the large comfortable nest. Watching and waiting, Myth could feel himself reacting, core temperature rising and lubricant gathering in his valve.

Froth shadowed every slow step, growl a continuous rumble in his chest. Struggling with himself he circled his nest, watching Myth with burning optics, doing nothing at all to hide the state he was in. 

On the second round his panels slid back, spike smoothly pressurizing and lubricant unashamedly running down his thighs. He didn’t care, he couldn’t and would not ever. 

Myth could not hold back a moan at the display Froth was making, his own panel sliding back in response to seeing, hearing and scenting. But other than that he made no move, Froth was the dominant, he was in charge here and Myth was ready to take what he wanted to give.

The scent was like a punch, and he flared his wings immediately, wide and high as he turned on the demon in his nest with a full blown snarl. Not a moment later Froth was on him, pinning him down to the soft surface of pillows and blankets, claiming a kiss that was far less gentle than their few others had been. 

Myth whined hungrily into the kiss, returning it back with all the passion he felt, pressing up against Froth as much as he could pinned like he was, want and need taking over his thoughts, not that he fought it, no he wanted this, wanted Froth!

Froth softened a bit when he wasn’t met with aggression, though he still kept the other pinned with a hand on his chest. Rearing back he looked down, optics bright and dermas curled in a snarl. His optics quickly traveled from Myth’s and down over his chassis to his bared equipment, already gleaming with fluid. 

It would not, sadly, have made much of a difference had he been dry Froth was not capable of care at this moment. He only barely managed to guide himself to the ready valve, thrusting in with another snarl, wings curving up, manteling in claim and to shield them from onlookers. 

Myth cried out as he was impaled, he had known Froth would be rough though, so he was prepared. His valve clenched holding onto the hard spike within it. Rough, primal, claiming, that was what this was and all Myth could do was give all of himself hoping it was enough to sate both of their need.

His spark spun, restless and needy while their chassis rutted the purely physical need out. Froth roared when he spilled the first time, and the second. The third time some sense reinstated itself and he slowed, pulled up a little to look down at Myth. 

Myth, who’s lower derma bled a little from a too harsh kiss, who’s optics were glazed and vacant. Who looked good enough to eat up, who tasted of passion and need still, though Froth was well aware he’d hurt him, at least a little bit. 

“Myth,” rough as his voice was it was still far gentler than it had been for orn. 

“Hmmm?” Myth roused himself slowly from the pleasured state he had been in, seeing that Froth looked a lot more like himself, well more in control.

“Froth, I hope you are planning on finishing what we started this orn,” Myth chuckled reaching up to brush his claws over Froth’s still raised wings.

“I intend to, yes,” Froth huffed and smiled, “how bad are you hurt?” that was his main concern, for all that he knew he couldn’t stop till they were spark bound. 

“I will be sore later, but I had expected that,” Possibly for the next couple orn but he did not blame Froth and he was not actually injured, just components were getting well used.

“You were very much out of control, it was kind of exciting but not something I want to experience too often.” Myth grinned leaning up to nuzzled Froth.

“It is not something you will ever have to endure again,” Froth turned his head and captured willing dermas in a gentle kiss. And he kept it gentle, he could feel how swollen they were, especially where he had torn the pliant plating. Yet he could taste the desire, just as he could the energon and it was like a drug… a dangerously seductive one that urged him to finish what he had started. 

“Mine,” he half growled and pulled out of the kiss again, “you are mine, Myth, you are Apathy now, and I will never let you go,” his chest unlocked, spark flaring eagerly, spinning dizzyingly fast. He’d never stopped the relatively gentle movement of his hips, and he didn’t intend to now either. 

“Mmm,” Myth purred enjoying the change of pace, it was almost soothing to his used equipment, though he knew that even too much of this would hurt after a time.

“Yes, forever yours,” he agreed, opening his own chest plates revealing his eager spark.

Some might have found the prospect frightening, being taken, having a stake claimed on them and being torn out of their clan to be thrust into a new one. Myth… just trusted him and Froth loved him all the more for it. He took spark and abused dermas at the same time, reveling in the contrast between physical and metaphysical pleasure. 

Reveling in Myth, inside and out, hot and soothingly cool. 

Then they sank past that, past what happened to anything but their sparks and he turned his attention to binding them, spark to spark, soul to soul. For most it just happened, and he could have let it, but he was impatient… hungry. 

Myth cried out into the kiss a sound of pure pleasure, Froth was passion and emotions all wrapped up in careful control, so very volatile if provoked, as he had seen. There was the preference for peace, a chance to escape emotional outbursts that could trigger their own emotions, most usually temper. It made them seem cold to outsiders not that Froth cared it only served to keep them away to grant them their peace.

Falling deeper Myth could feel the bonding process, could feel the definition between them blurring as their sparks drew closer, closer to the moment when they would be one and would remain as one but separate in their two frames.

It was much like feeding, only one gave as much as one took, one piece of spark replacing another. A bit of you for a bit of me, and Froth helped it along as viciously as he had claimed Myth’s physical form. This however would not leave either of them sore or hurting, just bound more firmly than a first merge should have done. And that was why he did it, no chance for Myth to escape, to run from what they were… not that he thought he would, but why chance it? When he was all he had ever wanted.

~Myth,~ he knew he heard it. He could feel the response even before a word was formed. 

~Froth.~ Myth poured everything he felt for his mate into the name, reveling in the moment, in the formation of their bond. He could feel the possessiveness, the desire to hold and keep, the absolute unwillingness to let go. Myth reached in to sooth that, assuring Froth that he had no intention of leaving, this was what he had always wanted, even though it was more than he had ever dared to dream.

Froth snarled at the mere notion that Myth wasn’t worthy of him, pushing that idea away with unaccustomed violence. Instead he poured in the need he had for the younger demon, the end to his very real loneliness. His attendants were his friends, even at times his berth partners, but never lovers. They had lives of their own, a bonded in one case. And the Incubi he had taken to berth? Just warm chassis’, just interested in leeching off his powerful physical emotions of lust and desire. 

He had never had a true lover, a beloved. There had not been time, nor attraction… no one he was willing to expend the time and effort on. 

Till now. 

Myth shuddered moaning, his spark reaching out to claim the last part that would seal their bond, he yearned for it, for the completion, not just wanting but needed Froth as he felt he was needed in return.

Then they were one. A moment of pure bliss and pure clarity, understanding each other as no other ever could.

It clicked into place, solidified in a burst of knowing that Froth embraced with all he was. Then a different kind of burst occurred, pleasure cascading, building and finally tilting them both over a previously unseen edge. 

Myth clung to Froth as overload swept through them, panting and nuzzling his bonded as they recovered. Purring as he realised that he could feel Froth in his spark.


	28. Chapter 28

Myth, the nest… everything scented of interfacing, was sticky and wet with lubricant, transfluid and condensation. Froth groaned and levered himself off his bondmate, out of him and winched at the soreness that echoed to him, at the squelchy sound and the release of more fluid from the abused valve. 

He wanted to roll over and recharge, but everything was fundamentally disgusting and Myth was too sore even in his exhaustion. Getting up was a chore but he managed, just as he managed to lift his limp bond mate and take him to the solvent pool, with it’s slowly bubbling surface. Hot, stinging but cleansing and helping on abused and sore parts. And equipped with a seat he could relax back in, Myth cuddled in his lap. It didn’t matter if they recharged a little, nothing could happen… 

Myth mewled tiredly as he was lifted, cuddling in close to his mate. He already felt sore and knew he would not likely want to get up the next orn. He huffed then sighed as the hot liquid first stung then began to soothe his aches. Purring softly he slowly drifted off, spark full of love and affection for his bondmate.

It was Kist that woke him, a light touch on his shoulder, a helmet brushed against his and a soundless urging via a well known field. Myth didn’t even stir as he was handed over, dried and brought into the cleaned nest. Froth didn’t even try a token protest when four warm chassis tucked in around them, he knew that his attendants needed the closeness after the Pit of the last few groon. 

Myth woke feeling warm and comfortable, surrounded completely by warm chassis, tucked in tightly against his bondmate and at least one wing stretched over top. Purring he settled to wait for the others to wake, though he hoped it would be soon, he was hungry!

The hunger that pulled him out of recharge was not his own and for a long bleary moment Froth felt for the source. When he found it he all but melted, pulling the slim chassis tighter to his own, a pleased rumble starting deep in his vocalizer. 

Bonded, finally, finally at long last! 

And his bonded was hungry enough to start nibbling on armor. Someone yawned above his helmet and Froth tilted his own back to meet Luster’s recharge darkened optics and pleased smile. He grunted in response and felt the nest dip and rustle as another warm chassis wiggled free, up and out. Someone was getting fuel, he didn’t care who as he returned his attention to Myth, gently, carefully kissing puffy derma.

Myth mewled, happily returning the kiss glad that he was not being asked to move just yet. But he did hope that the movement from before meant that energon was on its way.

Another rumble answered the mewl and several purrs rose around them, three to be exact, that meant Kist was getting energon. Good, Kist would know what to get for this… Froth pushed that away, focusing on his bond mate for the time being. Waking him up, distracting him from the hunger pangs. Not that it was that long before the sound of several mechs bustling in made Nori, Bel and Luster slip from the berth.

Froth didn’t pull away and sit up till he was sure the servants had been shooed out and only their attendants remained. Which they did, standing by the nest with happy smiles and laden trays… Unicron! of course they would insist on that tradition. 

“Myth, fuel has arrived,” amusement shone brightly.

“Oh, good,” Myth carefully sat up, he could feel the soreness but it was not too bad right now as long as he remembered not to move too fast. Taking a cube to sip from he smiled back. It almost felt strange and yet familiar, he supposed the familiarity must actually be Froth’s, he would have to learn to distinguish between Froth’s thoughts and feelings and his own. Right now he had little idea though, he was still tired, knowing that it was likely due to his self repair working overtime from how rough Froth had been initially.

“We are apparently expected to bow to traditions. Confined to berth for the orn, with a trip or two to the wash racks, and our attendants here to witness our devotion to each other,” underneath the dry tone wicked amusement bubbled alongside desire. They could just cuddle, nothing had to happen… but things would. Even though Myth was sore, there were things that wouldn’t put too much strain on him. 

“Our audience is as you see ready and willing,” Bel actually stuck his glossa out at that statement. Froth could feel the barely contained giddiness from him. It was okay, he was young and eager and happy. 

Myth laughed at that, “Yes, so I can see.” Shifting around he found a position where he could lay against Froth and still drink his energon without risk of spilling it, that was much better.

“Well they are just going to have to wait until we have refuled. I don’t feel up to much right now,” He would later but that was not the point.

“Mmm,” Froth hummed and beckoned for Luster to bring his tray closer. If they wanted them to lounged around in berth they could have it, but that meant he wasn’t moving once Myth was feeling comfortable. 

“I am sorry it was so rough on you, I did my best to,” he paused, he couldn't say ‘stay control’ more in the way of tiering himself out before he returned. 

“It’s okay, nothing damaged, only sore,” Myth huffed though he was amused, “It was rather unavoidable with all the waiting we were forced to do, and the uncertainty.”

“I know, but I can feel how uncomfortable it is for you,” just as he could feel the echoes of remembered pleasure. 

“And I bit you, though that seems to have healed up nicely already,” he sipped his energon, not really hungry after the three orn of hunting in the wild that had lead up to this. 

“You bit me? I had not noticed that. More focused on everything else,” Myth chuckled shaking his helm amused about that. Changing out his empty cube for a full one Myth decided that he had enough in his tanks to drink deeply, he was still hungry though the edge had been taken off of it.

“Accidentally, if it had been to mark you it would have been your neck, not your derma,” Froth echoed the amusement, settling down from his worry. If Myth could find humor in it then he would not think of it. 

“Hm, so which part did you focus on? In case I need to reenact it one orn…” 

“I focused on you, your scent, the feel of your plating, the sounds…. Of course I did not have much processing power to truly focus past the sheer pleasure of you taking me. Thinking back those are the things I remember,” Myth purred, his chassis remembered the pleasure as he thought back on it.

"I remember much the same," Froth's optics turned a little vacant, "and then of course your spark. You... I understand my Creators much better now."

He frowned thoughtfully.

"Speaking of, I had better make sure they meet you as soon as we are let out. I have already been berated for them not knowing much about you," not that he could really do much about that, what with Myth being from another clan. 

“Oh that will be interesting. What are they like? You have told me about their bonding but little other than that,” Myth tilted his helm to look up at his mate, interest and curiosity flowing through from his side of the bond.

“What are they like?” Froth looked down, a fond smile creeping onto his derma without any conscious thought of restraining it, or doing it. 

“Noru is a prince, he is commanding and quite scary, or so I am told. Lango is mellow, controlled and, again so I am told, has a vicious streak a mile wide. But honestly? to me they are Carrier and Sire and I don’t know how to explain them to you…” he shrugged uneasily. 

“I see, well I just guess I will have to wait and see when I meet them,” It was obvious how much Froth loved his creators, so Myth was determined to make a good impression and to at the very least be able to tolerate them, if not actually like them.


	29. Chapter 29

“Just as there are plenty of others I am still to meet,” Myth was less happy about that, a number of the nobles he had crossed paths with as he wandered the palace had not been too nice to him. Nothing that he could call them out on but just little things.

Froth growled, the upset was easy to feel and he didn’t have to prod to know what it was about. Some would be hostile to Myth until they withered and offlined from too much use of magic… 

“I fear there is little I can do about that, my spark, though I will make it very clear that I will not be tolerant of their… misgivings,” it was the nicest way he could put it. Prejudice was an ugly thing, and sadly it thrived just as fine between demons as between mortals and Angelica kin. It was not nearly as fun in their own ranks as watching it work among their… fellow beings. 

“I know, I will simply be the best consort to you as I can be, both because that is what I want and because it will annoy them,” Myth chuckled, many of his naysayers thought he would not be an appropriate consort for their Ruler.

“Those are worthy goals, and reminds me that you will have to start taking some lessons…” growl dissipating he huffed instead and shook his helmet. 

“Your Creators have done well in educating you of other clans, Nori has started on teaching you about Apathy, but you also need to learn certain magics, what your role as Consort requires of you. Dancing and protocol… I do not know how much of that may have been covered in the lessons your Creators acquired for you, so we shall have to see,” it would seem daunting, but it would not be. Froth remembered all too well what he had to wade through after becoming ruler, and that was after having been an attendant! A good deal of it had been about Unlearning things he had learned as an attendant. It would likely be much the same for Myth, he’d gone from unranked to ranking below only the rulers and the Master. 

“You will be discovering a good deal of ways to trounce those that keep trying to make you feel inadequate. I would suggest taking lessons from Nori on that score, he is a master at it.” 

“Nori is rather vindictive,” Myth agreed grinning at said attendant, “I knew that there would be a lot to learn, at least I have a head start in other clan cultures for when we have to go visiting,” He knew they would from time to time, it was part of the rank.

“And yes, we shall find out, no use worrying about it until then.”

“Nori is a vicious Pitbeast scenting fresh energon when it comes to someone insulting his charges,” Froth lazily smiled back when Nori grimaced at him. Everyone knew not to step on the attendant’s figurative ped tips, or they learned not to very, very quickly. 

“I am not worrying, I am making plans,” and he really wasn’t worried. Something that Froth found a little bit amazing, but he knew his mate. Young and inexperienced, yes, but also resilient and possessing a vicious streak that would serve him well in political circles. Not to mention when dealing with magic. And he was stubborn… all the better! 

“Indeed, I had to remind him a couple times that he could not retaliate against all the nobles that did not like me back at the Western winds tower, since I did not have the rank to be able to pull it off. Plans are good,” Myth purred polishing off a third cube, he was feeling rather full now.

“He’d have found a way, trust me,” the offended growl was only fake and Nori was moving more with pride than annoyance when he ‘stomped’ over to the table to put his tray down. Froth snickered at him, and then turned serious again. 

“Here you will eventually have to fight your own battles, Nori is by far the best to teach you how. I will still have to take care of my duties and my studies. I fear that you might be lonely at times… though I will do my best to always have time for you.” 

“I realise, I will not gain any respect by always hiding behind others. I am sure Nori will have great fun teaching me, and I get the feeling that most of it will be watch and learn sort of teaching,” He also had a feeling that Nori had a list already for who to target first and quite possibly how.

“I understand, we shall find time. Even if I have to drag you from your work so you can get some rest and relaxation,” That was no idle threat, Myth was fully prepared to do so.

“Drag me from my work? I think you could do better than that, especially if you wanted me to achieve recharge once you are done,” Froth’s voice dropped low, a growl just edging the tone. He still wasn’t touching, but the want was there, the desire to revisit the passions, if not the ferocity, of their bonding. The other subject was pushed away in favor of what might happen…

“The dragging part would simply be stage one…. stage two, will be far more enjoyable for both of us, and very conducive to relaxation and recharge,” Myth’s grin dropped into something far more sultry, just as his tone dipped into a suggestive purr. He knew Froth would not do anything to increase the discomfort he was still feeling, if only slightly.

“You have clearly never enjoyed the possibilities of a desk,” Froth growled back, a grin on his derma and heat in his optics. His mate, all ready to play, warming against him again even though he was still sore. It was too much of a temptation and he moved, carefully, to lie him down on the soft pillows and blankets of the nest. 

“Hmm, oh that is tempting, you are giving me some delightful ideas, my beloved mate,” Myth teased letting Froth shift him around as he wished, relaxing back into the softness of their nest.

“I am afraid that I have not been overly adventurous in my explorations of possibilities before.”

“All to the good,” Froth answered, flicking his claws at their attendants in dismissal. Not that they weren’t already aware that they were not needed, and happy that it was so. 

Looking down on his mate he hummed his approval and stole a short, hot kiss before moving down lower, pressing kisses to chest, abdomen and pelvic plating as he went. Then the center of the panel…

“What did you enjoy the most, of your exploits into intimacy?” Froth rumbled, contemplating the closed panel and what he could, should, do to it. 

“I know I prefer submissive acts over dominant, but I don’t like being treated like a pet,” Myth shuttered his optics, pressing up a little into the touch, into the kisses.

“I don’t really know I have liked everything I have tried but nothing truly stands out. I do enjoy teasing, play before getting to the main part.”

“Pet play isn’t one of my favorites either,” Froth leaned in to kiss hot plating again, sliding his dermas against it just to feel and tease.

“We will learn the boundaries together, and I will teach you what you don’t already know,” he flashed a glance and a fang showing smile up Myth’s chassis. Teasing sounded like a good plan… driving his mate out of his mind with pleasure and never, well, eventually giving him his release. Eventually. 

“Mmm, I like that idea. What are you planning? I can feel you are up to something,” Myth purred, trying to make it difficult for Froth to open his panel, it could be fun, see how long he could last.

“I want to taste you, as I had little processor past claiming you and bonding with you when we came together. I would like to know how my mate tastes, and I will not take you again right now, not with how sore you are,” Froth kissed lower, then licked a line up, optics still on Myth’s face as much as he could. 

Myth shuddered at the thought and let his panel open, he could try his idea later, right now he wanted to see and feel what his mate would do.

“Sounds like a good idea.”

“Hmm,” the scent of fresh desire filled his olfactory sensors and the taste flooded his glossa. The scent he knew, as divine as it had been the previous night… the taste however, oh that was new, new and perfect. There was nothing like the first few licks of an interface, the scalding heat and the bursts of tangy desire given form.

Froth reveled in his meal.

Myth gasped, his equipment was still sensitive from earlier and every sensation felt magnified. Trying to keep still, he could not help a little writhing it was simply too good, almost too much so soon.

Froth pulled away, optics dim with his enjoyment but watching Myth sharply still. 

“Is it too much,” the tone brooked no argument, a reminder that Froth did not tolerate lies. He was toeing a line of some sort, he could feel that much, but not if it was on the side of too much or just enough. 

“No, Please don’t stop.” Myth whined, it really had felt very good.

Answer enough for Froth, and he bent to his meal again, zeal reawakened at the pleading whine. One hand went to gently cup and steady Myth’s aft, the other was used to carefully spread the slick platelets of his valve apart. If Myth had been prepared for it he would have watched for a while, just to see his valve weep lubricant on his claws, see it try to clench and ripple… it was so tempting. 

“Ah, Myth, one orn soon,” he murmured, dermas grazing claws and platelets both, before his glossa snuck in to have another taste. 

Myth simply moaned in relief as the sensation resumed. Trying for some control he let Froth feel what he was feeling even as he reached out to taste and feel what it was like for his mate. The results left him gasping for cool air, his core temperature jumping.


	30. Chapter 30

His mate was a beautiful, tasty demon. On his back, open and hot… he was more than just beautiful. Froth struggled with the urge to take again, well aware that he could make them both feel good but that it would aggravate the soreness. So he concentrated on licking, on finding nodes to tease, inside and under the edge platelets. The big node at the top of Myth’s valve was a pleasant surprise, not all had one, he himself didn’t. it wasn’t actually one node either, but a small cluster of nodes that was highly sensitive and gave such fun reactions when played with… and which would respond just beautiful to toys. 

For now it was fun to tease it with the tip of a claw while he drank down his mate’s taste. 

All Myth could do was hold on and feel. His valve was so sensitive now as the nodes had not properly reset yet, and the things his mate was doing, while he knew it was not much, he had had his valve licked out before, it still felt like the best pleasure he had ever experienced.

It was embarrassingly quickly that he felt his overload build ready to crest. Not ready for it yet, Myth pushed a lot of his pleasure through the bond hoping to hold it off that way, and to build Froth’s own charge.

Froth growled against the valve, amused and surprised at the clever turn around Myth was trying to pull. However a bond was not a one way street and he was not above driving his mate a bit insane, not in this. Twisting the pleasure given him, pushed at him, he pushed back, the same and more. His own pleasure, at the taste and scent, at Myth’s ready responses and his cleverness. 

The overload was his, and he was going to get it no matter how much Myth squirmed to get away from it… 

It was too much, the pleasure he was feeling compounded with the pleasure his mate pushed back through their bond threw Myth straight into overload. Arching up as much as he could he screamed out his pleasure.

Froth purred and lapped up every drop of lubricant he could get to. Doing his best to prolong the pleasure for Myth. For them both.

Myth moaned and mewled as he finally came down, laying limp against the soft coverings of their nest.

“Nod… nodes are over…. sensitive,” He panted in way of explanation so that Froth would not expect it to be like this every time. And now he needed more rest before he could attempt another round. But he could see to Froth’s overload, once he had recovered a little. 

"Mhmm," he moved so he could lie with his head on Myth's abdominal plating, huffing gustily and hot.

"You'll learn what being over sensitive means, but not this orn I think," dreamy amusement floated over the bond along with barely held in check desire. Froth was prepared to wait, his chassis not so much.

Myth reached down to stroke and pet his Froth’s helm.

“Future plans? Perhaps you should tell me about them, so I know what I have gotten myself into here,” Myth suggested. He could feel his mates need, but also that he was determined to ignore it for now.

"My kinks, I won't ask you to do anything you are against, but I will ask you try them at least once... Like being tied up and at my mercy," he smiled lazily. That was of course the least of it, any fool could play with a bit of rope after all.

“Hmmm, I think we can have fun trying them out. But you had mentioned bondage before, I can tell there is more, What else should I be aware of? What other kinks do you have?” Myth questioned, trying to peer through the bond, trying to figure out the limitations of it.

“Ah, yes,” Froth contemplated his bondmate with a teasing smile, blocking off the bond so that he could not go snooping, “you, my dear, have much to learn before you can poke into my memories if I don’t allow it.” 

Only a moment later he relented and removed the block, pushing a few things though, gently. 

“I love edging when combined with bondage, which I guess makes me into a bit of a sadist. However I do not like inflicting pain. I adore the physical pleasure, touching, teasing… a more simple thing on that note is frotting. Have you done that?” he did not go poke, asking instead and waiting patiently on the answer. 

“We can see each others memories? I was simply poking to try and figure out the limitations of the bond,” Myth explained as he accepted and examined what Froth had sent through.

“Oh….I have tried a little bit of frotting, but as I said before my previous partners really only wanted to get to the main part.”

"Yes, in time it will be as easy as any other action of magic is," Froth nuzzled the plates under his cheek plating. 

"Younglings, so impatient, the good things in life are those one take one’s time to enjoy."

“I have always been curious about the other parts of interfacing but that could be to do with that I had a good teacher. My creators found a lust demon they knew who was at the tower for an event, also involving a moondance. So there was a lot happening and it was a really exciting time when I reached my maturity. But, yes Midril was a good and through teacher,” Myth smiled at the memories, fingers still idly moving over Forth's helm.

“Lust demons are widely held to be the best teachers. Incubi are not bad either, but one has to be careful about picking one or they might get too involved to actually teach... “ Froth huffed and stopped himself from rubbing his crotch against the too soft covers. 

“I am glad he was good to you, but I am curious as to why you haven’t explored when you were inclined to it? Older demons are seldom opposed to teaching a curious demonling.” 

“I did not know who to ask. I had been considering a few options, but more in a few vorn or if a good opportunity came up, sort of thing, not a here and now thing,” Myth shrugged as best as he could how he was lying.

“I can feel your frustration, love. You don’t have to try and hold it back.”

“Mmm, I like it, I love doing it to a partner, but I do like to force myself to wait too,” Froth purred back, “there is something rousing about the act of waiting. For me at least... “

“Not that I would mind it if you want to do something about my state?” 

“Hmm, well we could play a bit,” Myth purred grinning as he realised that he could tease Froth, he trusted that his mate knew his own boundaries. And he thought it would be fun to see the reactions he would get.

“Play, huh…” a smile formed, “what kind of play, my pretty bond mate?” Froth still purred, optics slitted in pleasure. 

“Teasing, exploring, touching, tasting,” Myth smirked, oh yes this was going to be fun. Focusing on the pleasure not on chasing an overload, no that would simply be the sweet reward at the end.

“I am all yours, beloved,” Froth tucked his wings away and rolled over to lie on his back, folding his hands under his helmet. 

“Hmmm, I barely know where to start,” Myth purred rolling up into his hands and knees. Leaning forwards he licked a line over his mates helm, curling his glossa around one of his horns. His hands stroking and exploring the forearms, he would start from the top down.

“I think you are doing quite well on that,” Froth’s purr dropped into a growl. He didn’t try to stop it, just like he didn’t fight the pleasure of the glossa playing with the base of his horn. 

“The trick isn’t to fight, hmm? If you fight you are setting yourself up to lose, just accept the pleasure, flow with it and it will reward you in ways you can hardly believe.” 

“Yes, I can feel your pleasure through the bond,” It was like a slow moving river, simmering with heat but contained, not controlled.

Moving further down Myth claimed a soft but passionate kiss, he wanted to keep the pleasure gentle, not pour too much of it in at once. Easy, gentle, they had time and he trusted Froth to guide him if he faltered.

Froth kissed back as eagerly as ever, reveling in the feelings, in Myth. He had a bond mate, that was a joy he had never really dwelled on, not in a hypothetical manner either. There had been no reason to look, because deep down he wanted what his own Creators had. A destined bond… a mate chosen by Unicron. And he had found him, all unprepared for it and what it would do to him. 

Unicron’s tests and gifts were never easy. But always great.


	31. Chapter 31

Myth enjoyed slowly working his way down his mate’s frame, avoiding the interface panel for now, he would have plenty of time to explore that later. He worked his fingers into seams, teasing and stroking what he found, licked along plating indiscriminately, center and edges alike. Reaching the peds, Myth began working his way back up looking for plating and seams he might have missed. Under it all he could feel Froth’s pleasure rising getting hotter.

“Your touch is so different,” it was, from the touch of an incubi and the touch of his attendant’s too. It wasn’t the newness, or the lack of experience… It might be the echo across the bond, but that too was a thing of experience, and in time they would both learn to withhold or give as they pleased. Or it might be simply that it was Myth, Myth’s hands, his claws, his mouth, his glossa. 

Pleasure flowed either way and Froth let it take him.

“I would imagine everyone’s touch is different from each others,” Myth chuckled around the bit of spiky plating he was sucking on and otherwise playing with at the time, “This really is quite fun.”

“Everyone touches differently, but that doesn't mean the touch feels different,” there was a difference but Froth was not sure he could explain it to Myth right now. Or ever, perhaps he’d have to show him… well, he wasn’t disinclined to invite others to berth, though he might well wait a vorn or two, or more. 

“I think I know what you mean, it is one of those things that is more related to the emotions tied to the one doing the touching than to the touches themselves,” Myth ghosted over the hot panel, amused and curious that Froth had not opened it yet. Continuing further up, Myth reexamined the abdominal plating.

"Mmm, yes emotional and in some cases situational," Froth rasped a chuckle, "tell me if you want me to do something for you."

“I am enjoying this, it is enough for now.” It was, feeling his mates pleasure, not just tasting it but actually feeling it, Myth was a little surprised by that, but did not think on it too much.

"Good," settling in Froth let things take their natural course. When his panel finally snapped open he was more than ready for Myth to do some more serious touching. 

Myth did not go straight for the exposed equipment, moving back down he explored hips and pelvic span, slowly moving in closer to his goal. He could feel that Froth was wanting more, but Myth chose not to give it until the want turned into a true need or his mate asked for it.

Ghosting his fingers over the wet equipment, he could feel how hot it was. But still when he finally touched it was teasingly soft and gentle.

“Myth?” Froth purred questioningly, hips shifting minutely. He was nowhere near what he could sense his mate wanted, nor was he inclined to beg, but he would like to hear it spoken out loud. Just to be sure what it was Myth was trying to do. He might know a lot about bonds and be leagues beyond what Myth could do, but he was still a novice to a spark bond. 

“Hmm? Is there something you want, my beloved mate?” Myth purred before sliding his glossa into the gap where pelvic armour met thigh armour, fingers still teasing the interface array.

“I want to know what you want from me,” he smiled, a bit dreamily, “you want my pleasure, that much I can feel, but on what terms?” he wouldn’t beg, but then he was fairly sure Myth knew that.

“My only terms are that if you want more, or for me to do anything specific, that you ask,” Myth chuckled slightly amused. So Froth thought that he had plans? No, he did not usually make plans for things like this.

“Ask, hm?” well, that was something he could do, “I would find pleasure in having your pretty dermas wrapped around my spike, how does that sound to you?”

“Hmmm, is that all you want?” Myth pulled away just a little smiling a little deviously up at his mate. Froth was going to have to be more detailed than that, but he was not going to tell him that just yet.

Leaning forwards Myth took his mates spike into his mouth, swallowing to get as much of it to fit as he was currently comfortable with. Then he stopped.

Froth lifted an optical ridge and chuckled, the sound rough and raw. So it was that way, was it?

“You are adventurous aren't you?” shifting around he reached down to caress the other’s helmet, optics dimmed as he took in the sight. Pleasure swelled at the simple vision, no need for movement or… 

“Do it properly, Myth, give me pleasure.” 

Myth chuckled around his mouthful before beginning to bob his helm, sending a feeling of innocence through the bond, as if he had no idea what his mate was talking about. All his focus was on the spike, and slowly pleasuring it, he was no longer touching any of the other plating not even to hold Froth’s hips.

Indeed, Froth chuckled again and then moaned, rubbing at the base of one of Myth’s horns. It was a simple sort of pleasure, but that made it one of the best kinds. When both partners enjoyed it, all the more so. 

“You are pretty like that, dermas around a spike, hm, dermas around my spike,” he amended, head tilting to the side for a better view. 

Myth purred in pleasure at that, he loved the feelings he was getting through the bond, and it only helped that he enjoyed sucking spike, not to the level Midril had enjoyed it but still. Pulling back he teased the tip with his glossa before taking it back in again. He was not trying to set his mate off, simply giving pleasure that was asked for.

“And you enjoy it,” Froth growled, hand closing around the base of the horn, “you really enjoy it. I am impressed.” 

Not all enjoyed giving as much as receiving. Froth enjoyed giving, more than receiving, but not precisely giving in this manner. Sucking spike, licking valve, it was all just small parts of the greater whole he enjoyed so very much… 

“Give it to me, Myth, let me feel how much you enjoy this, my pleasure, my approval.” 

Myth mewled and did as asked, laving the spike with his glossa, no holding back he gave as much pleasure as he knew how. But still he did not touch anywhere else, Forth had not asked for that so he would not give it until asked.

“More, Myth, I know you can do more,” purring he pulled a little on the horn, gently, “I have a neglected valve too, hm, and I am missing the touch of your hands.” 

Finally figuring out how Myth replied through the bond, ‘All you had to do was ask, love.’

Taking his mouth from the spike he began licking around the neglected dripping valve, working his way over the first platelets, a hand moving to fist the spike, his other hand working into seams, playing with the wires, circuits and connectors he found there.

“Mhmm,” Froth hummed and went back to stroking the horn. Oh this was enjoyable on so many levels, from purely physical to mental. And his clever little mate was trying so hard to get a handle on their bond… Not that he needed to prove himself, not to Froth at least! 

“You are so perfect,” the words slipped out, genuine and happy. 

Myth purred proud and pleased, his wings lifting to show off his feelings. He slid his glossa in past the platelets, moaning at the flavour mixed with the feeling of the hot slick valve. This was divine.

Froth laid back again, letting the pleasure rise as it wanted to. One hand gently petted Myth’s helmet but he was mostly concentrating on not holding back. Sometimes it was hard not to hold back, he’d gotten so used to it… Incubi would always push for more of the physical pleasure. His mate was not pushing at all, just giving and enjoying that. 

Shuttering his optics Myth simply focused on enjoying, swapping between using his mouth and fingers on Froth’s valve and spike. He was not holding back, he was giving as much as he could and enjoying every bit, and every moment of it.

It was a slow build, a slow burn, slow pleasure. Everything Froth loved about interfacing, that he would love even more now that it was making love. The wonder of that would not get old soon and it was what helped him let go completely. Not just let the pleasure flow, but to flow with it, ever higher until there was nothing left to do than fall. 

And the fall was as slow as the build up, great lapping waves of ecstasy that burned through him from the tips of his pedes to the tips of his horns, or at least it felt that way. He shared it all, let Myth feel what such a prolonged, long awaited release could do for the experience. 

Myth moaned shuddering as he felt Froth’s release, the pure ecstasy of it. It triggered a small sympathetic overload in him as well. All through it Myth managed to continue lapping at the valve and stroking the spike, drawing it out further, increasing their pleasure.

Getting up on his elbows and then gently pushing Myth away with one hand Froth made a small noise of bliss. 

“Perfect, my love, perfect, but no more now,” he looked around a little blearily and then took the cloth dangled over the edge of the nest with a thank you grunt. Kist, naturally, fragger…


	32. Chapter 32

Myth rolled over settling on his back still purring. 

“That was…. yes, perfect,” He sighed stretching out happily, settling again watching Froth clean up.

“I had never imagined that interfacing could be like that,” Part of the reason he had not been overly anxious to seek it out, fragging was good, but this was on a whole different level.

“Feelings change as much about it as skills do. But it doesn't hurt to have skills,” Froth looked up, smirk playing at his dermas. 

“I will teach you, any way you like it, I don’t mind having other’s in our berth either,” a glance to the side, and Bel pulled back, cheek plating blazing with heat, “not that we will often be alone in our nest.” 

“I don’t mind, will never mind our dear attendants being present, simply watching or taking part. I look forwards to learning,” Myth purred, even though he did not actually want another round right now.

Froth snorted a laugh, “I hardly mind them, my friends… and my lovers occasion, but I know that not all clans have such a tradition of sharing nests.” 

“I know that my own creators share nest with a few of their trade partners and contacts, particularly those from the lust clans. So the idea of a bonded couple sharing their nest with others has never bothered me,” Myth grinned, winking at Bel since he was the easiest to get a reaction out of. He also blew a kiss to Nori, he had detected the barest hints of interest from him at times, nothing romantic slanted.

"Good, it is the norm among us, as is piercings," pursuing his dermas he looked at Myth assessing, "have you put any thoughts into that? I want my mark on you, and I would like it very much if you chose to honor our clan by adopting at least some of our jewelry styles."

“I have, I had discussed it a little with Nori. I think I would like to have an olfactory piercing,” Myth hummed considering his mate, there were some he was not sure about but this one he thought he would like.

“Hmm, you played with some of mine, or did you think it was all natural?” Froth questioned curiously, gesturing down his chassis to his closed panel. Had Myth actually looked at him? Or just played… 

“No, I realised, but then again you had told me they were there. Though I must say they are far less obvious and intrusive than I had imagined,” Myth glanced over at the closed panel.

“I think I want to take this a bit at a time though, not just do a whole bunch at once,” He was nervous and did not try to hide that from his mate. He was simply not use to this sort of thing, Pride demons did not usually modify their frames.

“True, and I do not want to pressure you…” but that node, he wanted his mark on it now that he knew it was there. It was not something that needed to be right now, and Froth reigned in his possessive side. 

“Hmmm, I am quite willing to talk etchings though,” Myth hummed thoughtfully, they were quite pretty, the ones Froth had. He also wanted those glyphs on his wings, showing everyone that he was officially part of the Apathy clan now. Really it was only the piercing he found a little hard to accept.

“Is that so?” Froth laughed, that was something he wanted to see. Clan markings all over Myth’s chassis? Flirting with his own natural patterns… Hmm, it was enough to make him hungry again, the mere idea. 

“I shall arrange for an artist to come work with you, and I think Kist should help, he has a firm grasp of the ancient runes of our clan.” 

“I think I would like that very much. Those runes are so beautiful,” Myth purred at the idea of being permanently marked in such a way. Oh yes any who knew the runes would be able to see who he was just be looking at him then.

“And they will be even more so, decorating your chassis. I will not lie though, I would much prefer my own mark on you in the form of an intimate piercing. There is no haste though, the mark is for us only and I can wait,” he would wait patiently, but he would not hide or lie. Froth huffed and crawled over to pull Myth close, being apart didn’t sit well with him right now. 

Myth cuddled close, enjoying the contact.

“Hmm and what are you planning for this piercing? Where would you try to convince me to have it?” Myth murmured nuzzling his mates plating.

“You have a node cluster, an anterior node, at the top of your valve slit,” he slid his claws down and gently cupped Myth’s panel, just touching, not rubbing, “I would like to have a ring in that, with a small amethyst bead bearing my rune on it. It would be a pleasure to play with, for us both…” 

“... A ring through a node cluster,” Myth was not sure what to think on that one. He trusted Froth, knew that he would not suggest it if it would hurt in any way. In some ways it was appealing… and it was just so confusing.

“I will think on it, but you can try and convince me,” Myth smiled, yes he would let his mate convince him.

“Hmm,” Froth purred and narrowed his optics, “I believe I have a few tools for that, and it certainly will be entertaining. But it is not for now, or even for soon. You want etchings, and an olfactory piercing.” 

“And I am sure that Beltrain wants to get going on your formal jewelry, I know he already has plans, ah! So much to do, isn’t there.” 

“Hmm, yes. So other than jewelry and etchings…. oh and my lessons, what else is there that is expected?” Myth found himself wondering how much time they would have for each other and personal pursuits. He would love to spend some time flying, just getting to know the currents around the tower.

“It won’t be as bad as you think it will be, Myth, we will have time to tighten our bond, and make love. We will have time for each other, and there will be time for you to learn everything you want to learn as well as learn what you have to learn, hm?” Froth stroked gently, aimlessly over dark plating. 

“It just seems like a lot right now, you will get used to it and eventually you will have duties instead of lessons and you will feel better about it all. And of course have fun with Nori no doubt.” 

“I suppose, though you forgot to mention meet everyone I need to be introduced to. Ah, no doubt, just as we will all have fun together and apart. I guess I simply need time to get use to all of this, as you well know it is a big change,” Myth relaxed into the petting simply enjoying the simple pleasure, not enough to rise a charge, but just nice.

“The meeting everyone will happen naturally, you won’t be entirely exempt from duties while being educated,” Froth chuckled and bent to press a kiss to Myth’s helmet.

“I expect you at my side, or in my lap, at audiences, my clan needs to see you being a good, loving bond mate and an attentive consort,” purring he nuzzled a horn, wicked laughter bubbling in his vocalizer, “attentive to them, and to the needs of your ruler and mate… I am sure it will be the hardest part of all in your new life, I can be quite demanding.” 

“Hmm, but I think that attending to your needs will be the best and most enjoyable part, simply being close to you makes me happy, brings me pleasure. I want our entire clan to see what we mean to each other, and what a good consort and mate I can be,” Myth countered, the harder the demands the more pride it would bring him for completing them, making his mate proud.

“And just how attentive will you be in public?” Froth muttered low, growl edging his tone. His people would expect a fair bit of showing off, in all ways. He would respect his mate’s limits and so would most others on account that he was an outsider and clearly very young. But the more Myth was willing to put into being an Apathy clan demon, the better the clan would respond to him. 

Myth caught what Froth was getting at by the tone and emotions coming through their bond. The idea actually excited him.

“Intimacy in public? My, everyone is so very wrong about Apathy demons. I am willing, I rather find the idea exciting,” He really did, and it was actually a note in favour for getting the intimate piercing, just the thought of others seeing… it made him start to heat up again.

“You don’t say,” the chuckle was gravely this time and Froth made no effort to hide it, “why else would we enjoy putting our mark in an intimate place on our submissive mates?” 

“I am glad you like the idea though, or I really would have had to make you see the light… Most would have understood reluctance at first, but eventually we’d have had to ah, stage a performance. We believe in what we see and what is done, more than what we just hear of. It is why we are so good with magic,” he kissed Myth’s horn again, humming thoughtfully. 

“Make me see the light? I do suppose that does rather make sense, with the mark. Not that I would ever doubt Unicron’s wisdom but I truly think he chose well this time,” Oh yes very well indeed, they just seemed to fit together so very nicely, even if he was having a little trouble with the idea of piercings, but hopefully he would get over that in time.

“Make sure we managed at least one full interface in public,” Froth clarified with a headshake, “I want my mark on you, down here,” he pressed a little more firmly on the panel, “because I will be able to see and enjoy it, while giving you pleasure. it’s affect on you. Unicron has everything to do with us meeting, but nothing to do with me wanting you in all ways I can have you.” 

“At least one full interface in public…Hmmm, I think we can manage that one,” Others seeing their ruler laying claim to him. Myth mewled pressing into the touch, he was rather tempted to open his panel again and let his mate play.

"Given how you respond I believe we can manage more," Froth chuckled, "and that is only to the good. The nobles will be hard to convince, but most others will accept you when they see you apply yourself to all aspects of your new rank. The common fear is that you are a power seeker who has somehow gotten through my defenses."

“Well we shall simply do our best to prove to them otherwise, but I guess most will never shut up until Unicron chooses to bless us with a little one. And most definitely yes, it will not be for them, no I enjoy being intimate with my beloved bondmate,” Myth purred, the more he thought about it the more showing off their love sounded better and better.

"Of the nobles, probably not. As it should be, which is why your reaction makes me so happy,” Froth murmured between kisses and nuzzling. 

“There is no point in giving in to them, no point letting them ruin our happiness,” Myth mewled nuzzling back, he really was seriously considering another round now.

"As if I care, my concern is for your happiness and the happiness of my clan," Froth muttered distractedly.

“Our clan now,” Myth purred, letting his panel slide back he wanted his mate and did not really care what he wanted to do to him as long as they both got pleasure out of it.

“Our clan, yes,” Froth grinned and slid a claw inside the offered valve with a longing purr, “so welcoming you are, Myth, all mine.” 

“Yeesss,” Myth’s hiss turned into a moan, hips canting up in a silent plea for more. The soreness was still there but not as bad as earlier and the pleasure of even that one claw, felt so good.

“All yours.”


	33. Chapter 33

“Nori,” Froth called softly and the attendant was there within a second, “get me some of that healing gel?” 

“I can at least make sure not to get you further hurt,” as Nori went off he returned his attention to his mate, muttering softly into his audio receptor. 

“Such a caring dominant, my mate,” Myth purred happily, he could not see how anyone could call Apathy clan cold, let alone call Froth cold, he had such a warm, loving, caring spark. Oh and he knew that Froth would make sure he felt only pleasure as he rubbed the healing gel in.

“It won’t help much with what you feel now, but it will prevent further micro tearing, since we seem to be unable to be patient about this,” Nori returned and Froth smiled as he accepted the small pot of blueish hued gel. 

“I really do not want you to hurt, and it has little to do with me being a dominant. Pain turns me off something fierce. I don’t want those I love to feel it.” 

“I know, but you are my dominant and I love how caring you are,” Myth chuckled, wiggling a little on purpose.

“Hmm,” Froth settled a little better, and put the pot of gel down between Myth’s legs, gently pulling his claw out to dip it into it. 

“This will feel cool, or cold considering how worked up you are,” sliding it back in he rubbed the slick walls carefully.

Myth gasped and shuddered, “Cold.”

But it did not stay cold for long and the pleasurable sensations caused by his mate rubbing the gel into his valve lining soon had him crying out and shuddering in pleasure. He could have controlled his reactions but did not want to, he simply wanted to let himself feel.

“I like your sounds so much, my love,” Froth all but crooned, working slowly and methodically for all that he was as much caressing and giving pleasure as spreading the gel. 

“Can’t wait to hear you sing for me, when we really play. You will sound as beautiful as you will look, all tied up and all mine…”

All the response Myth could make to that was more sounds, needy wanting as well as pleasured. His valve clenched down for a moment around Froth’s finger.

“You like that idea, my beloved, hmm… is it the chains, or is it being made to sing for me?” Froth crooned, slowly sliding his finger out and coating two in gel before pressing back inside, as deep and slow as he could manage. 

Myth whined at being asked to form a reply like this, but as he was about to answer Froth pushed his fingers back in coated with more of the cold gel and all that came out was a gasp.

‘Both, all of it?’ He managed to send through their bond, not entirely sure but it was the only thing that felt right.

“Oh you are just perfect, are you not?” Froth laughed, his croon turning into a growl of lust, “saying just the right things, meaning them for all you hardly know what you are giving yourself up to. I don’t like pain, Myth, but I can be such a cruel master.” 

Myth whined again, he was confused, not sure how what his mate was saying was affecting him, but affecting him it was. He did not want a mate who was too easy to please, no pride in achievement but this was different this was far more, something he had little knowledge of if any at all.

“Shh, love, shh, I would never be so cruel as to demand of you what you can’t give. I promised to teach you, did I not?” Froth soothed the confusion, stroking with his free hand and pushing reassurance over the bond. 

“You are responding partly to my arousal and partly to your own need to explore things you find… intriguing.” 

Myth mewled and accepted the comfort, pushing into the touches. He was still confused but did not let it bother him. He felt that his mate was only partly right, that there was more to it.

“I will teach you slowly, to enjoy what I enjoy. Should there be something you hate we shall forget that it even exists, hmm? I want your pleasure, sometimes your frustration and always your completion… though on my terms,” Froth continued to sooth, though he did not stop bringing pleasure too. 

Myth slowly calmed, starting to purr, his frame was relaxed laying in their nest at his mates mercy.

“I know, and I look forwards to it all,” Learning, exploring, pleasure and his mate. What ever could compare to that?

“Yes, you do,” Froth wasn’t unaware of that, but the unease and confusion had worried him a little. Ah, he should remember that Myth was young, very young and very new to it all. Remember it, not just say it. 

“I love you, and I want you to be comfortable about these things. About trying new things with me as your guide.” 

“I love you too, and I am eager. I just don’t understand many things yet, including some of my own reactions,” Myth explained as best as he could, he had felt the worry earlier.

“I understand, I just… I have told you that most of my lovers, temporarily as they were, have been Incubi. They don’t question things that feeds them. I need to get used to having a lover that knows less than me and questions things,” Froth laughed, at himself, and shook his head lightly before nuzzling Myth’s horn. 

“I may hold more practical experience than you, but I have very little experience with you.”

Myth pressed against his mate still purring, “We will learn together.”

"That we will, and it shall be interesting indeed," Froth pushed all such concerns away and bent to the task of making his mate 'sing' for him. Myth had so many lovely tunes…


	34. Chapter 34

They were let out after three orn, Kist relenting un-gracefully to his ruler's demand that he wanted to fly with his new bondmate. Froth knew it was concern that had the attendants be so obstructive, but hiding Myth away would not help on that problem. And flying together would show off the bond, and that it was strong. Strong enough to perhaps kill him too if someone got any good ideas about getting permanently rid of the outsider. 

Myth was restless by the time they were finally let out, he wanted to stretch his wings, wanted to see more of their clan territory, and show off his flying skills to his mate and fly with him. He however was aware of the concern, was aware that not everyone was welcoming of him. Needs won out though and they could not continue to simply hide away, that would not help matters at all.

The warm air currents felt delightful caressing his wings as they launched themselves skywards.

It was pure delight, luxury incarnate… Froth huffed and stretched out his wings, catching a spiral of hotter air and riding it up in the lazy manner of a hunting flier. Not that he was hunting, no, he was watching his mate soar and play with the new and unfamiliar air currents of Apathy territory. Enjoying the thrill he could feel through the bond, a smile unconsciously on his derma. 

It was drier here than at Myth’s clan territory, most of the liquid raw energon and water found in narrow ribbons that crisscrossed the dense crystal growth, rather than the broader sweeping rivers of other lands. As a consequence the air was hotter, more volatile, and easier to glide through if you knew how. It was the closest thing on Charr to a desert. 

Different and a challenge that Myth revealed in, the currents buffeted him as he swept through the skies seeking to unravel them, figure out how they flowed. He could feel the lazy pleasure of his mate far above him now, watching.

Gaining confidence he started chasing little creatures, not in hunt but to see how they used the currents and simply for the fun of it.

So young, Froth was amused at the antics and delighted in seeing how good Myth really was at flying. And rather glad they had not flown together before, or the courtship would have ended up null and void no matter what sense and decorum said about it all!

Finally Myth grew tired of his games and hitched a ride up on thermal currents rising up to where his mate hovered high in the sky, a grin plastered over his face, joy and sated exhilaration ripe in his fields.

'Come,' Froth purred across the bond and angled away from the massive of the tower, out over the dense forest and to the east. He wanted to show Myth the land he had grown up on and loved since he was old enough to understand the emotion. Slow wing strokes carried him from thermal current to thermal current and forwards. 

'Look at the horizon,' a haze rose there, almost indistinguishable from the crystals at this distance.

Myth followed wing beats strong and steady as if he had not just been playing around for…. how long had it been? a joor a bit more?

At first Myth could not see what Froth was pointing out but as he was about to ask he noticed a difference.

‘What is that haze?’ He asked instead.

'The one place where our lands meets water and energon in abundance, the opal sea,' always hazy from the heat, water evaporating faster than raw energon. The source of the opals his, their, clan was known far and wide for. The entirety of the eastern border was the shore of that sea. 

'I want you to see it, but do not fly over it, there are predators in it," and some of them were well capable of jumping up to take a low flying unweary demon. 

‘Oh, then I shall stay up high, can see more and out further that way,’ Myth grinned, he had heard of the Opal sea, everyone had, it was one of Chars wonders.

Closer they could see the edge of the sea more clearly, well where the mist layer was the thickest. It was just as beautiful and surreal a sight as he had always been told. Myth let his mate feel his wonder and awe.

'Unicron's gifts are always wonders,' Froth answered with a mental caress, tilting his wings to sweep to the right angling to fly along the coast. Down below small towers rose above crystals and drifting mist, homes of the opal fishers. They were often set with less precious stones also found on the beach or in the ocean itself, sparkling in the light of the sun.

‘Indeed they are,’ Myth continued following his mate drinking in his fill of the view.

The tower homes they saw reminded him of his creators second home amongst the wild crystals back in the Pride clan territory, though theirs did not have semi-precious or lustrous stones decorating it.

'You like it,' it was not a question, Froth could feel it. And he was glad for it.

'This is what I wanted you to see,' folding his wings he dropped down and landed gracefully on the open tower top of yet another opal fisher home. Except it wasn't. 

'This is my gift to you, our bonding gift,' the tower was not new, nor had it ever belonged to opal fishers. It was his, from his family line, a retreat and private study... 

Myth landed neatly next to his mate.

“This tower? This is a perfect gift, a wonderful place to escape to… it reminds me of my family’s second home in the wilds. I had always loved it there and I am sure I will love it here,” Myth smiled, leaning in to steal a kiss.

"Yes, the tower," Froth drew Myth closer, making a proper kiss of it and humming amusement into it.

"It has been my family's retreat for as long as anyone remembers, and now it is yours."

“Hmmm, and now it is ours, I can see why you like this place, why you felt it so important to show me,” He could feel the deeply rooted emotions linked to this place swell up as Froth spoke if it.

“It must be time for the grand tour now,” Myth pulled back only enough to look around for the way down inside their little tower.

"As you wish," the tower entrance was keyed to magic and Froth made sure to key it to Myth's aura at once. The top floor was the nest room, a little more obvious in the occupants preferred form of play than their 'official' quarters, but Froth didn't point that out. Underneath that floor lay the wash racks, as lavish as anything in the palace, and also well equipped to his own 'tastes'. Below that was a library, complete with a cosy study area and a small fuel preparation area. And the last floor held a series of small work areas for magic and anything else the tower occupants might want to dabble in. 

"It is rare that I bring anyone here, even our attendants, you can of course do as you please with it, add or remove as you see fit."


	35. Chapter 35

Myth watched and listened quietly as his mate showed him around.

“I like it, I can see how you have put your own personal touch to it,” It had a lot of emphasis on study and solitude though, the study was fine by him, the solitude not so much. Myth began planning how he would make it a private retreat for both of them and in such a way that there would be room for when Unicron chose to bless them.

… an annex off of the nest room and a play area in the library would be enough for a sparkling… no need to get started on that now but plan things around that eventuality… hmmm yes.

"Hm, yes, as you will soon have I think," Froth laughed at the understatment and shook his head a little at the vacant look in Myth's optics. He knew how that went, ah well that was the reason he had brought him here.

Myth shook himself out of his thoughts, “Well yes, though I do want to keep a lot of it as it is… I would love for you to teach me some of the magics and other things you have been studying here,” That and possibly learn how to fish as the opal fishers do.

"Of course, it will be much easier than you are used to," Froth nodded and smiled at the eagerness.

"Now, what do you want to do?" They had the place to themselves and Myth could do as he wished.

Myth thought for a little, making a bit of a show of it.

“Well, first we can take a walk along the shore. I would like to see more of the sea,” He would also like to have a demonstration of some of the different toys and such up in the nest room, but later, he had already decided that they would spend the night here and they had plenty of time still.

"A walk it is, my beloved," Froth bowed gallantly and offered his arm, wings resting over his shoulders.

"You can even swim in the cove, the water there is too shallow for the big predatory swimmers."

“That might be nice, I have never swum in water before, I have only swum in a small energon lake near my creators home in the wilds. Is it any different?” Myth smiled, taking the offered arm as gracefully as he knew how.

“It is different in the opal sea, energon and water mixes so… it is less buoyant than pure energon but more than pure water,” Froth shrugged, he hadn’t had much experience with anything but the sea. 

“It is warmer, something about the mixing heats it from within,” that was the most pleasant part of it. Soothing warmth.

“Don’t swallow too much though, the water will not agree with you no matter how much it is mixed with energon.”

“I will keep that in mind. So let us got to this cove then and once there would you care to join me for a dip?” Myth purred just a little seductively. 

“I might be persuaded?” Froth lead them down and then out of the tower, into the dense growth and then out on the slim strip of beach that neatly formed a half circle of a big shallow cove. 

“It is called nesting ground, largely the shape, and because it actually is the nesting ground of a small fishoid. It is tasty.”

“Oh do you think we can catch a few? I was hoping to spend the night here with you,” Myth smiled looking around through the mist which was everywhere here… and oh, the shore, “you did not tell me that the rocks were so pretty, this must be where the roof decorations come from,” He bent to pick one up examining it.

“I am sure we can catch a few, and we still have most of a groon before I have to be back full force at the clan,” Froth laughed, “we can stay here for at least four orn. And yes, the stones here are what the tower decorations are made of.”

Putting the stone back down Myth chuckled, “Using local resources. Well you will have to come in to show me how to catch the fishoids.”

Myth walked into the liquid until it was lapping over his peds, glancing over his wing coyly before spreading his wings to leap and dive into where it was deep enough. It was as warm as Froth had said and Myth found himself automatically relaxing into it. Yes, he would be visiting here when ever he got time!

Froth laughed and waded in after his mate at a somewhat more sedated pace. Not that he couldn’t be playful, but he wanted to watch Myth, see his reactions and feel him though the bond. Nori had been right about this gift. A place in the wilds like his Creators had had was just what Myth needed here, somewhere to go to be free of politics and expectations, just once in awhile. 

Myth used his wings as much as his arms and legs to ‘glide’ through the water/energon mixture. It was easier than swimming through the thicker pure energon and easier to see in as well, being far more opaque.

There was so much to see under the surface that he spent some time down, only coming up when he needed to clear his vents.

“Are you ready to hunt?” Froth asked when his mate surfaced for the fifth time. He might not be after all, and it was nice to feel the wonder, surprise and giddy happiness. 

“Yes,” Myth grinned swimming over to his mate, keeping his helm above the surface. He was watching how the mixed liquid created a sheen over Froth’s plating, how it made it sparkle as if specially washed, waxed and polished. It was rather arousing.

“Hmm,” Froth lifted an optical ridge and grinned at his mate, so easily distracted. 

“Mainly you have to be fast, and don’t spare your claws, they are slick and will get away if you don’t dig in,” he smirked and then dived, hoving in the fluid only long enough to see Myth following before he set off for the nearest nesting ground bank. 

“Alright,” Myth nodded and followed after his mate to watch him and possibly catch a few for himself. They were rather pretty, almost mesmerising to watch as they darted around the bank.

They were fast, very fast when Froth made his first strike, moving in every direction. Hovering nearby Myth tried to figure out if he could use that… he would need something to hide him until he struck, but… well no he would still have to be quick as they could turn very fast as well.

‘There is no real trick to it, Myth, strike and sink in your claws,’ Froth held up one of the elongated, slick fishoids, pretty much speared on his claws, first catch, third attempt. He’d never been the best at this, but he could feed himself well enough. 

‘Hmmm.’ Myth reluctantly gave up finding a tactic other than dart in claws out. On his fifth attempt he got one, rising to the surface to clear his vents, one had to remember things like that when hunting, it was all too easy to forget everything else.

Froth surfaced with him and smiled before biting into his own catch. The fishoid was spicy with distinct taste flares when certain components burst or were crushed. And it could be eaten raw and completely.

Following suit Myth also bit into his own, surprised at the taste.


	36. Chapter 36

‘I don’t know what I was expecting but this was certainly not it,’ He stated in surprise swallowing his first bite before taking another, trying to hold it so none of the components would spill out.

‘Hmm? You like it, don’t you?’ Froth looked away from his own meal to glance at Myth. 

‘Yes, it is surprisingly tasty,’ Myth agreed then added, ‘If a little tricky to catch, but they make a fine snack.’ 

‘It is easier in the spawning season, they will be so thick in the water you can almost walk across the cove on their backs. You can net them then, and eat them in a more civilized setting,’ Froth polished off his catch and dived to get another, one could get almost addicted to the things. 

‘Surely you jest, there cannot possibly be that many as to fill the entire cove?’ Myth asked, unable to imagine it, yet he tried as he finished his catch and dove back down for another.

‘No, I am not jesting. These here are also just the younglings, half grown, the ones that came at spawning season are three or five times as big, but they are not predatory so they are easy to catch,’ Froth answered back distractedly. The adult tasted just as well, but less sharply than the juveniles that had not left the cove yet. 

‘Wow that must be a lot then. I will see when it is spawning time then,’ It took only three tries this time to catch another one.

‘I always make time to come here for that,’ Froth answered back, surfacing with another catch, this time he swam to the shallows at the coast and sat in water to his waist to eat it. 

‘It truly must be a sight,’ Myth settled beside his mate to eat his second catch. 

‘It makes sense though, they they would use such shallow bays for spawning, or else their young would hardly have any chance to survive at all.’

‘There is lots of the littles out there too, but they hide in the sand. We don’t see them till they are around the size of your hand, so yes, most of what you have seen swim out there,’ Froth waved his free hand at the cove, ‘are this same fishoid in its different youngling stages, when they reach this size, they remain the same only growing larger. There are other things in here too, but they are simple creatures compared to these.’

‘They have many different stages for growth then. Smart of them to hide, far more likely to survive, just as at this size the fastest survive,’ Myth found he rather admired things like that, survival skills, so that the strongest survived to breed, there was little tolerance for the weak.

“Indeed,” Froth licked his claws clean, watching the waves lap gently at Myth’s armor, “we don’t make much of a dent in them even with nets, they flood every shallow cove along our border and beyond every vorn…”

“That is good then, they are tasty, but I would not want to risk them being depleted and possibly going extinct because of overfishing,” Myth hummed, noticing his mate watching him he leant back a little showing off his frame as he masked it with a stretch.

“Tease,” Froth rumbled. He rolled over on all fours and crawled over to cover Myth with his own chassis, not touching though… not yet. 

“Fluids look good on you, makes me want to lick you all over, ah, too bad I can’t, hm?” 

“They look good on you too,” Myth settled back further, as far as he could without dunking himself under, encouraging Froth closer.

“It might be fun to try, pity you said we should not drink too much of this liquid as the water does not agree with us.”

“I am sure we could figure something out, if it appeals to you… the licking,” Froth licked his dermas, pure provocation, and smiled, slow and dark. 

“Hmmm, oh….ooo, don’t know if I should be giving you any evil ideas to use against me… But I am sure it would be delightful torture…” Myth huffed biting his lower lip and looking to one side, the idea was tempting but he knew his mate and he would make sure to at the very least lick every part of him before letting him go again, but then again it did sound like fun….

“Oh Myth, my lovely little morsel, this is hardly being evil,” Froth laughed, though there was more arousal in the sound than amusement, “no, if I was being evil… Hm, I would tell you that I planned on tying you up, displaying you on the sawhorse with a toy as deep in your valve as it will go and then douse you with energon and lick it off. Maybe leave you for a bit too, just because…”

“Well my idea was not that evil,” Myth admitted, blushing deep, the idea Froth presented was seductive but also made him feel a little uncomfortable. He was not ready for that level of this play yet.

“But I was not referring to our current situation. This is rather tame.”

“Shh, I will not do it, not till you are ready,” playfulness turned to serious at the spike of nervousness he felt and Froth leaned down to gently nuzzle Myth’s cheek plating, “and yes, this is tame, but tame has it’s own appeals, my love, none the least being having you under me and willing. Let me in?” releasing his own panel he made no attempt to disguise the fact that his spike fairly sprang to attention. 

Myth returned the nuzzling, purring a little under the reassurance.

“Of course, my love,” Myth mewled a little as he opened his panel and warm liquid flooded his valve, it was a new and rather pleasant experience.

Froth rumbled his pleasure and shifted to press his spike against the valve entrance. He moved slowly, carefully and claimed a kiss when he was finally sheathed fully. No, he did not mind simple at all… 

Myth moaned arching up into his mate, he wanted to wrap his arms around him but then they would fall under the liquid, and they did rather need clear vents for this.

Froth ground in, pulled back a little bit and then ground in again. Slow and steady, enjoying the feel of Myth, the feel of the heated liquid mix around them and the softness of the sand beneath them. Sensations that heightened the act of lovemaking. 

All Myth could do was take what his mate gave, the ground was too unstable and soft, yielding to brace properly against, so he could not move with his mates movements beyond gently rocking his hips. The sensations, the feelings he was getting through the bond though told him that it was enough, that the enjoyment was mutual.

By necessity it was slow, by choice it was gentle, Froth was in no hurry and enjoyed the responses from his bondmate. The trust, and the surrender. It was still somewhat amazing to him that the younger demon gave over so easily, bond or no bond. Myth knew better than any of his former submissive partners what he could, and eventually would, do. And still he just gave. 

Myth revealed in the sensations both his own and those of his mate. So pure, strong and yet gentle and easy. Myth opened his side of the bond up fully, letting Froth feel all he was feeling if he chose to, he would not disturb this moment by pushing anything.

“Mm, so open to me,” Froth hummed, his smile sharpening a little, “always so willing to give me everything. If I suspected you were the same with others I’d have to kill anyone showing interest in you,” but he didn’t just as he knew the trust was for him alone. 

“Only for you, beloved, Only you can and will ever have all of me,” Myth purred in return, he would have opened his chest plates if that would not have meant getting the energon/water mixture into his chamber and internals.

‘I know, my beloved, I know,’ he claimed a kiss and half growled into it at the confirmation. It wasn’t that he begrudged Myth a lover, no, he’d like to share a few of them with his mate. It was about their sparks, their love and what they now were to each other. This slow coming together was almost as intimate as a spark merge, though without the meeting of minds as not even a fully open bond could give that intimacy.

Myth shook and cried out as overload swept him up, gently like the waves lapping at them, but insistent, impossible to fight not that he would ever want to. The only way this could have been more perfect was if they had been able to spark merge, but no matter what he would not risk gunking up their internals, that was tedious and unpleasant to clean, or so he had been told.

‘Soon,’ Froth whispered into the overload, agreeing completely that a merge was desirable, needed. They had not done much of that yet, not that the desire wasn’t there but the need was not overpowering, since they were already bound so deeply. 

Myth relaxed fully, bracing himself by his arms to keep above the liquid.

‘Yes, soon. I want you, I need you, I love you,’ Myth whispered over the bond in return, the words too intimate too personal to speak aloud. 

“First, out of this,” Froth sent warmth and love over the bond even as he pulled away and got them both to wobbly pedes. Nothing like an overload to make one unsteady and slightly euphoric… 

“Beach or nest?” he wasn’t sure how long he could wait now that the need had roused, but he would respect Myth’s choice. 

Myth lent against his mate as he considered their options.


	37. Chapter 37

“I don’t think we will make it to the nest even if we tried,” He chuckled, nuzzling his mate before wading out of the liquid.

“Is that so?” Froth followed along, a note of laughter in his voice. Laughter because he knew all too well that Myth had caught on to his urgency. 

“I know you, beloved,” Myth grinned, glancing back over his shoulder at his mate, wondering how long until he was pounced.

“Mm,” Froth hummed, distracted by the way Myth’s hips swayed and the way he shook his wings to free them of the clinging liquid from the opal sea. It was nothing he wasn’t doing, but Myth made it seem… provocative. Was it on purpose? It could be, or it could be the natural grace of his mate, that oh so attractive grace that made him want to just stoop on him and ravage him until he could not move. 

“Distracted? My, that seems to happen a lot to you, lately, lover,” Myth purred stepping closer, wings not fully folded.

“Tease,” Froth growled back good naturedly, shaking his wings more sharply to get rid of more of the clinging liquid. 

“I am capable of restraint, I just don’t particularly want to practice it with you. Not when we both burn and want,” he paused, vented deeply and pulled in his field, his emotions, forcing cool upon himself, “or is this what you want of me, my mate?” his turn to tease. 

"If I had wanted that I would have suggested the nest," Myth rumbled, wings rising a bit further in agitation, and trying to tempt his mate to jump him.

“Mhmm,” Froth relaxed his control and stepped closer, one hand reaching out to caress a wing edge, “no reason to become aggressive, my love, you know I won’t, can’t keep my hands off of you, much less hide from you forever.” 

Myth relaxed again, pressing his wing into the touch. 

"I know, love," Myth huffed, reaching it to trace his claws down Froth's chest beside the centre seam.

“Merge, then nest and fuel, rest and we shall see what we feel like when we resurface,” Froth parted his chest plates, fully trusting Myth with access to his life force, his soul, in a way he had never trusted anyone before. It was odd and yet not, Myth was so much a part of him, a part he wanted to feel fully right now. 

Myth delicately traced over lines and wires as he let his own chest plating part, revealing his own speak, reaching out for its other half. 

“Yes that sounds like a good plan.”

“Mhmm,” Froth purred, grasping Myth’s shoulders in a loose grip and tugging him closer. Just slowly, just offering rather than trying to take. In this one thing they were equals, here power and experience meant nothing at all, age had no impact on the meeting of immortal sparks, memories were just a part of it, not a deciding factor. 

Myth moved his hand out of the way and stepped closer, letting his mate guide him. The first touch felt like coming home, felt like he was whole again. Myth moaned and arched up, pressing closer, focus narrowing down to only the meeting of their sparks.

His hands slid down over shoulder pauldrons and arms, finding rest on the narrow hips and then around the waist to pull Myth even closer. Froth groaned deeply, the only sound he physically made and borrowed himself into the feelings and sensations of the spark merge, reaching for his mate with all he was. 

Myth reached up arms hooking around Froth’s shoulders, completing the tight, close embrace. Myth let himself go into the merge, flowing with it but still reaching for the core of his mates spark as he could feel Froth reaching for his.

Time lost meaning, everything else faded into the background, all that mattered was them, two bonded sparks, two halves of one whole.

It wasn’t like the first time, it was not like physical pleasure. It was far more pure than that, it was about being one, not about reaching a momentary state of bliss. And they were one, their sparks eagerly merging as if they had done it a million times, not the bare handful they had so far managed. 

That said, there was pleasure, oh yes, so much pleasure. Ecstasy really, perfection and an end to any notion of loneliness either of them might have harboured. 

Froth reveled in it, bathed in it and pulled Myth closer physically and mentally. 

It was perfection, being one with his mate. Myth still found it a little hard to grasp that Froth was actually his mate, but not in moments like this, no there was no room for any doubt or loneliness, such as he sometimes still felt in Froth. That was something only time and repeat merges would fade though.

When not driven by physical pleasure a merge was longer, more intricate. Many never learned that, but Froth had known and now he was experiencing it. But even so it eventually came to an end, an end that formed as a gentle overload, a purely spark based one, that spread warmth all through his chassis. The separation didn’t feel wrong, just a little sad… 

‘Don’t be sad, love. I am still right here, the merge may have ended but I will be here with you forever,’ Myth reassured Froth as he gave his systems time to recalibrate. The overload may have been gentle but still everything felt off kilter and needed a moment.

‘I feel you,’ but not the same way as spark to spark and there would always be a little bit of sadness when they separated. Froth nuzzled Myth and pulled away slowly, enough to tilt his head up and kiss him. 

Myth eagerly accepted the kiss.

‘Nest I think, we can refuel and snuggle all we like there,’ He did not pull away though, not yet he was enjoying the kiss too much.

‘Nest,’ Froth agreed, though he too stayed still, stayed kissing, for just a little while longer. 

When he finally pulled away, it was only enough to tug Myth’s arm into the crook of his elbow joint and lead him off the beach. Sure they could have flown, but that would mean letting go. Right now he didn’t want to lose touch with Myth, even though he knew he never really could anymore. 

Myth purred, easily accepting his mates choice and letting him guide him. He had felt how lonely Froth had been, it would take time to get over that, time they now had in abundance. The nest was just as soft as their one back at the palace, if a little smaller.

Wrapping his mate in arms and wings, Froth enjoyed the simple fact of cuddling a loved one. For now this was enough, just touching and being with, play could come later. This was enjoyment of a sort he had never had before, not even with his Creators, as there was a different love at the bottom of it. 

Myth relaxed into his mates cocooning embrace, simple, but warm. Loving and easy. Fuel could wait a while, right now he would simply enjoy being with his mate.

Finally though his tank pinged him, two fishoids was good enough for a while but after two overloads, the energy soon went.

“Time to refuel I think, love,” Myth murmured, not really wanting to move even if he was starting to feel hungry.

“Mhmm,” Froth agreed with a deep huff of reluctance. Another deep kiss followed before he finally pulled away, wings folding back. 

“Fuel, yes.”

“Then we can cuddle some more,” Myth half teased, he was fully expecting to cuddle more later. Getting up he made his way down to the fuel preparation area and found out a pitcher of energon and two cubes, that would last them a while.

Coming back up he set them down beside the nest before climbing back in.


	38. Chapter 38

Froth smiled and sat up a little from his comfortable slump. 

“You don’t have to do everything, you know? I’m just being lazy,” and he was, but he wasn’t without reason. A ruler rarely got time off work, and he’d been driving himself so as not to notice the loneliness so much. Attendants could only help so much. 

“This is hardly everything, besides we can both now laze around,” Myth chuckled, pouring them both a cube, before setting himself comfortably to sip at his.

“It’s more than I have done,” Froth mock groused, swiping at Myth’s jauntily held wings, “come here you!” 

“Can’t keep your hands off of me can you?” Myth teased, but he did shift so that he was partly laying against his mate.

“Is this better?”

“Should I keep them off of you?” Froth purred and snuggled the mech closer, fitting their chassis together. 

“I was not saying you shouldn’t have them on me, just more an observation,” Myth purred, relaxing. It was so easy to relax with his mate. Easy to talk and banter too.

“Hmm, I see,” Froth purred back, “so I should behave around you, only touch you when you think it's appropriate,” he nuzzled the bared neck and nipped it playfully. They really should fuel but he could not help being playful. 

“That is not what I said at all,” Myth arched his neck, bearing more of it to his mate, the nipping, the touch felt so good.

“You sure about that?” Froth nibbled all the way up to whisper into Myth’s audio receptor and then nibbled back down to the shoulder. 

“I’m fairly sure that’s what you said.”

“No, not what I said. Tease!” Myth huffed but the effect was ruined by a moan.

“I was merely stating that you like to touch me a lot. Something I have no problems with.”

“Mhmm, then why state it, beloved, why say it if there isn’t an issue there,” but Froth rather ruined it for himself as he couldn’t keep from laughing anymore. 

“I’ll behave, or at least try to,” gently disengaging himself he leaned over the nest edge and got the energon and cubes, “let’s fuel, then we can discuss who should put their hands where.”

“Yes, we should fuel first. I stated it because it is true, not all statements need to have a point to them,” Myth shook his helm and picked up his cube again, sipping from it.

“Myth, my beloved, you should not take me so serious all the time, I was just teasing,” he drank from his own cube and sighed softly at the taste. 

“On a more serious note, would you perhaps consider playing a little while we are here? Nothing major, just a little bit of bondage?”

“Yes I would, besides I do have to try it at some point. What with how much you seem to like it,” Myth sighed happily taking a deeper draw from his cube.

“There is no ‘have to’ though I would be sad if you did not try it,” Froth admonished, looking at Myth over the top of his cube.

“Pleasure is to be mutual, and if you don’t like it I won’t enjoy it.” 

“I think I will, you seem to enjoy holding me down, and I find I have no problems with that,” Myth shrugged.

“It is about trust, I have had one of my past lovers try holding me down and, with him I could not accept it.”

“It is very much about trust, and it is virtually impossible not to trust a bondmate,” Froth smiled crookedly.

“I am sure there are mortals and angelica that would be highly shocked at that notion. But then, they think demon kin have no sparks.” 

“Just as we tend to think the worst of the Angelica. But I trusted you even before, before I really began to know you, as foolish as I know that to be,” Myth smiled in return still sipping at his cube, they were currently in no hurry.

“Mhmm, so very true,” he huffed and petted Myth’s hip, “I think neither of us had much of a choice when we met, even if I tried hard to ignore it. Unconsciously…”

“That might be why Unicron was being so pushy with us, he knew you would resist, or try to in some manner,” Myth shook his helm and finished off his cube, reaching over he poured himself another half one, he had a feeling he would be needing the energy soon.

“He made me stubborn,” Froth rumbled, emptying his own cube and holding it out for a refill. 

“I do not know why some feel it so strong, so overpowering, but you are right. Unicron knows his own Creations well.”

Myth chuckled as he refilled his mates cube, “Nothing wrong with a little stubbornness, but be warned I can be persistent.”

“That plan to get me here was just a taste, though I was glad for the help in finding an appropriate contact to make it all possible,” Myth grinned, see what Froth made of that.

“A taste? To see if I would allow you that close?” Froth laughed again, “I had little choice, not that I wanted one. I am thankful you found a way to get here too, or I might well have driven half the clan to insanity before it was appropriate to visit with Argo again…”

“Yourself along with that half of the clan. I was assured that it would be appreciated, so I was not too worried, though it did seem like I came at the right time, you had very little control left. I was almost surprised that you did not just jump me in that room with everyone there,” Myth shook his helm in fondness at the memory.

“You… well, you do know now how much it cost me not to do that,” Froth shook his head a little, “I would not wish to be that stressed again, not soon at least. I have finite patience it seems.” 

“I would think everyone does. Even though I had said I would wait forever if I had to, did not mean I would be patient about it,” No Nori could testify to that.

“So what was that primal coding response thing?”

“You… Primal coding is, you do know we didn’t always live in towers and clans, right?” Froth spluttered a little, surprised at the question. 

“Well, yes, I do know that,” Myth nodded, “I have heard it mentioned, not any details about it though.”

“There is not much to tell, we were savage, territorial beasts then, in our infancy as kindred. Unicron let us be, let us grow on our own… Some of the Aspects still have strong traces of the primal coding, Apathy is one of them. When it comes to rage and mating we are often gripped by coding, which is why we attempt to exert control. We can even be swept up in the projected emotions of others, and that is why we tend to be… less than inclined to forgive a lack of control in others,” Froth frowned thoughtfully, the claws of his free hand plucking gently at Myth’s armor.

“Rage is another Aspect that is like that, the Incubi too, for all theirs is a simple physical aspect and not an emotional one. Pride has its traces too, but not like us.”

“I see, I was simply told that it is the coding we all evolved from, never went into more detail than that. So I guess that to an extent you are still under that coding, or has it receded now that we are bonded?” Myth asked curious if Froth would continue to be like this or far more tightly controlled like when they had first met.

“I am always under that coding, my love, always. It is not something that lets go of me, I just occasionally manage to have control. It seems you erode my control though… I will have to work on that,” he hummed thoughtfully, claws clicking against Myth’s armor as he raised his cube for another mouthful. 

“If you are thinking about how I will be when we are here, at home in the clan? I will not be as cold and controlled as I have to be when I visit other places, here most know how not to project what can affect others and so I will not have to ‘hide’ from anything.” 

“Yes actually I was thinking about that. So what projected emotions affect the most? I should learn how best to control myself so as not to set anyone off,” Myth sipped at his cube considering all he was learning.

“Anger, desire, fear and any of the Apathy related aspects. And there will be the ones that will attempt to provoke you to project any of those emotions, Nori will help you and Kist will teach you how to control your projecting. I am not worried, you are already very capable,” Froth drained his cube, let it fall to the floor from the edge of the nest and then turned a bit to look at Myth, stroking his side gently. 

“You have little to fear, those that hail you for what you are to me will be more than ready to forgive a mistake and help you. Those that are against you will not find any mercy from those quarters, you are not without allies, Myth, even if it might seem like it right now. Even the nobles are divided over you, many have urged me to mate and those are only too happy that you have come, with such clear proof of being Unicron’s choice for me. So you do have allies among them too! What you need the most is to find them, to bind them to you on your own merits and not simply on the merit of you being ‘good for me’. Hm?” 

“I… I can do that, I will find and befriend them, and I will continue to work on my specific emotion control as well as my blanket control. I had already known I had at least five allies,” Myth chuckled, also draining his cube and placing it outside the nest, “I also want to work here with the common mech, starting with the opal fishers and befriend them too.”

"I approve of that notion, you will be the voice of the people more than the voice of the nobles,” Froth’s own voice turned dry, “I hear their voices often enough!” 

“Yes, and that will ensure that I have allies enough. So much to do so much to learn… ah but I cannot say life is boring,” Myth grinned.

“I doubt life with you will ever be boring, beloved,” Froth chuckled and then huffed gently. 

“And you will have me, you know, I will not simply toss you out to sink or swim.”

“Of course but I should think that would go without saying, beloved,” Myth chuckled, merely playing he knew Froth would never, could never do such a thing.

“Perhaps, but it suffers none for being said,” Froth smiled and shook his head. A bond was no excuse for not saying things of importance out loud. If need be he’d repeat himself in front of anyone that needed to hear it, as many times as could possibly be needed. 

“True my, love. Ah but all that is the future, right now we are in the present and are alone with each other,” Myth’s smile turned a little anticipatory. Froth had promised things that Myth knew he would make good on.


	39. Chapter 39

“And suddenly someone turned hungry? Didn’t you drink up?” Froth smiled back, anticipation echoing back over the bond. Starting slow would make this new territory for them both in a manner of speaking, it was so long since he had been a beginner himself. 

“I am not hungry for energon at this moment,” Myth purred, though he stayed exactly where he was, Froth was in charge here so he would follow his lead and presume nothing.

“Then we should play,” Froth purred, nuzzling for a brief moment before getting out of the nest. He stretched and looked around assessing, dismissing most of the advanced toys easily. Myth was to be introduced to his kinks, not drowned in them. 

“Come here,” he motioned for Myth to come out of the nest too, “I will explain as I go, but the most important thing is that you not block the bond from me. Perhaps when you have more experience we can try that and using a safeword, but for now I simply want you to leave it wide open, hm?” he took a coil of semi-soft rope down from the wall, feeling it, sliding it between his fingers and replacing it in favor of a softer one. 

Curious Myth followed, “Alright that I can do. So a safeword would usually be used if something becomes too much?” He guessed understanding how easily one can panic when tied up and at others mercy.

“But instead we have the bond so you can know how I feel as I feel it.”

“A safe word is… yes, its a panic word, you see, some find it hot to protest or protest being humiliated verbally while being bound. The words ‘no’ and ‘stop’ loses meaning, and so a pair doing this on an equal base will chose a word that cannot possibly be associated with anything interfacing related to stop a session,” Froth nodded and turned to his mate with a small smile. 

“Do you know if you like humiliation? It isn’t something unique to bondage,” it wasn’t something he enjoyed, but doing it for a partner could be rewarding and he was already asking a lot of Myth. 

“I… No I don’t think so… too proud.” Myth returned the smile, letting himself relax, it sounded fine so far and Froth had not said they had to try humiliation, “I do know that I have enjoyed it the times you have held me down during interface.”

“Good, good, you will find that I am what some call a ‘caring’ dominant. I find pleasure in giving pleasure, praise and in the act of restraint, mine or my partners. Here,” Froth nodded again and then half turned to point to a fat, square pillow on the floor, set between four iron rings, “kneel on that, make sure you are comfortable.” 

Myth hummed and walked over examining the set up first before kneeling, making sure to adjust himself so that none of his components in his knees were being compressed and settled back facing his mate, “Like this?”

“If you are comfortable and can sit like that for a while, then yes,” Froth circled his mate, prodding at him with one pede to make sure he was stable. 

“It looks fine, I will bind you to the rings now, you must tell me if I pull you off balance,” he knelt to begin, weaving the soft rope through rings and around his mate with an ease that told of much practice. 

Myth had to readjust his position only twice by simply shifting his weight, letting his mate know both times, “This is not quite how I had imagine it when you mentioned binding, I more imagined splayed out in the nest or something.”

At this time he was more curious than anything else, he had not heard of this type of thing before.

“This is merely one form of it, and the least frightening, or so I have been told,” Froth knelt behind Myth and began to rub gently at his wings, circular motions on the panes as if he was rubbing in wax. 

“In particular this type of bondage can be used in many ways, often it is chosen for displays, whether the artwork is still, like you now, or able to walk about. The knots are made to stimulate when the artwork moves, the ropes themselves are so soft they don’t bite into seams but rather caress them,” explaining he continued his gentle and seemingly unerotic touches. 

“What you are talking of is the common idea of binding, no less erotic but far less sophisticated. I enjoy both forms, all forms of this. The reason behind the choice of this one is that I want you to feel pleasure and only pleasure this time. It is hard to feel caught when even the slightest of struggling makes pleasure bloom… Try it, fight the rope a little bit?” 

Myth tried to lean back into the gentle touch on his wings but while he could still move his wings and press them back he could not lean back.

“You want me to struggle?... Hmm I suppose it is for demonstration purposes…” Myth hummed shifting testing the bounds and surprising himself with a moan, after that his movements were more to feel more rather than to actually struggle.

“Oh, I see what you mean.”

“Mm, yes, I know,” Froth crooned, touch never faltering for all that his voice noticeably deepened towards a growl, “I will introduce you to the other forms of bondage too, but one thing at a time, my beloved.”

“Open your panel, I have not made any ropes or knots run over that because the sensations can be strong enough to overwhelm someone new to this. But there are several knot versions that would keep your spike sheathed or make a snug little spike ring of themselves. As well as knots to tease your lovely node cluster and valve platelets. For this time, I will use simple toys though, and to that end I have a question,” he hummed low as he pushed away and stood up, walking to a closet to the side of the room. Myth could follow him with his optics if he wanted to. 

Myth obeyed, opening his panel, a sheen of lubricant could be seen already gathering at the opening to his valve.

“There is a lot to this that I would never have thought of then… What is the question?” Myth asked curiously watching his mates every move.

“The young rarely thinks of intricacy,” Froth chuckled, knowing it was a lie for all it was one often used by older demons. 

“Yes, my question, questions really, I have a rather large collection of toys… I want to know what you want used on you? What have you tried and how far do you think I dare drive you this orn?” 

“I have tried some basic valve toys but that is about it. I want to get a feel of things this orn, so see as we go? I know there are valve and spike toys but that is about all I know of it,” Myth explained trying to see what was in the closet, but it was too far to see clearly, and he would not really know what any of it was.

“Very well, I will bring a spike ring, just a simple one to help delay your overload, not one that blocks it, and a fake spike…” Froth picked through the shelves, taking a few items just to show Myth and hesitating when it came to choosing a fake spike.

”Do you want one with a vibrator or not?”


	40. Chapter 40

“Hmm, well we don’t have to have it turned on if it is too much…” Myth considered, “So there are spike rings that can block an overload… I don’t think I want to try those for a while, until I get used to this.”

“True,” Froth chose a vibrator and took his armful over to kneel before his bound mate again, “I would never put such a device on a beginner, though I have had a few begging me for it…” he considered that for a moment, then shook it off and held up the simple spike ring. 

“This one is very simple as you can see, it just interferes enough with your charge that it has to be fairly high before you overload. I have some that vibrate, some that has settings for tightness and heat or cold, those that completely disrupt the charge and some that can do all of it. Like this one,” the second one he held up was still sleek, gold plated and pretty, but that was where all similarities ended. It was heavier, it had little soft hook like nubs on the inside and a small control panel on the top part. 

“Heat or cold?” Myth made a face, “I am not sure what to think of that… the rest of it sounds fine.” Myth hummed looking at the device his mate held up. By now his spike was peeking out of its casing, ready to be coaxed out.

“Heat and cold can be powerful when used right, and very erotic too,” Froth chuckled, putting the complicated ring device down and shuffling a little closer so he could comfortably tease Myth’s emerging spike with his free hand. 

“You will be so surprised at what can make you feel good!” 

“Hmmm, I still think leave that for another orn,” Myth moaned straining and ‘not’ struggling again, his mate had clever fingers and soon his spike began sliding out properly.

Deft fingers slipped the ring over the emerging spike, stroking and teasing until it was snug around the base. This was one thing that need not be turned on or off and Froth just kept teasing the spike for a bit before pulling away. 

“I am merely telling you of future options, my beloved young demon, if it is something I will do to you this orn I will specify,” settling back again he took the chosen vibrator and held it up for Myth to see. 

“Will this be too uncomfortable to you?” it was about his size but had ticklers all along it’s length, soft little gel spikes that would wiggle when the vibrator turned on. 

“Hmm, I think it will be alright. If not we can always remove it and try another,” Myth purred his valve beginning to drip a little, lubricants slowly sliding out and down. Everything felt good so far, not intense at all, simply good. He let Froth know that through their bond.

So sure of himself, so prideful, Froth chuckled. Well, there was nothing wrong with it so far… 

“Very true, beloved,” he put the toy down, under Myth and leaned in to kiss him. With one hand he toyed with the ready spike and the claws of the other teased the platelets and nodes around the valve entrance. 

“We are taking things slow, this time, slow and gentle. This is merely an introduction.”

Myth moaned, trying to push into the touches but the ropes would not let him.

“Yes, it all feels so good so far,” He added mewls to the other sounds he was making. No reason to hold back, no reason to fight or ignore the gentle pleasure, slowly carrying him up, and they had barely begun.

“Good,” Froth rubbed the anterior node cluster, carefully pinching it and rolling it between his claws. He wanted Myth good and wet, because he wasn’t going to finger him open this time. It shouldn’t be needed considering it wasn’t that long since their last full interface.

Myth gasped as the node cluster was manipulated by his mate, he could feel his valve trying to clench but there was nothing for it to hold into. His mate knew just how to play him, always seemed to know how to touch without any hint of pain, he put most of his previous lovers to shame, only one before had known how to handle his node without making the sensations too sharp, too intense.

He could feel the lubricants gathering.

“You will have to tell me if you want the vibrator turned on, not now of course, but mm, yes, I am sure you’ll know when,” a raspy chuckle followed that statement. Froth was thoroughly enjoying this, simple was by no means a synonym for bad. 

“When I think you are ready I will give you the toy, and then I intend to play with your spike. You’d tried frotting, right? I’ll do that with you, I am sure you’ll find the sensation different when you are bound, perhaps stronger or more immediate.” 

“I have tried it a little,” Myth nodded about the only movement other than with his wings that he could achieve.

“I think a little longer…” He was wet but knew he could get a lot wetter and while he had taken Froth’s spike not long ago this was still a large toy and it was dry.

“I trust you to speak up if something is too much for you, Myth, I will not be happy if I have to pick it out of the bond, hm?” Froth was mostly teasing, but with a serious note hiding in his voice. He wouldn’t be happy if Myth did not voice any discomfort or fear he was feeling. Trust went both ways in this!

“I adore this node cluster, my beloved, I could play with it for joor. I am sure you’d sound lovely, begging for more even after being pushed into overload a few times. Mm if you still had a voice then,” he rubbed said node and then teased his claws along and under the rim platelets, before returning to it. 

Myth mewled giving himself a moment before trying to reply, “I will let you know the moment I feel pain or uncomfortable.”

“I am sure you will convince me to let you at some point,” Myth chuckled, the sound full of desire.

“Hm, I will have to work on that then,” Froth rumbled slowly, “do you want the toy now? Something inside you… I can feel that you are beginning to be restless.”

“Hmm, yes, but slowly, please,” Myth had discovered that he liked feeling the slow stretch as something was inched into his valve rather than the usual ramming in, and as such wanted to feel it here and now, let his mate know how much he enjoyed it.

“As slow as you can stand,” and he intended to make it that slow, he didn’t even press in at first. Instead he retrieved the toy, now flecked with dribbles of lubricant and rubbed it against the outer platelets of Myth’s valve, turning it in a slow spiral to coat it with escaping lubricant and encourage the release of more. When he finally started rubbing the tip against the opening it was just that, gentle rubbing, a bit of pressure, easing off and back to rubbing. 

Froth was in no hurry at all....

Oh… his mate was a master at finding ways to tease him. Myth moaned at the words, valve clenching and rippling in want and desire releasing more lubricants to further slick the path of the blunt object he could now feel teasing his platelets.

“Do you want it, Myth?” deep as a growl, soft as a croon, Froth murmured the question. Did Myth like it when he talked to him? Did he want questions, praise or orders. Maybe all of it blended together. He felt for the answers, kept his attention focused on the bond as much as on their play. 

“Yes, so good, but please, in me,” Myth moaned pressing into his mate as much as the bonds would let him, bond wide open letting Froth know exactly what he was doing to him.

Froth chuckled and gave the toy a push, pressing the tip past the tight ring of Myth’s valve edge… then pulled it out to rub again. 

“Did that feel good?” crooning, this time teasingly, he slowed the rubbing to near non existence.

“Tease!” Myth accused, “Yes, please more, all of it, I want to feel every bit of my lining stretch until all of the toy is in me,” He gasped out, almost whined.

“I warned you, my love,” Froth laughed, rough and hungry, but still a laugh, “I am in control now, anything you get, you get because I want you to feel it, hm?” the toy had stilled entirely, blunt tip pressed to the tight opening, force just shy of what was needed to breach it. 

Myth actually did whine at that, his valve clenching hungrily, trying to draw in the object he could feel just out of reach. But also on a level he was enjoying it, he could feel Froth’s enjoyment, and while there was frustration he was not near the level where he ‘needed’ more, not quite yet.

“Nothing to say?” though the whine was a lovely sound indeed, Froth wouldn’t ever mind hearing such sounds from Myth. 

“No arguments for why it would be better if I just pushed,” he pushed a little more, still not enough but a little bit more, “just a tiny bit harder?”

Myth whined again, “Pointless, and not really what either of us wants.” He mewled, it would be pointless he did not want the control, did not want Froth to just give him what he said he wanted, no what he actually wanted was more complex, something he did not have words for but knew, could feel when he found it.

“True, pleading is not the part of this I love so much,” pleading could be good, but it wasn’t about that, it wasn’t about rendering someone helpless to that point. It was about enjoyment, about teasing, about pleasure… as much pleasure as the bound mech was capable of feeling before he broke down and screamed. 

“Your pleasure, Myth, that is what I love, and you are feeling pleasure. Pleasure and frustration, want and… confusion? No, but you are looking for something,” Froth was muttering, gently grinding the tip of the toy into the valve opening. Prodding the bond, trying to learn what it was his mate was trying to figure out without taking his attention away from the act of lovemaking.


	41. Chapter 41

Myth simply let go, he could not say of what, but it made all the difference, he had been enjoying it before but now…“Froth!” Myth gasped and whined, “Yes, want you, want all you will give me.”

He tried to buck but couldn't, that fact bringing pleasure instead of frustration now, it was odd but he could not bring himself to examine it or even really think of it.

“Good,” the croon was back and he finally pushed hard enough for the toy to breach. This time Froth did not stop, pushing, slow and steady. 

The difference in Myth was obvious to him, the switch from playing along to truly enjoying the game. He would have been happy enough with Myth enjoying playing along, most mechs liked bondage that way. But this? It wasn’t about the toys or the ropes anymore, not about playing. It was about pleasure, about giving each other everything that could be given… and more. 

“This, Myth, this is what I want to share with you. What I wish for you to love, as I love it. Surrender, trust, letting me play your chassis until your spark sings to mine and your vocalizer crackles from abuse.”

Myth mewled some more, valve working around the toy as it slowly pushed into him.

“Yes…. this, want, need,” Myth spoke brokenly saying whatever he felt needed saying without any filters. Sounds of enjoyment spilling forth, spark spinning and pulsing happily in its casing.

“There,” a flick of a claw deployed the magnetic locks at the bottom of the vibrator, locking the toy deep within Myth’s valve. Hands, slick with lubricant, lovingly stroked thigh and hip armor while Froth claimed a kiss. Just perfect… he moved closer, settled better and then grasped Myth’s spike with his right hand, stroking it for a moment before shifting again to press his own spike against his mate’s, hand encompassing both.

Myth kissed back enjoying every moment, he had not forgotten his mates earlier command, about the vibrator option but now was not the time. He immersed himself completely in the pleasure, letting his mate play his chassis, groaning in appreciation at the attention to his spike. The pleasure he felt from his mate only made everything better.

“Yes, perfect,” He somehow managed to say, well more moan.

“Mmm,” Froth didn’t bother with more of a verbalization, thrusting into his own hand, against Myth. Slow, even thrusts to better enjoy the sensations of ridges snagging against ridges, the nubs of sensor nodes sparking charge and crackling impotently where they touched nothing. 

Myth fell almost limp in the ropes, shudders from pleasure running through his frame from time to time, all he could do was feel and enjoy. Sounds kept on spilling from his vocalizer. But still he was aware, it was like a different level of… well functioning. It was pure ecstasy. 

“Oh yes, Myth,” Froth growled it out, feeling everything and wondering if he could get drunk on it. So much better than simply tasting the feelings, with Myth he near lived them, could probably completely live them if they chose to merge while doing this. For now though it was simply the most exquisite pleasure he had ever felt… 

It could have been breem, felt like joor later that Myth began to feel the need for more, he chose not to say anything for a while, dragging it out before finally he requested, “Froth, the viabrator Please?” It came out mewly, vocals shot through with static.

Froth rumbled in answer, slowly pulling away, mentally and physically, to give himself room enough to reach for the vibrator’s buttons. It was not a complicated toy at all, and started buzzing with a single touch, but by then he was aware enough to decide that he wanted to do something else. He flicked his wings out of the way and laid down on his front and arms, faceplates at just the right height…

“I wonder what you think of this?” leaning just a bit forward he dragged his glossa from base to tip of Myth’s spike. 

Myth moaned, helm lolling back as the vibrator turned on, it felt so good, just what he had been needing.

A surprised squeal and attempted buck of his hips was Myth’s answer to his mates newest idea, he had not been expecting that and was not yet back into an aware enough state after the vibrator had been turned on to have fully registered what Froth had said.

Despite that it felt good if a little intense compared to everything else so far.

“Mm,” Froth hummed and licked again, and again, just as if he was simply cleaning the spike of lubricant and transfluid. It was teasing, edging and not actually done with intent to get his mate off. 

Slowly Myth calmed back down into the state where he could just let the pleasure from everything flow through him and enjoy every little thing to its fullest. It was a strange sort of relaxed hyperawareness.

Myth felt floaty, caught up in feelings and sensations. It was everything that Froth had hoped his mate might learn to get out of this. 

Froth had not expected instant love for his fetishes, full well knowing that every demon was an individual. So he enjoyed this with everything he was, thanking Unicron for the gift his mate truly was all the while. 

Finally it all came to an end, as Froth had said the spike ring did make it take longer until he reached overload but that was all perfectly fine, the overload when it hit, it was like falling through layers of soft cloud, only slowly and with no fear of hitting the bottom. It was being swept up in a warm sea… it… it was pure euphoria.

He didn’t overload, but that meant very little to Froth. Instead he carefully cleaned up and eased the toys out and off of Myth’s chassis. Tenderly removing the ropes he massaged where they might have caused tension, until he felt safe enough in lifting Myth and carrying him to their nest. Once there he nestled the smaller demon against him, spooning his back with careful consideration of his limp wings. 

It had been perfect in all ways… 

Myth purred happily mewling a little in hazy after pleasure as his mate took care of him, he felt so good.

‘That was incredible,’ He managed to whisper through their bond.

‘It was,’ Froth agreed and nuzzled the base of one of Myth’s horns. It had been, from both their points of view. He could feel how his mate was still dazed and languidly floaty, and he drank in that feeling as if it was what he was made to fuel on. 

Myth simply snuggled in closer purring contentedly even as he slowly drifted off into recharge, he could feel his mate’s contented pleasure. Myth drifted into recharge with a smile.

Froth hummed low and willed his own shimmering arousal to rest, he could wait. As it slowly receded exhaustion won over and he too slipped in to recharge, curled about his mate.


	42. Chapter 42

Myth purred happily as he slowly woke, nuzzling against his mate wrapped around him, he felt so relaxed, his spark so calm. Idly fingers moved to stroke and gently massage Froth’s plating, he wanted to touch and tend those wings, see if he could turn his mate into a purring pile of relaxed demon.

Froth hummed and stretched before curling in around the moving mech in his arms, one wing stretching to help keep them protected. He wasn’t even halfway online yet, chassis still running a little hot and processor slow to boot up. 

As Myth woke further he noticed the heat coming off of his mates frame. It changed his plans very little really, as it was no trouble to change it from platonic to erotic.

Taking the opportunity given him Myth began stroking and exploring the wing, massaging any struts he found until he started tracing them back to the edge, that was where he really started playing. Still being gentle his touch turned towards both relaxing and exciting, stimulating, moving slowly up to the joint hidden from him, but he could fit his hand to carefully tease and explore.

Giving his mate an overload seemed to be the best way to start an orn, certainly was a fun way.

“Hm,” Froth’s optics onlined dimly, not really registering anything quite yet. Feelings twined with thoughts though, rousing his chassis faster than his processors could follow. 

Myth purred, slowly working his claws into the joint seeking more sensitive parts to play with. Shifting brought an arm within reach of his mouth and Myth began blindly licking, sucking on and lightly nipping along it.

“M~,” the rest of the name disappeared in reset static, and Froth’s optics flickered, “Myth?” he knew it was his mate, that was not what he was asking about, but the ability to form a coherent question was still well out of his ability.

“Relax, enjoy,” Myth murmured, glossa finding a seam to slip into. He wished he was laying differently so he could bring his other hand into play, ah well a fun limitation to work around, not that he would be able to reach much with it free anyway.

Fingers stroked, gently scraped and tweaked whatever they touched, wing joints were always sensitive, more so the deeper one went.

Going further Myth brought up memories from the night before and gently offered it through the bond. Froth could pull away, could say stop at any time, he did not want to force any of this.

Froth moaned and accepted, not alert precisely but not so far gone he couldn’t make a choice. It was his mate’s hands and glossa teasing him, his mate had the right to do so. At least until he had had enough and wanted more. The smile that followed that thought was a bit on the evil side, but Froth didn’t think Myth would care.

Myth purred as it was accepted, the moan was also nice and Myth felt his own arousal begin to grow. He continued on, not really having any other plans or ideas, simply enjoying the feelings he got from his mate and of touching, of bringing pleasure.

Eventually the need for more surface and Froth groaned, breaking free and flopping to his back. His optics brightened a bit more and he looked at his mate with fondness and curiosity. They knew each other, but they did not know each other. If he wanted to he could go look, or Myth could look into him… but where was the fun in that?

“So?” he twisted a little and freed his left wing to unfurl a bit. 

Myth drew back his hand in the wing joint when Froth moved.

“Hmm?” Myth purred the questioning sound starting in on exploring his mates chassis some more, now free to use both hands. He massaged as much as he teased, straightening out kinks when he dipped into seams.

“Hm,” Froth murmured, any question either answered or forgotten in the pleasure of more touching. Shifting only when Myth seemed to want access to a new place, flaring armor to encourage more of those lovely invasive claw tip touches… 

“Mhmm,” oh yes, he wouldn’t mind waking up like this often.

Myth continued at purr as he worked his mate over, it was gently and easy still, nothing demanded only offered and he took what was offered back. This took trust as much as the bondage did, but that was no issue between them.

Using his glossa Myth began tracing all the scars he could reach, knowing that some of them were quite sensitive.

“Myth,” there was a hazy chuckle in there, of course his mate would go for the scars. He had before, though not quite as systematically as now. Froth could not say he minded, but he was distantly amused. 

Myth could feel the undertones of amusement and knew what they were about. Grinning he continued to mouth the rather large one he was currently playing with.

“Could get used to this,” Froth mock warned, stretching a little and wiggling minutely into the nest covers. There was a lot he could get used to, would get used to, but that was beside the point. He enjoyed this and Myth had a right to know that.

“Hmm, good, I could get use to it too,” Myth chuckled, nuzzling his mate for a moment. It was clear that they were both enjoying it so he simply continued, trusting his mate to say if he did not like something or if he needed more. 

“Are you going to overload me?” there was a lazy sort of lust and curiosity in the question. Froth wasn’t expecting anything specific, he was simply curious and feeling very, very good and lazy. Right now anything was a good thing if it meant he did not have to move much. 

“That is the plan,” Myth moved up trailing kisses to share a proper kiss with his mate, he would get back to the scars soon.

“Mhm,” Froth hummed into the kiss and melted even more against the softness of the nest. If Myth wanted to play, well, he had more than earned the right to do so. 

“Want pointers or just explore?”

“Hmm, well since you are offering I can’t pass up on pointers,” Myth grinned, fingers working in shoulder joints working to release tension wound up in the cables and to de-kink lines, as erotically as possible. Myth wanted to feel and taste his mate overload but he also wanted to see him completely relaxed.

"Ah well," Froth pondered for a moment, demeanor and mood teasing, "the smaller scars are all sensitive... and of course my wings. What else, hmm..." he pretended to have to think about it.

“Things I don’t already know, love,” Myth purred amused, tracing a small scar on his mates neck, a hand moving to stroke and fondle a wing edge.

"Oh! Well that is a whole other talk," Froth tried for innocent, but knew he probably didn't pull that off too well.

"How about my throat cabling then? Below my audio receptors..."

“Hmmm,” Myth hummed, mouthing along the cabling to the indicated location.

“Anywhere else?” he purred making sure to transmit the vibrations to the cables under his lips, he was amused at the attempt for innocence from his mate and decided to let it be.

"Mhmm," Froth purred back the none answer, affecting being lost in the pleasure. It was very, very enjoyable! 

"Perhaps..." He relented a little, murmur almost low enough to be a whisper, "a bit of attention to my joints?"

“As you wish, my love,” Myth continued to purr. He would not ask for all his hotspots; this was enough. A hand wondered finding an elbow joint, claws dipping in to tease the components and give it the same massage treatment he had other spots. This was very enjoyable indeed.

“Yesss,” the hissing growl was purely a sound of pleasure. Froth moved little under his mate’s exploring, save to open up his seams a little bit more or grant access to a place that the other seemed to find interest in. He’d had Myth as he had wanted to have him last evening, it was only fair to give back… and this was definitely no hardship!


	43. Chapter 43

Myth continued to purr as he moved all over his mates frame, touching and exploring, savouring every moment. He paid particular attention to the joints.

Moving up Myth caught a kiss, lingering before pulling back enough to whisper, “Role over please, I wish to play with your wing joints.”

“Ah, spoiling me a bit?” Froth leaned up to get another kiss and then gently pushed Myth away so he could do as asked. Few lovers had gotten such a level of trust from him, partially because he had had few lovers, and partially because he had had his share of wing wounds in duels and temper fights. 

“And you don’t spoil me at all?” Myth laughed, exploring the wings and their joints with as much zeal as he had explored the rest of his mate. He made sure to pay attention to the scars, an idea forming for a treat of sorts for his mate. He did not have many scars himself but he did have some and Froth only really knew where one was, as far as he was aware anyway.

Wings twitched a little in instinctive unease before he could relax completely. Yes, wing scars were as sensitive as any other scar, but they had been wing wounds… and a demon without wings was a weak demon. Froth made a sound halfway between growl and mewl and let his mate know that his unease was not at his touch. 

“I do? Oh, Myth, you have not yet seen me spoil you…” the words were simply to distract from what could not be any different than it was. 

Myth remained as gentle as he could be handling the wing scars, he knew how anxious he could get when someone tried to touch his wing scar. Most of his attention turned to the joints after mapping out the scars, giving it the same treatment he had the other joints.

He also crooned softly, soothingly trying to help reduce the unease he could feel amongst the arousal.

A deep hum answered the croon, Froth relaxing fully at the sense of soothing from his mate. In time they would think nothing of touching anything or anywhere on each other, but this, the physical aspect of instinctive responses, was something the bond could do little for until it was old, no matter how deep it otherwise went. 

Slowly arousal rose and Froth let it take its course, not fighting it, not out pacing it, until he was moving his hips against the soft berth coverings to get friction on his freed spike. An entirely unsatisfactory form of frotting, but better than nothing at all.

Myth noticed his mates growing arousal and the frustration, he continued playing for a bit, considering his next move. Moving back again he smirked, “Do you want some help with that?”

Ideas were forming, he was convinced that his mate was ‘corrupting’ him.

“Yes,” there was a growl in the words and some suspicion too. Myth was plotting, but Froth resisted the urge to ‘look’ at what. He didn’t want to know, he wanted to feel it on his chassis instead. 

“Hmm, well roll back over for me.” Myth purred, itching to touch his mate again but keeping away until he was on his back again. He could feel the suspicion and just sent a pulse of innocence, not that he thought Froth would believe it.

Froth did as asked, optics narrowed at his mate. Curiosity more than suspicion though, want, desire and, below it all, love. 

“What now?” he was exposed, valve open, spike proudly curving up from his pelvic armor. 

“Relax and enjoy,” Myth purred, moving back in to sample his treat. Leaning down he nuzzled his mates pelvic plating a hand moving to stroke the erect spike, fingers feeling for anything that could possibly have been modded on. He did not know if there was any on the spike, but he would explore every bit of the array.

“Nothing I can do for you?” though Froth didn’t mind laying back and receiving, in this case. Still, asking would only make them both think of what they could do for each other... 

Myth hummed considering, he could turn around and… but, “Not this time.” he wanted to be able to focus and… oh yes, these were certainly not natural.

Myth located and played with each stud, quickly figuring out how they were placed, it was rather interesting and did explain some of the sensations he got when they fully interfaced.

“My piercings,” it wasn’t a question, not really a confirmation, “I have more in the valve edge platelets, sadly I lack a node cluster like you have,” Froth sounded a little bit breathless at this point and was squirming. 

“Hmmm, well I will have my fun in finding them,” Myth purred giving the spike a lick, glossa flicking around the studs.

A hand moved down to trace around the edge of of his mates valve, now knowing what he was looking for he quickly found a piercing in it. He was beginning to truly consider that piercing, the more he thought about it the better is sounded.

“Oh, hm,” Froth squirmed again, transfluid bubbling from the slit in his spike tip and his valve slicking up even more at the fondling of his platelet piercings. He did very much enjoy being played with like this. 

“Tug on them, if you are gentle it won’t hurt me,” he hummed quietly.

Carefully Myth tried what his mate suggested, lightly tugging on the piercings.

“I think I am coming to see the appeal in piercings,” Myth purred intrigued by his mates responses, curious as to what it would feel like when experienced first hand.

Froth moaned and shook his head, uncaring that his horns caught on the blankets and pillows. The tugging sent zings of sensations though his chassis, seemingly straight to his spark. It was absolutely lovely, and Myth was so careful about it that he felt no nervousness at all. 

Yes, he most definitely was coming to see their appeal. Myth’s purring deepened and he traced his glossa up the spike once again, moaning as he discovered the beads of prefluid weeping from the slit.

The flat nub like stud piercings on his spike felt over sensitized and Froth ached up against the glossa, half moaning, half growling. He loved just going with the pleasure, keeping it even, playing... But that did not mean that there was nothing good to say about this type of release. Feeling the swell of pleasures half feeling the rising ecstasy, half fighting it. 

Naturally it was even better for his ability to know how much Myth was enjoying his uncontrolled reactions. 

His mate was gorgeous in pleasure and Myth made the most of it, drawing it out as much as he knew how. Intimate piercings were a good thing and very much fun.

Froth was reacting beautifully, no holding back, just pleasure.

He felt the overload coming, and let it. Hot strips of trainsfluid painted his abdominal plates, and his valve leaked more lubricant. Froth groaned, keeping as still as possible so as not to throw off Myth, but that was the only thing he was attempting to keep any control over… even his field was hot with his cresting charge, blazing against Myth’s more subdued one. 

Myth openly moaned as he watched and felt his mate overload, it was such a beautiful sight. Shifting slightly he lapped at the quivering valve, cleaning it, until the overload tapered off. Pulling out a cloth he began wiping away the rest of the mess.


	44. Chapter 44

“Good morning, beloved,” Myth purred just a little teasingly.

“Mm, and a good morning to you too,” Froth’s answering purr was thick with residual pleasure. It was a good morning, with an unexpected but lovely bonus. Having a mate was certainly more than anyone had made it out to be… 

“What might you want out of this orn?” The question was just as lazy and full of purring as the amused good morning. They were in Myth’s place, for all that the other called it theirs. 

“Hmm, well is there anything else for you to show me around the opal sea?” If there was nothing else then they could go meet the opal fishers, Froth had to know a few of them if he had grown up here. Myth purred, not quite ready to get up yet.

“There are the opal fishers, you wanted to meet them I believe. And there are the coves, the other coves, and… hmm, the forest itself is beautiful, but mostly this is a place to relax, if you want excitement we need to go back to the central tower,” Froth was pretty sure that Myth didn’t want that sort of excitement. 

“Yes, we could go meet the opal fishers, start my introductions,” Myth grinned knowing that would piss some of the nobles off that common mech were the first to be formally introduced to him after the bonding. But it would not be anything they could say anything about either.

“You have a wicked sense of humor, the clan will love you… with a few exceptions, but they will know to behave,” still his claws flexed and his wings twitched with a brief surge of unfocused anger. Froth wasn’t stupid, couldn’t be and would never be when it came to the nobles. 

“Or they will learn soon enough.” 

“So the opal fishes it is! The nearest of their towers is less than a quarter joor away, not the usual distance but since this is not a fisher tower I have allowed them to build and fish so as not to waste a good piece of coastline.” 

“Indeed that would be a waste,” Myth nodded agreeing with the sentiment, no reason to make the lives for the common demon harder.

“I suppose I should let them know that I also approve of them fishing along this part of the coastline,” Myth purred, he wanted to make a good first impression.

“It would not be amiss,” Froth mumbled, still somewhat distracted by the thought of his nobles inevitable attempts at power struggling in the wake of his bonding. He trusted Myth to listen to Nori and he trusted Nori to keep Myth safe. It did not mean he wasn’t worried… 

“I do think we should shower first, for all that proof of our union is looked for I do not think traces of transfluid and lubricant is quite the proof most are looking for…” 

“No, I don’t think so either. I guess I will just have to settle for being a bit on the clingy side instead,” Myth grinned, he could feel his mates distracted worry and guessed that it had something to do with the nobles, he was a little worried about that himself but he trusted his mate and their attendants to keep him safe, and in the unlikely case that that failed he did know how to fight and defend himself.

“Oh, you also have the option of enticing me, not showing up with traces on us is good enough. We can leave with traces all we want,” he at least had not forgotten that a public display would be needed eventually. At least one… Myth might enjoy starting that particular game in a small way. 

“But we need to get up and shower now, or we shall miss them sending out the boats.” 

“Well then what are we waiting for?” Myth got up and stretched, extending his wings for a moment before settling them draped down his back.

“Also I might just do that, enticing you is so much fun,” Myth’s grin had an evil edge to it.

“Fun is it?” Froth mock growled, climbing out of the nest a little less gracefully than his mate. But then, Myth hadn’t just been overloaded… wobbliness excused. 

“I hope it’s more than just fun, now get going,” he smacked the aft so readily presented and walked past his mate to claim the shower stall for a quick rinse off. They really did need to hurry if they wanted to see the opal fishes go out to sea for their orn of work. 

Myth simply chuckled and went to fix them both some energon, he did not actually need a rinse off.

“Fun is just one of the things,” Myth purred, handing Froth his cube while sipping from his own.

"I am sure,” Froth tilted his head and looked at his mate for a moment. Myth was, by the standards of the Apathy clan, very unadorned. It made him look even more alien than the sleek clearly pride aspect chassis and narrow sleek wings. 

“I do wonder what you will think when you see the Opal fishers…” 

“We shall find out, very soon,” Myth hummed emptying his cube and heading up to the roof, he had surmised that it would be quicker to glide down than to walk.

"Cheeky," Froth knocked back the rest of his own cube and followed his mate. They took off from the roof and Froth took the lead as they lazily rode the updrafts rather than winging their way to the nearest of the Opal fisher towers, a sizable affair, by the terms of the small settlements along the shores of the Opal sea. 

This tower too rose above the ever prevent mists, it's top fully open to landings unlike their small one. Unlike on theirs though, this one sported an armed and very physical guard, decked in jewelry and cloth, as befitted the guard of a rich family. He was young however and looked a little comical as he stared at Myth, then at Froth and back, uncertain who they were and how to greet them. Froth suppressed the urge to do something mischievous and instead extended his wings up and back, claws touching the pendant resting at the hollow of his throat. Wide optics widened even more and the youngling shifted nervously, mouth working but no words coming out of his vocalizer.

Myth purred settling next to his mate, leaning affectionately against his side, he was watching the young demon with open curiosity and a little amusement.

“Hello young one, I am consort Myth. May I have the pleasure of knowing who you are?” Myth crooned, having to stifle a laugh at how the young one was gaping at them, well he himself was younger but still, amusing.

“Uh,” Froth trampled the urge to laugh at the wordless squeak, the poor mechling… for all he was adult enough he was truly a poor mechling right now. 

“Shh, it is fine young one, go get your elders,” he flicked his wings in and folded them around his shoulders, and Myth since his mate wasn’t moving from his side. Amusement flared again when the guard scuttled off, near falling down the stairwell because he tried to keep them in line of sight. 

“So… what do you think of your first look of an Opal fisher?” he looked down at his purring mate. 

“Very… decoratively dressed,” Myth hummed, “But that fits in with the style of their towers.”

Myth looked around, considering, “He was absolutely adorable but I do hope that not all of them will act like that, it will very quickly become tiresome.”

“They won’t, the honor guards are always young, they are a display of the wealth of the tower. This one might even be a fosterling from another tower, and so he wouldn’t know that they are in risk of getting a visit from the ruler. Now, as for you… I do not believe all of the smaller settlements have been told officially that I have mated yet. It has only been a handful of orn,” much as it felt like longer… 

“You haven’t even seen any of the nobles in full regalia, don’t assume they’ll be less than the young one. I have managed to tone down my full regalia a great deal from what some of my predecessors thought necessary… I happen to like being able to move!”


	45. Chapter 45

Clattering of claws announced that a group was on the way up the stairwell and it was only a moment or two before five demons spilled onto the roof. One was the youngling guard, the four others obviously elders, one of them very old indeed… and wing clipped. 

“Ruler Froth?” the voice was frail and old, and recognized. Froth hummed politely and offline optics turned in his, their, direction. 

“Master Wildling,” he gave a short bow that the other could never see and gently pulled away from Myth to walk forward and take the old, blind demon’s hands, “it is good to feel you again, I bring my mate. He wanted to meet my people,” ‘my people, not the nobles’, he let the truth of that be felt in his field for the other to see with eyes that would never go blind. 

Myth listened to his mate, taking in what he said and what he meant.

“Greetings elder,” Myth also bowed respectfully, “I am Myth, formerly of the Western Winds Pride clan.”

Myth reached forwards placing his hand lightly on the two clasped ones, letting Master Wildling know where he was and giving silent permission to examine him, his fields open but controlled.

“Mate?” Master Wildling chuckled, the amused pleasure rippling his fields in a manner one would never feel from a demon who wasn’t blind. Froth had tried to learn, had studied with this very mech to learn, before he had been wing clipped by old age. Froth had control, Master Wildling had natural talent and control. 

“So you finally found someone to ease your loneliness,” the roughness of the old hands slipped from Froth’s and took Myth’s touch from him. The field too shifted, it’s uncommon strength turned on Myth for a quick but gentle examination. 

“Ah, such a young one, and not a noble! There will be those losing bets over this, won’t there? But warm, and gentle... Myth, was it? You are welcome at the Tower of the Wild waves, mate to Froth.” 

“Yes, I am Myth. I thank you for your warm greeting, Master Wildling,” Myth stood strong and proud but also open, calm and respectful. He could feel the warm respect Froth had for this demon and as such gave him his full respect too.

“As it should be, as it should be, now come,” the old demon turned, tucking Myth’s hand into the crook of his elbow joint, “help an old mech down the stairs would you?” 

Froth just smiled and turned to greet the other elders, demons he knew naturally, and be formally introduced to the still nervous young guard. Master Wildling would make sure that Myth met everyone, he was the head of the family here… and he did not need help navigating any part of his home. He was the only demon Froth knew of who could lie successfully when in field to field contact. 

“Of course,” Myth hummed agreeably walking with the elder down into the tower. He was not worried, Froth trusted these demons and he felt no ill intent and his mate was coming behind with the other four. Well three the guard would have to remain up there at his post.

With Myth safely in Master Wildling’s care Froth could ask about the going ons of the sub clan. Not that he expected trouble, but it was his courtesy to the people. Something that Myth would take over on once he was educated and fully instated as his consort. It had never been his task, until he found a consort he was supposed to have let the task fall solely to appointed nobles… chance in the Pit! Froth had never let it rest in noble hands and he did not think that Myth would either. 

When he caught up with his mate again Master Wildling had taken them to the docks and probably done the rounds as the ships were setting out for fishing. 

“Maybe some orn you can go with them out on a trip, but this is the best fishing season and I fear you would be in the way too much. Opal fishing is not precisely a safe practice, if a giving one in terms of wealth,” the old demon was patting Myth’s hand, blind optics turned to the ocean before them, as if he could see the ships that were slowly being swallowed by the fog. 

“I would be honoured to go out there some orn, but I agree, this is not the right time. I have much to learn and will have little time to spare for such pursuits for some time,” Myth replied softly also watching the ships, his wings tilting in happiness, his only outwards show of having noticed his mate’s proximity.

Through the bond he purred, ‘Having fun catching up with old friends?’ 

‘In a manner of speaking,’ Froth purred back, calmly walking to stand by Myth’s other side. 

“No matter how many times I see it, it is still like a vision,” he spoke softly, even a little wistfully. 

“I remember when you were nothing but a scrap, running away from your carrier to see them set out to sea. I remember how you would describe them to me,” Master Wildling answered, with a great deal of fondness in his tone, “you were not easy to control then, with your want for knowledge and adventure.”

Myth smiled, grinning really at that snippet from his mates past, “It truly is a wonderful sight.” He agreed softly, an arm winding around Froth’s waist under his wings. His other hand was still tucked in Master Wildling’s elbow.

“So, why are you here?” Master Wildling didn’t turn his head or even really change his tone. 

“I have given the tower to Myth, and we are here to do as I said. He wanted to meet the opal fishers and see how you live,” Froth shifted a little and put an arm around Myth’s shoulders. 

“Hmm, I see,” and he probably saw more than Froth wanted him to. Or perhaps not more in this case, where he desperately wanted Myth to find allies among the people… 

“Yes, I am curious about my new people. It is my desire as consort to help my mate, and one way to do so, that I have chosen, is to come to know our people, all of our people, so that I can be the voice for even the smallest most remote tower,” Myth held his helm proudly, his field warm revealing his intent, letting the truth of his words be seen.

“An amiable wish,” Master Wildling chuckled and nodded to himself, “in deed. Let us go have a little energon and present Myth to his new subjects!” 

Froth chuckled too, feeling the pleased teek of his old teacher’s fields. 

Myth hummed in agreeance and let himself be guided back inside.

* * *

Myth was pleased when they finally said their farewells and took wing again. It had been a good orn so far, he liked the mecha his mate had grown up knowing and felt that he had made a good impression on them as well.

‘Were they as interesting as you had hoped, my love?’ Froth stretched out his wings to catch the thermals, hovering for a long moment before the rising air took him with it. 

Hmm, yes they were. I particularly liked Master Wildling, he was very interesting,’ Myth purred following his mates example riding the thermals, wings spread to their widest.

‘I thought you would like him, but I didn’t want to influence you,” Froth answered, a little bit abashed, ‘some choose to see only the blind optics and the age crippled wings.’

‘Hmm, yes there was that but I could also see the respect everyone including you gave him, so I knew there had to be a very good reason why, that and one should respect an elder who has lived to reach such an age. So much experience they could pass on, that is never something to overlook.’ It was a lesson his creators had taught him, always respect your elders, and if you see one giving respect to another there will be a good reason why.

‘Very true, and I am glad you see it that way. For the most part Apathy respects its elders,’ there were exceptions, but it was not encouraged. 

‘Where to now, my love?’

‘Hmm I do believe you mentioned that the forest was worth taking a look at?’ Myth dipped a little down towards the forest stretching out below them.

‘I did, let us go get some supplies and then take a look, hm?’ Froth changed from lazy gliding to angeling his course back towards their home. 

A picnic wasn’t a bad idea to end a good orn. 

‘Sounds like a good idea,’ Myth purred following his mate's direction change. He was curious as to what supplies would be needed but decided to be patient, he would find out soon enough anyway.


End file.
